Protecting My One
by cab4five
Summary: M rating: to be on the safe side for some language, violent actions and sexual themes. AU Finn and Rachel fall in love but something happens to Rachel how does Finn cope? Setting: End of junior year, through senior year and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Authors Note- Hi there this is my first foray into writing a fan fiction, so please read and review, I hope you enjoy this and thanks in advance for taking the time to read. I don't own glee or any of the songs mentioned within, I have only a very basic general knowledge of hospital procedures regarding comas, the police or fire department regulations, colleges, or the subway system in New York City.**_

_**Cab4five**_

Finn POV

I have heard the saying there is someone out there for everyone. I never believed it until the day I met my one.

It was a Friday just like any other, I was 17 and a junior at McKinley High School in Lima Ohio, I was one of the popular kids, the Captain and quarterback of the football team, Captain of the Baseball team, following the expected rule, and dating the head cheerleader for nearly 4 months now. She was a pretty blond with bright green eyes and a hot body all wrapped up in a tight red and white cheerleaders outfit. Best friends with a self-proclaimed sex shark and general bad ass. Things seemed easy for me at school, my grades were ok not top the class or anything but they were high enough for me to stay on the football and Baseball teams, and give me a decent head start on senior year I was happy. Being one of the popular crowd was great I never really thought about it much though, I mean it was cool that I could always get a seat at the best table in the cafeteria, other kids would move out of my way when I was walking down the hallways especially if they didn't want to end up tossed in a dumpster or covered with freezing cold slush. I didn't really like doing that to the kids that were the so called losers and geeks, so when my best friend chooses at random some kids he says needs to be shown who runs the school I try to always have somewhere else to be, I don't think anybody needs to have that happen to them at all.

So as I said it was a Friday, late in the afternoon and I'd had to stay back with the rest of the Baseball team for extra practice. Our coach demanded we train harder cause for the first time in 3 years our team had made it to the league playoffs, and she wanted everyone in top form. As I was making my way towards the field at the other end of the school yard, I walked down the corridor that leads to the rooms that the losers and geeks, used for their super lame after school clubs, you know like Drama, Music, Glee , AV club, ones that us popular kids wouldn't join in a 100 years. I was nearly at the door to the field when I heard a sound that made my heart stop and something inside me flip over. I couldn't believe my ears, someone was singing, but it was more than just everyday singing like I do when I'm in the shower or my car by myself something I secretly enjoy, it sounded like an angel so pure and strong. I couldn't believe that someone at McKinley could sound like that; I thought I was dreaming. I told myself I had to find out who was creating that beautiful sound. Just as I was about to turn the handle on the door, my buddy Noah (puck) Puckerman, my best friend since 8th grade came running up to me yelling, that coach wanted the team on the field like 10 minutes ago so hurry up and move my ass, on the way out he asked me with a waggle of his eyebrows, if I had a nerd down there that I was going to dumpster toss without inviting him, I told him no that's more his thing anyway. There's no way I was ever going to tell him about the angel I heard because that would give him something else to make fun of me about. Even though he was my best friend and I was in the popular group I lacked self-confidence, and quite often put reputation above more important things like standing up for what's right even if it concerns people I like. That's probably why I was dating Quinn because, her being the head cheerleader, captain of the celibacy club and one of the most popular girls in school, she told me with a uncompromising look on her face, "We are the top of the heap Finn, if we play our cards right we will be prom king and queen which will let everyone in this school know we are the best, and that crown is more important to me than anything" She made me feel important I suppose, although most of the time I didn't really give much thought to the way she would yell at me or thump me if I didn't do or go where she wanted or understand something she said. I never thought much of the names that often came out of her mouth either. I don't really care about prom it's just a dance after all, deep down I know I'm not better than anyone else, and quite honestly prom scares me cause I know I will have to dance and being that I am 6'3 and totally uncoordinated unless on a sports field or behind my drums; I can't dance to save my life, I have been told I look like a constipated baboon when I try, so I avoid dance floors, and really what is a plastic prom king crown from high school going to do for me in the future? I don't have any solid plans except for graduating and getting out of Lima, I've often thought about teaching drums, or the police or fire departments they sounded exciting and I know it would really help people, or maybe joining the army like my Dad, but I know my Mom wouldn't really be happy seeing as she lost my Dad, when I was only a couple of months old, so it's only been the two of us all my life, but I know deep down if I really wanted to join the army she would let me, she's always been there for me. Supporting, loving and doing her best to be both a mom and a dad, we struggled at times to get by but we managed. I try to make her proud of me I think that's why I tried out for the quarterback spot, as my Dad had been the quarterback in his own time at high school. She always tells me I am like him in so many ways.

Practice was finally over and I was so ready to go home shower, eat, and collapse in front of the TV, I got to my car just about to open the door when my hand paused halfway, I glanced around the carpark and my heart stopped because I saw the most beautiful girl, a couple of spaces over , I knew her name was Rachel Berry , she was Puck's favourite slushie victim, I don't know why he picked on her so because as far as I knew she had never given him a reason. I questioned why had I never noticed how stunningly beautiful she was before? .Her wavy brunette hair hung down to her tiny waist , everything about her seemed small she can't have been much more than 5ft tall. The main thing that caught and held my attention, but left me breathless, even with the distance between us, was her dark chocolate brown eyes edged with super long dark brown lashes. Our eyes connected and I could tell they were looking into my soul, I felt something inside me move and I pressed my hand over my heart, I was positive it was going to jump right out of my chest it was beating so hard, I couldn't breathe or move my body, for a few minutes so I did the only thing I could think of I pulled my mouth into a lop sided smile making the dimple in my right cheek show up in all its dorkyness. Rachel seemed to be frozen to the ground too because she didn't do anything but pull her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth and give a small, nervous wave before gathering herself and walking away slowly, shyly looking over her shoulder before getting in her car and driving away. I think I stayed stuck in the same spot for hours, at least it felt that way but in reality was only a few minutes, until the ringing of my phone woke me up, it was my Mom asking how much longer I was going to be as dinner was just about ready. Before I knew it I was at home eating with mom, and trying to get my head around what just happened in the carpark with Rachel. I went to bed that night my mind constantly turning over, why did I suddenly feel like I was in heaven and Rachel was the angel of my dreams? That night every thought was about her. Eventually I fell asleep and was so thankful it was Friday. I slept till about 10am the next day, Mom was working so I just hung around the house trying to motivate myself to make a start on my homework, it took a while but by about 1pm I had done most of it and took a break, I hadn't even been bothered to check my phone so when I finally did I found like a dozen messages from Quinn wanting to get together to discuss her ideas for our prom outfits and campaign for prom royalty, _SHIT!_ I had completely forgotten about Quinn and as for prom I didn't give a shit, it was months away I felt a bit guilty for avoiding her because my mind had been filled with thoughts of Rachel. But even though Quinn was easy to look at and made me feel good sometimes I didn't feel any real strong connection to her, I suppose I felt something for her in a way, but I think we were together because it was all to do with reputation, I mean I liked Quinn the making out was great, though only when it suited her, she decided when and where I could touch, but she was my first girlfriend so really I had nothing to compare with, but I felt more for a certain petite brunette, in the short time we connected with each other than I have ever felt for Quinn I wondered what to do now should I try and talk to Rachel or make some sort of move where did she even hang out after school I never saw her at any of the places I hung out at, did she have a boyfriend? I've never seen or heard anything about one. My brain was sure working overtime and was making me sleepy so a short nap was in order. I spent the rest of the weekend finishing my homework, doing chores for Mom and catching up on my sleep. My mind still full of girls, Rachel, Quinn, did I want to try and be with Rachel who I couldn't stop thinking about, or stay with Quinn who I was expected to be with, what should I do?

Monday morning at school I had just got to my locker to grab my stuff for Spanish when all of a sudden my ears were assaulted by a high pitched hissing, that was not enjoyable in any way, "Hey Quinn how are you?" I said not even looking at her knowing full well she would be pissed at me for ignoring her all weekend "Don't you hey Quinn me, Finn Hudson'' she snarls at me her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping in anger "Where the hell were you? I called your phone all weekend, "you know how important prom is and we have to make plans so I get that crown" I tell her I'm sorry and try to think up some excuse but just as I open my mouth to speak my mind goes blank and my mouth hangs open because the star of my weekend dreams stops at her locker a couple down from mine and our eyes meet again, she blushes the prettiest shade of pink I have ever seen and looks down at her shoes Quinn is still standing next to me ranting away, not even noticing I haven't been listening to her, my attention on Rachel, I am jolted out of my Rachel trance by the bell ringing for first period Spanish so I quickly say goodbye to Quinn and hurry away, When I get to Spanish my teacher Mr Schuester is talking to a couple of kids about trying to get some more members for the glee club as only 5 kids have tried out so far, I was only half listening my mind on Rachel, when one kid Artie Abrams spoke to Mr Schue asking " does he know if Rachel had managed to get the music for the song she wanted to sing at the pep rally sorted yet? " Yeah I think she just needed some drums and it should be good to go" he said , Mr Schue also said she was going to be in the auditorium after school again to practice so maybe she had found someone to play the drums for her" I saw Artie nod his head and roll his wheelchair away to his desk, I couldn't believe it Rachel must be the owner of that angelic voice I heard on Friday, an idea suddenly came to me and I stuck my hand in the air waving it madly, to get Mr Schue's attention. "Yes Finn?" He asks "I can play drums pretty well if it will help you guys out" I said. Mr Schue had the biggest smile on his face and was so happy "that's great Finn can you be in the auditorium at 4o'clock?, "Sure I said nodding my head and smiling, my day just got a whole lot better I couldn't wait till after school.

I was in the cafeteria at lunch secretly observing Rachel who was sitting with her friends a few tables over, when Quinn came storming over, wanting to know what my problem was and how dare I ignore her all weekend and brush her off like I did this morning, did I not know how important prom was to her, she demanded I to come over to her house after school todiscuss our campaign , "I can't Isaid, I had something important to do" she glared at me and said " Finn nothing is more important than our campaign, we have so much to do so I can win that crown". "Quinn calm down I don't have time for this crap now, I am busy this afternoon so can you just deal with it and stop pushing this fucking prom shit so hard, you know it's not my thing, I don't even want to go if I can't have any fun. I think you are getting too carried away with the whole thing it's just a school dance. "She looked at me with a glare that would melt steel and got up and stomped away. I seriously wondered what the hell I was doing with her, I couldn't help but think about how Rachel would just go to prom and have fun with her friends. I wondered what she would wear, I could imagine her in a soft pink dress with her hair in a tumble of curls, she would look like a princess, I had the strangest dream of going with her holding her close while slow dancing, and kissing her soft looking, full pink lips at the end of the night, she wouldn't need a cheap plastic crown to show she was special. I spent the rest of lunch and afternoon classes daydreaming, which was really weird because I haven't even had a conversation with her and already my thoughts have moved to the future, a future with her….

4 o'clock came finally and I made my way to the auditorium excited to play the drums and find out once and for all if it was in fact Rachel that belonged to the angelic voice I heard on Friday. As I walked through the door I saw Mr Schue and the other kids standing around the piano, I sort of recognised them from other classes and knew they were kids Puck said were in need of a slushie facial on a daily basis, just because they were there, their names I think were Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang and Kurt Hummel, Artie I knew from Spanish, the last person standing to the side of the big black piano was the one person I had wanted to see the most, Rachel! "Finn hi", Mr Schue said as I got closer thanks for coming we hope you enjoy yourself and maybe you will decide to join us permanently we could always use more members we need a minimum of 12 people to be able to compete at sectionals ."I just smiled and waved at everyone and nodded my head "Hi I said nervously, Ok so what do you want me to play? I asked looking at Rachel. I saw the shocked look, on Rachel's face and hoped I haven't scared her by just showing up "um do you know Don't Stop Believing by Journey?" She asks softly, "Yeah I do", I say nodding my head happily "it's from one of my favourite 80s rock bands" "ok then let's give it a try, from the top" Mr Schue said clapping his hands as everyone took their places.

I was stunned we did the song, I even sang along I couldn't believe the angel I heard was Rachel, I was at a loss for words and made the most unexpected and sudden decision I have ever made, without even thinking about it I said I want to join glee club everyone was cheering, I noticed the beaming smile on Rachel's face, l was welcomed into the group feeling at home right away. It made me so happy and I had never felt as alive, as I had singing and pounding on the drums, and as an added bonus I would see Rachel three times a week at rehearsal, and maybe we would be able to get some time to practice with just the two of us, well not just practice I was really hoping we could talk, as I wanted to get to know all about everything that made up Miss Rachel Berry.

After practice was done I was headed to my car but halted in my steps, after hearing my name spoken softly in that voice I was fast becoming addicted to "Finn wait up please " I turned around to see Rachel with a blush on her pretty face and her bottom lip between her teeth, "Hey Rach what's up?"

"Umm h-hi Finn, I just wanted to thank you for helping out at glee club and hope you really did mean what you said about joining, because you are very talented and you would be a great addition to our group, maybe you could get some other kids to show an interest as well, it would mean the world to all of us if we could get enough members to show at sectionals, plus I really like singing with you , we have great musical chemistry and I think we could be something special, do you want to exchange phone numbers just in case of extra practices?" she said quickly and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Yeah sure that would be a fantastic idea I said" nodding, I was smiling inside and happy to notice the relieved look on her face when I said that. I assured her I meant every word I said about joining glee club, though I couldn't promise any other kids would join but would talk to some of the other guys on the team, she nodded her head and gave me the biggest brightest smile I think I had ever seen, and my heart did flip flops in my chest I was falling for her in a big way and hoped she felt something for me as well." Ok then, thanks again Finn, I'd better get going, see you tomorrow? " I nodded and smiled back, and said I hoped so, with a wave and another big smile she was gone. Later that night, I sent a message to Rachel saying I really had a great time in glee that afternoon, and couldn't wait to see her again, so we could talk more and I could get to know her better. I hoped I wasn't being too forward but I truly did want to spend more time with all of them, but mostly her. I wasn't sure if she would respond to my message but no more than 5 minutes later she replied saying she was glad I had a good time and was looking forward to more time spent together as well.

My mind was on those thoughts when the phone went off again hoping it was Rachel, I quickly answered it without looking at the caller ID, I had barely got out a hello when my eardrums are assaulted with a shrill "WHAT THE FREAKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING JOINING THAT LAME ASS LOSERS CLUB ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY RUN FOR PROM QUEEN ON PURPOSE OR ARE YOU JUST ABNORMALLY STUPID?, I AM TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW, FINN HUDSON YOU WILL QUIT THAT STUPID GLEE CLUB RIGHT THIS MINUTE, I WILL NOT BE MADE TO LOOK A FOOL, AND IF YOU DON'T QUIT I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR SOCIAL STANDING AT SCHOOL IS FINISHED, OH AND IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU STOP HANGING AROUND WITH THAT HIDEOUS BERRY FREAK SHE IS NOTHING BUT A DESPERATE , FRIGID, UGLY, LOOSER, GOING NOWHERE IN LIFE. IF THE VOTING BODY AT SCHOOL SEE YOU HANGING AROUND WITH HER MY CHANCE OF WINNING PROM QUEEN WILL BE IN THE FREAKING TRASH CAN RIGHT WHERE SHE BELONGS". I didn't care when she was calling me names but the minute she said stuff about Rachel I exploded, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT FUCKING SHIT ABOUT RACHEL YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER SHE IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU, YOU KNOW WHAT QUINN? I WON'T TAKE YOUR CRAP ANYMORE, YOU DO NOTHING BUT TREAT ME LIKE SHIT, I DON'T THINK YOU EVEN REALLY CARE ABOUT ME, YOU JUST USE ME BECAUSE I AM THE QUARTERBACK AND IT MAKES YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE. NEWS FLASH QUINN YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN THE REST OF US. YOU ORDER ME ABOUT AS THOUGH IAM YOUR FUCKING SLAVE. WELL THAT'S IT QUINN I AM DONE WITH YOU GO AND FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO LIVE OUT YOUR STUPID PROM QUEEN DREAMS WITH, I AM DUMPING YOUR BITCHY CHEERLEADER ASS WE ARE THROUGH!." I slammed my phone shut after deleting and blocking her number. I was so angry especially when she said that nasty shit about Rachel but I was more furious at myself for ever thinking I loved Quinn. When I seriously think about it, we only did what she wanted on date nights it was all fancy dinners or shopping at the mall, she didn't even think about the fact I wasn't as wealthy as her and couldn't afford all that every week. But if I suggested bowling or just staying in and watching a movie I was made to feel like such a bad boyfriend who had no idea how to treat a girlfriend properly, when I thought back I wondered what it was I ever saw in Quinn, sure she was hot and pretty but her nasty, domineering personality sort of negated the hotness. I think it was because we were the top of the popularity heap at school and it was expected, more than actual attraction. I hoped I have heard the last, but I didn't hold out much hope, she would just accept that I broke up with her and get on with her life. I know she has a malicious streak inside but if she ever did anything to hurt Rachel she would hear from me, I wanted to warn Rachel, but thought that might cause her to worry about things needlessly, I vowed to myself then and there to do anything and everything I could to protect Rachel because I was positive I had found my ONE and was really hoping we could get together and be part of something special.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The weeks passed glee practices were great; Rach and I had some time to talk after class most days. By now everyone in the whole school knew I had broken up with Quinn including Rachel, she looked as though she was trying not be just a little bit happy that I no longer had a girlfriend but was there for me if I needed to talk about it, I was so thankful because she was such a caring person and I was so annoyed that I hadn't had the sense to be her friend years ago. We spent hours texting each other at nights and had become really close, I haven't asked her out on a date yet, as I hadn't wanted to rush things, and I didn't want her to feel she was a rebound, combined with the fact we were so busy in glee finalising our competition performances, even though we still didn't have 12 members. Mr Schue was still hopeful more would join, I had no luck convincing Puck and some of my other team mates, to come they just laughed at me and called me a geeky Lima loser among other things that hurt a bit. I mean I was still the same guy, still the quarterback, but because I was doing something different from the rest I was made fun of, but I didn't care I was the happiest I'd been in ages, singing and playing the drums in glee club plus the added bonus I met Rach. I am so thankful I changed my way of thinking and got away from that popular mindset, a couple of kids from the AV and dance clubs joined, and things for glee were looking up. Until a couple of weeks later as I was walking with Rachel one morning before school and found spray painted in bright yellow all over Rachel's locker _WATCH YOUR BACK HOBBIT, STAY AWAY FROM FINN HUDSON, HE IS NOT FOR YOU, YOU ARE NOTHING__._ I couldn't believe what I was seeing I knew straight away who had done this and would deal with her but my first thought was the tiny girl beside me, I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her away, she was in tears and was trying to ask what it was all about, and what had she done to deserve this, but because she was sobbinginto my shirt and her voice was muffled, I could only understand every couple of words , I told her I would take care ofthe person who did this but would not let anything happen to her she meant too much to me , she just looked up at me with her beautiful big brown eyes still shiny with tears and I could tell she knew that we were something special and she could trust me to take care of her, at that very moment I knew she felt for me the same way I felt for her, it might have been too soon but those three little words fell out of my mouth " I love you Rachel, I have been feeling like this for a while now, so please, please say you will be my girlfriend". "Oh Finn, I love you too of course I would be so happy to be your girlfriend", then we kissed it was only short, more like a peck, but it was like an electric current was running through my body, and setting my soul on fire. I was so happy I just had to kiss her again a bit longer this time until the bell went, I looked down at her with a soft look in my eyes and told her to be careful and let me know straight away if anyone gave her a hard time, another quick kiss and we parted, she for English and me for math, although I wasn't concentrating because I was so worried what Quinn would do next to Rachel. I know this time it was only words but it would not surprise me in the least if it came to physical violence, I would do anything to keep my love safe but I had to deal with the cause first, on my way to maths I stopped at Mr Schue's office to ask if he could help me clean the graffiti off Rachel's locker before lunch, he said he would deal with it as he had a free period now, I thanked him and ran to class , I made it just as the door was closing receiving a frown from my teacher. I found my seat and tried to look interested, I wasn't really listening to whatever the teacher was saying which produced another frown and a please pay attention Mr Hudson from the front of the class, which in turn caused some of the other kids to snigger and make snide comments . I had to wait for lunch to deal with Quinn, I just hoped Rachel would be ok, I can't understand why Quinn just won't accept that I don't want to be with her and anyway we weren't really suited for each other it was more a relationship for popularity, I am so glad to be out of it but more worried about Rach. The bell for lunch went and I ran out of class as fast as I could to get to Rachel's locker to make sure she was ok, but just as I turn the corner I heard yelling , it was Quinn standing over my tiny girlfriend who she had backed into the lockers, screaming in Rachel's face about how she was an ugly no talent bitch and had better keep her grubby boyfriend stealing Manhands, away from her man, before I could reach them through the throng of spectators, I saw Quinn storm off in the opposite direction, when I got to Rachel I just wrapped my arms around her, before leading her away to the choir room that was empty at this time of day all the while whispering I'm so sorry I wasn't here , I'm so, so sorry babe. It took Rachel about 5minutes to calm down enough tospeak,Even then half her words got lost, mumbled against the folds of my shirt , when she finally lifted her head to look at me I was so angry because of the hurt and confusion I could see in her eyes . She asked me what was going on so I explained that the reason, I had broken up with Quinn was, because I finally realized we had nothing in common, and were just using each other for popularity and that it was expected by the social hierarchy at our school, I was never in love with her, but her main problem is more about her campaign for winning the Prom queen crown, and how as she is no longer dating the quarterback, her fantasy would probably not happen, plus she was jealous that I picked someone more beautiful and kinder than her, whom I actually love. Rachel just nodded, gave me a watery smile and sniffed away the last of her tears, said thank you for everything, and that she loved me, in-between little kisses, till the end of lunch bell interrupted us again, God! I let out a frustrated groan; a cute giggle left Rach's lips, I wish we could just be alone without the world getting in the way. I walked her to her next class and told her not to leave until I came to collect her with another peck on her lips I said I would see her in an hour. But to please wait for me, she promised she would, so I took off for science worried the whole time about her, and about how I was going to deal with Quinn. The end of the day finally came, I met Rach at her class and we got what was needed for homework, I was pleased to see Mr Schue had been able to get Rach's locker clean, we walked with our hands entwined together out of the school and to the carpark, a little time was spent saying goodbye punctuated with many kisses until she pulled away saying she really had to get home. I pouted at her and made the motion of calling her on the phone later. She giggled and blew me a kiss and drove off. As I turned around I was face to face with the last person in the world I wanted to see and have spoil my moment "What do you want? I have already told you we are done Quinn, now leave me the fuck alone and stay away from Rachel, If you pull another stunt like in the hallway or touch her you will have to answer to me and I will make you regret it Do you understand? I don't want anything to do with you anymore! ". I stormed away to my car my good mood evaporating, before she could even get a word out. All I could see was a furious look on her face that quite honestly was a little scary; I just hoped she would leave Rachel and I alone.

I figured that when you are happy time seems to fly by, and before we knew it, Prom was this weekend and I was so excited cause Rach and I were going together, the glee kids were even singing, we were all taking it in turns, some had solo's, some duet's, and a couple of group numbers, thankfully more kids had joined, we now had a few more than the required 12 members to compete at competitions Mr Schue was ecstatic and busy planning our set list for our sectionals competition coming up soon. I had been receiving notes in my locker all week from who I knew had to be Quinn, reminding me to remember to order the correct colour flowers and ribbon she picked for her corsage so it won't clash with her dress, and the exact time to have the limo waiting at her house so her mother can supervise the photos. Plus to make sure I made the dinner reservation, at somewhere more upmarket and fitting for a prom queen. I just angrily scrunched each and every one up immediately and threw them in the trash. I couldn't believe this there's no way I was going anywhere near Quinn at prom, or anytime and the only corsage I would be buying would be for a beautiful brunette, and would be appreciated not expected. I found Rach to let her know what was going on and to please make sure she took extra care.

I was speechless when I arrived at Rachel's house on prom night, and caught sight of her as she descended the stairs; she looked like the vision in my dream from a few months ago. clad in a figure enhancing pale pink one shouldered gown, that fell in soft folds to the floor, fitting tight around her breasts and tiny waist, and gathered at her right hip by a sparkly star brooch, her hair was twisted into a bun on top of her head with several curled tendrils falling down framing her beautiful face and down her neck, she wasn't wearing a lot of makeup just some smoky grey colour around her eyes, lashes thicker and darker than normal, her lips were a soft glossy pink with a hint of sparkle , cheeks a soft pinky red . When she walked closer to me for a kiss I didn't have to lean down as far as I normally did, I had a perplexed look on my face until she lifted the hem of her dress to revel the sky high heels on her silver peep toe shoes. She looked absolutely stunning. I was speechless, my mouth hung open and my mind was foggy, I was brought back to earth when I felt a soft kiss on my cheek. "Baby, You look so beautiful" I told her as my large hands were fumbling trying to put the corsage on her tiny wrist, I was proud of my choice of flowers it was a small bunch of dark pink orchids with a silver ribbon covered in stars. It was a ideal match "Oh Finn it's perfect thank you so much, you look very handsome and extra sexy, I am so looking forward to tonight "she whispered, a soft blush colouring her face as she pinned the single pink orchid boutonniere she'd chosen, to my lapel. We shared a soft kiss and secret smile. After what seemed like 5000 photos, her Dads declaring they needed to take just one more, even though they had taken one, just about everywhere in the house, yard, on the patio, the stairs and in my car. After they promised to send copies to my Mom, we were finally on our way.

We walked into the Gym, arms wrapped around each other's waists. It was really pretty the walls draped in white curtains, streamers and coloured blinking fairy lights, balloons in bunches all around the corners, potted trees in groups of three situated near the tables, it looked great. In one corner the School band was set up next to a stage and a DJ, we spotted our Glee mates over in a corner with a couple of tables pushed together, after greeting everyone and commenting on how great they all looked. Rach and I sat down and she was immediately ushered into the group of glee girls to talk. She just had time to give me a quick peck on the cheek, so I sat and started to chat with the guys about the upcoming baseball game and said how I was super excited about singing a romantic song with Rachel, I had picked '_Faithfully by Journey'_. Rach and I had been christened FINCHEL by our friends, apparently it was easier to say than Finn & Rachel, and as we were always together they shortened it. We thought it was cute so it stuck I couldn't wait till later in the night when it was the Glee clubs turn to take the stage. We sat and watched the other kids dance for a while, The girls all got up and were dancing together for a couple of songs, my eyes never left Rach. She looked so sexy, a little while later Rachel came bouncing up to me excitement and happiness shining in her dark eyes and grabbed my hand trying to drag me up to dance, we just held each other close and moved to the music, thankfully the music wasn't too fast so we just swayed in the one spot. Every now and then I would place a soft kiss on the top of her head and whisper how beautiful she looked. After a few more dances and some supper it was time for the glee kids to start our set before Principal Figgins, announced Prom King and Queen. When Rachel and I got up to sing our song I was a bit nervous but very happy I got to sing with the most beautiful girl in the school. The music started and we walked towards each other from opposite ends of the stage, every word sung at that moment was true I was so into the song looking into Rachel's eyes the entire time, I didn't notice the music had stopped and Rach had grabbed my hand and was gently tugging me off the stage. When we got back to our table I just needed to kiss her, so I did my lips crashed onto hers, in a deep kiss that conveyed all the feeling I had for her, and the way she reciprocated the kiss I knew she was feeling the same.

Principal Figgins took hold of the microphone to announce King and Queen, I wasn't really listening as I didn't run for court it didn't worry me who won king. I was much happier just being with Rachel and my friends, than worrying about all the superficial nonsense, it wasn't going to do anything for a future career anyway. Principal Figgins announced the Prom King as Marc Thompson, a big cheer went up as Marc walked up to receive his crown he was a cool guy, I was happy for him, next was Queen I could see Quinn making her way towards the stage, Geez! Anyone would think it was already hers; she had such a superior look on her face. She glared viciously at Rachel as she moved past us and purposely bumped into her, She told me she would be waiting for me to have the queen's choice dance so to be ready, as she finished speaking she leaned up to kiss me but I just turned my head in disgust and moved closer to Rach I wrapped my arms around her a bit tighter and whispered just loud enough for Quinn to hear that I thought Rachel should have run for queen, because she would've deserved to win, not just expected it because she wanted it. The glare I received from Quinn would have had me shaking in my shoes if I cared about her at all. When a name that was not Quinn Fabray was called all anyone could hear was an ear-splitting screaming voice. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? THAT CROWN IS MINE I DESERVE TO HAVE IT, I HAVE WANTED IT FOR 3 YEARS, THIS IS YOUR FAULT MAN HANDS YOU UGLY MIDGET TROLL, YOU STOLE FINN AWAY FROM ME AND MADE ME LOOSE MY CROWN WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FREAKING DIE AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE" before anyone can recover from the angry outburst from the steps to the stage, everything happened at once. Quinn launched herself at Rachel and was trying to punch her in the face; my quick reflexes grabbed Rach away just before the first punch landed. A couple of teachers grabbed Quinn to get her away as she was hysterical and screaming that it was Rachel's fault she lost her crown, while I was just trying to get my extremely upset tiny girlfriend away from the noise to quieten her down, she was sobbing so hard she could barely breathe. I got her to calm down enough to tell her that I would do everything in my power to keep her safe and that nothing was her fault. Quinn was crazy and obviously having some sort of mental breakdown, I felt just a little sad for her thinking that if winning a plastic prom crown from a high school in Lima Ohio, was the ultimate aspiration she had for herself in life, then she was the Lima Looser going nowhere, not any of the kids she tormented and ridiculed all the time.

Rachel had finally calmed down, I'd like to think my hugs and kisses helped, she said it did and she felt so safe with me. She knew I would let nothing bad happen to her. After the aggression in the gym had died down Prom continued, with the DJ pumping out some rockin tunes, all us glee kids joined together in a big group and danced as one keeping Rachel close. Everyone else made eye contact with me and promised with unspoken words to watch out for Rachel and help keep her safe when I couldn't be with her. Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Blaine were in a lot of the same classes as both Rach & Quinn so at least I knew they would let me know what went on. When the Prom was over and we had said goodnight to our friends. Rachel and I made our way to my car and just sat for a few minutes without talking just holding hands, trying to comprehend what happened inside.

After about 10 minutes, I started the car and I looked over at Rach asking whether she wanted me to take her home or did she want to go for a drive maybe to the lake just to sit and talk. "That sounds like a perfect idea Finny" she said softly, leaning over and giving me a kiss on the cheek, by the time we got to the lake it had turned a bit chilly, so I took off my Tux jacket and draped it around Rachel's shoulders. We walked down to the water's edge, and after spreading out the blanket from the car I sat and gently pulled Rach down mindful of her dress, so she was sitting between my legs and enveloped her in the safe cocoon of my arms; all the while placing soft kisses on her head and neck. She turned her head so her lips brushed mine ever so softly and murmured thank you for caring so much, also how she hoped the popular kids wouldn't give me too hard a time for being with her. I was astounded at the way she was more concerned about me and what people thought, than what could happen to her. I told her not to worry about me, I was so, so happy to be with her and my only regret is I wished I'd paid more attention to her before, instead of wasting all that time being treated like dirt. She just beamed at me and brought her soft tiny hand up to cup my cheek, and bring my face down to her level so her lips could latch on to mine kissing me with such passion I thought my heart would burst, when air became a necessity we pulled apart and just held each other as close as we could. I hoped she wouldn't be freaked out, as I'm sure she could feel my hardness pressing into her back, but she just made me so happy. I was looking forward with anticipation, to the time when our love for each other would became physical, but I am not the sort of guy who forces himself on a girl and makes her feel guilty if she doesn't want to have sex with me, anyway when Rachel and I get to that stage it will be perfect and a mutual decision. It will be my first time and I'm positive it will be Rachel's too. After all I plan on being with Rachel for ever so there is plenty of time for that, we are just happy being together at the moment.

As It was getting pretty late, I said I'd better take her home so her Dad's didn't start to worry that maybe I had kidnapped her, she giggled and said her Dad's adored me, but yes maybe it was time to go. Her front porch was the scene of another mini make out before the porch light started flickering on and off as a signal to leave some kisses for next time. I groaned at that thought as we both knew, I had an away game for Baseball the next day in Westerville and probably wouldn't be able to see her, but would make sure to call her when I got home Sunday night, she sighed and pouted a little, she said it would have been fun to watch me play, but she had a dance recital and couldn't miss it, but she thanked me for a wonderful night apart from the drama, and that she loved me with another couple of passionate kisses she went inside. I floated back to my car and somehow drove home, said goodnight to Mom after giving her a brief rundown of the night and the subsequent drama. I fell onto my bed after changing into my pyjamas. My dreams that night were of a tiny brunette with a loving heart, floaty pink dresses, big brown eyes, soft lips and tiny hands all the things I wanted and needed in my future.

We played hard and won, Coach was extremely happy and said Monday's training would be a real light one because it's not everyday your team wins the league playoffs, as soon as we were on the bus I called Rachel to let her know the good news and to find out how she went at her recital but the call went straight to her voice mail, I wasn't worried maybe she was in the shower or something , I tried a couple more times on the way home but got the service every time . By now I was starting to worry about just what was going on, she didn't usually take this long to answer, the bus wasn't going fast enough but as soon as we got back to McKinley I jumped into my car and took off for her house. After knocking on the front door for what seemed like ages it was opened by a very sad looking Leroy Berry. "Hi Mr Berry is Rachel home? I've been trying to call her for the last hour or so but she hasn't answered" I very nearly didn't catch him as he collapsed in my arms; a fountain of tears began falling from his already bloodshot eyes. "Mr Berry what happened? I asked with a soft voice full of panic, really starting to worry now as I had never seen such a robust man in such a desperate state. All he could manage to utter was "Rachel and hospital" I nearly fell down myself but as I was sort of holding him up I sensed I had to be strong for him. I managed to walk him over to the couch and tried to get him to explain what was going on although my mind was racing and I was panicking now. "What happened to Rachel?" I whispered, unable to raise my voice. He raised his head to look at me and managed to get out that this morning on her way to her dance recital, as she was walking along the sidewalk a car mounted the curb and hit her before driving away at speed. My heart just about stopped and I started to cry, deep sobbing breaths, and tears running like a river down my face. I leant over and just grabbed Leroy in a hug and we held on to each other for dear life until we had calmed down enough to get our butts into gear and go to the hospital. I rang my Mom to tell her what had happened to Rach and where I was going. I would tell her more when I found out more after talking to Hiram and the doctors, but I wasn't leaving the hospital until she was up and about but would keep her informed. She said to give her love to Hiram and Leroy, and if there is anything she could do for them until their baby came home to please let her know straight away. I told her thanks and would pass on her message. I waited until Leroy collected a few things he thought Rachel might need and we left for the Hospital.

We rushed to the emergency department to find out what was going on, we were met by Hiram who as soon as he saw us broke down again crushing me to his chest sobbing into my shirt, while keeping a tight grip on Leroy's hand . Thirty angst filled minutes later a Doctor came out to talk to Rachel's Dad's, they pulled me by the hand, keeping a tight grip on me so I could hear as well, he said that Rachel had a broken leg and arm, a couple of broken ribs and numerous cuts and bruises and some internal bleeding, but what was really worrying was the fact that she has head trauma and has been put in an induced coma until tests come back that should show the full extent of any damage.

We were allowed to see Rachel, but as she was still in a coma she was unresponsive to everything, but at least her dads and I could go into her room and just sit with her. I was not prepared for the tidal wave of emotion, that hit me the minute I saw her tiny body on that bed. She had wires attached to just about every bit of skin that wasn't covered in bandages, her beautiful face was bruised and she had a big gauze pad covering most of her right cheek. It took all my strength to not only hold myself back from rushing to the bed, but Hiram and Leroy as well. At the sight of their only little girl they both collapsed in tears, they fell against me and I tried to manoeuvre them to chairs next to Rach's bed, which was an accomplishment in itself. Because of the machinery surrounding the bed and trying to see through my tears. I finally got them to sit down, and then sat on the very edge of the bed and took hold of her hand and very gently rubbed my thumb over the back of it. I leant down and whispered in her ear that I was here and so, so sorry I wasn't here to keep her safe like I promised. I kept telling her I loved her and to please wake up even though I knew it was the medicine keeping her asleep at the moment. I kissed her forehead and the hand I was holding again, tears falling like rain down my cheeks. I had to leave her for a little while, my stomach was churning and I felt ready to vomit, my mind was all over the place, trying to fathom how anyone could do this to such a sweet, beautiful girl. I was determined to find out and uphold my promise to Rachel, it made me feel sick at the thought that I'd failed her. Her Dads kept telling me this was not my fault at all but I couldn't help but feel guilty. When I find out who did this they will be sorry they ever crossed my path. "I'll be back in a bit I said to Hiram" he nodded and mouthed thank you; I had to get some air and try to calm myself down, with a kiss to Rachel's forehead and an "I love you babe". I took one last look at my Rachel and left the room, I thought Mr Berrys could probably use a coffee or something and I was on my way to the cafeteria to get some hot drinks for them, but as I was passing the nurses desk, I noticed a couple of policemen standing there talking to the doctor treating Rachel. I stopped and asked them if they had any information yet on who the bastard was that hurt Rach, they said the only thing to go on at the moment was that the car was driven by a person with dark hair, the witness that saw the whole thing was a lady with her baby in a pram walking behind Rachel. She said the car was driving normally on the right side of the street and all of a sudden, as though a magnet pulled it towards Rachel, mounted the curb and ploughed right into her. Rachel having no time to get out of the way, the person driving had dark hair and extra-large, sunglasses that covered most of their face. After the car drove off she looked behind to try and see the licence plate and saw the driver whip something off their head, she thought she saw a glimpse of white but couldn't be sure as everything happened so quickly, and she was worried about helping Rachel and calling an ambulance. When I heard that I was shaking with rage, my mind automatically went to a certain blonde, who I knew hated Rach and blamed her failure at winning the damn crown at prom on her. I collapsed at the Policemen's feet, my mind exploding with thoughts of hate towards her and my tears streaming down my face. I was trying to speak but all that came out through my sobs and stuttered breaths was "F-Fabray and hate Rach". I could feel myself being lifted up and a hand rubbing my back, a soft worried voice was calling my name, after I calmed enough down to speak properly, even though my tears were still falling I managed in a small voice to tell the policemen about what Quinn Fabray, had said about wanting Rachel to die and how she had tried to punch Rachel at prom, the message on her locker and the verbal abuse at school. How I used to date Quinn but broke up with her a few months ago, because I'd fallen in love with Rachel, and Quinn wouldn't accept it and blamed Rachel for her problems. I wasn't positive Quinn had hurt Rach but wanted the police to speak to the Bitch. After I gave them her details the Police left to follow up on the info. I composed myself enough to get coffee and sandwiches from the cafeteria, then went back to sit with Rach. I rang my Mom to let her know what was happening and that I wasn't leaving her bedside until Rachel woke up; luckily school was on summer break in a couple of days, but nothing was stopping me from being here for her and her Dads. Mom said she would call the school and let them know and bring me some clothes and things tomorrow and she understood I wasn't leaving the hospital but to tell Hiram and Leroy if they needed anything at all to please let her know, she sent her love to everyone. About four hours later the Doctor came to take Rachel for some tests to see if she could be brought out of the coma and to do some Brain function tests or something. I was so nervous about the results what if she can't remember me or anything, what if she forgets how to sing? I just wanted my Rachel back and for her to wake up. Her Dads and I were hoping against hope she would wake up on her own very soon. We didn't talk much while we were waiting except to say how, Rach made me so happy and how much I loved her. Even though we were young and hadn't been together all that long, I knew she was the only one for me, and I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. We had a special connection; how I felt it after hearing her sing for the first time not even knowing it was her. It was like a rope or tether joining our hearts together from the first time our eyes connected. Her Dads both just nodded and said Rachel is the happiest she'd ever been and felt the exact same way about me, they had no doubt we would be together in the future as they could see we were meant to be. I told them what I had said to the policemen about my suspicions over Quinn Fabray's involvement and how they would speak to her.

When the Nurses brought Rachel back to the room her Doctor informed us that all they could do for her now was keep monitoring her condition. I told Mr Berry's I wasn't leaving so if they wanted to go home and rest it would be okay, they wanted to stay but I could tell they were close to exhaustion, plus there was nothing they could do at the moment, I promised I would call the minute there was any change. It was about 1am when they finally left but said they would return first thing in the morning. Before they left I went to get a cup of coffee and tried to make myself as comfortable as possible in the chair next to Rach. I wasn't expecting to sleep so I just took hold of her tiny cold hand brought it to my lips and kissed it gently. While trying to speak without crying telling her to please open her beautiful brown eyes and smile at me. That she had to wake up, I missed hearing her sing, because when she did it touched something inside and made my heart beat faster. I kept apologizing and telling her I loved her so much. Then I remembered something I'd seen in a movie about some guy's wife that had been in a coma and he played all her favourite music to her over and over. I didn't have any music but I could sing so I started with some of my favourites we had sung in glee club. All the time stroking her hand until my throat began to hurt and I was falling asleep. Next thing I knew I was gently being shaken awake, It was 7am "Rach?" I muttered and looked at her bed hoping I had been dreaming about her being hurt. "No it's Mom honey I brought you a change of clothes, some food and a few other things" she said. "Is there any change" I asked jumping up from the chair to try and get the kink out of my back. "I don't think so, Hiram and Leroy are outside talking to the Doctor" Mom said. I gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and a whispered "I Love You", and went to find her Dads and the Doctor. "Finn, good morning how are you?" Leroy asked trying to sound encouraging but not looking much better than he did last night.

"I'm ok I suppose, I was hoping this was a bad dream and when I woke up she would be laughing and singing and giving me that special smile she has just for me." Her dads just nodded with a sad smile. "Dr. Metcalfe said "she has been taken out of the induced coma now and all the other test results have come back ok so it was just a matter of time. The rest was up to Rachel to wake up on her own when her body was ready. He gave no guaranteed timeframe, of when that would be so all we could do now was to wait and pray, but at the moment she is comfortable and healing". The three of us just nodded our thanks and he left us to ourselves. "Have the Police got any new information on the person who did this? I asked" "not anything concrete" Hiram said. "They said they would follow up on what you told them about that Quinn girl but as far as we know they haven't been able to get anything from her" "I KNOW SHE DID THIS, SHE HATES RACH, BECAUSE SHE THINKS IT WAS RACHEL'S FAULT I BROKE UP WITH HER, AND SHE WON'T ACCEPT THAT I DON'T WANT HER ANYMORE, I NEVER LOVED HER. PLUS THE FACT SHE LOST A STUPID PLASTIC PROM CROWN." I was screaming now I was just so angry that the girl I love was fighting for her life and the Bitch that did this to her was playing little Miss perfect just like she always did. My Mom came rushing out of Rachel's room when she heard me yelling, and tried to calm me down but I wasn't having it. I stormed off to the room where my heart was laying and looked at her beautiful face covered in bandages and bruises before breaking down and sobbing all over her sheets. I promised her I would find the person who did this to her and somehow make them pay. I was so in love with her, she had to wake up, because I wasn't complete without her, because she made me a better person and we had a wedding to plan for in a couple of years. She was the only girl I will ever want and can see a future with. I kissed her very gently on the lips and told her I'd be back in a little while, but her Dads and my Mom were here to keep her company. My Mom had brought my I-Pod and mini speaker, so I set that up on repeat to play all our favourite songs and duets from glee. I kissed her lips again and left to get the answers I needed. As I left I told her Dads and my Mom I was going to try and find the person responsible, they didn't try to stop me just asked me to be careful and not do anything stupid or dangerous . I left the hospital and sat in my car for a couple of minutes, before calling Mr Schue to tell him what happened and could he let the other Glee kids know. "Of course Finn our thoughts and prayers are with you and the Berry's, "He said he would organise the other kids to help the Mr Berry's as he knew everyone would want to help in any way possible" I thanked him and hung up. I drove straight to the Police station to talk with the officers and to try and get some more details about what the witness said. I was out of luck with new information, besides hair colour the only definite thing was the car, apparently it was an older model white one. Quinn's car was a late model, red Volkswagen convertible beetle. I was so angry, I was still convinced she had something to do with the accident even if it wasn't her driving the car, I knew deep down she did it. But I also knew I had to leave the investigation to the police, I mean they have all the resources to follow up things like that. So dejectedly I left the station and returned to Rachel, praying for a miracle. As I walked into Rachel's room I was met with laughing and music, nearly every surface was covered in flowers, balloons and soft toys. The entire Glee club was packed into the small room, "Rach" I said softly a big smile on my face but by the time I made it to her bedside my smile had fallen, crestfallen as she was still asleep. I gave her a kiss and a whispered "Hi Baby", my eyes becoming a little misty, but it was great to see everyone joining together, to try and make the sad situation a bit better. Her Dad's and my Mom had gone to the cafeteria. One by one everyone gave me a hug or pat on the back, even Mr Schue was here, though he stepped out after a little while to go and talk to Mom and Mr Berry's.

A Nurse came in about an hour later to give Rach a sponge bath, everyone said their goodbyes but to please keep them up to date. They said they would return later but in smaller groups. I thanked them all, my tears slowly falling; it was wonderful to know Rach was genuinely loved by so many. When her Dad's came back I asked if they'd mind if I learnt how to bathe Rachel. They were okay with that as they knew I wanted to be there at all times and do whatever I could do for Rach. Once the nurse brought in all the things needed I grabbed a t-shirt from my bag to put on her afterwards, smiling a little because I thought Rach might know somehow and get some comfort. Nurse Sally told me what to do then left the room silently, leaving us alone. As I so very carefully wiped the warm sponge over her I winced, not wanting to use too much pressure in case I hurt her more, but I surprised myself with how comfortable I was with this. I told myself it was helping. Every time I moved over a scrape or bruise I kissed it and murmured, "I love you" I finished the bath and redressed her in my t-Shirt, I had to chuckle as it totally swamped her. Any other time I would have been so turned on, her body was absolutely perfect but now was not the time to be thinking about her like I was some creepy pervert. I managed to brush her hair and put it into a sort of braid, it was a bit untidy but at least I figured it would keep it knot free.

The days passed slowly with small changes, the bruises on her face and body were fading; the bandage on her face had come off leaving a noticeable scar that would hopefully fade more over time, but Rachel still hadn't woken up. I still sat with her all day and night not caring much about my appearance, basically just showering when forced to, not really even eating, just holding her hand. I slept for short periods at a time in the recliner chair next to the bed. The other kids came by most days and talked about everything and anything, I wondered if Rachel could hear what was going on around her. I had started to read stories to her I began with the autobiography of her idol Barbara Streisand, wow! She sure had an interesting life I can see how Rach gets inspired to overcome the negative comments about striving for a dream. We moved on to the Harry Potter series which I really enjoyed, then twilight, I could understand where the main character was coming from wanting to become immortal so she could spend forever with her true love, that's pretty much how I felt about Rach, though I wasn't too keen on the turning into sparkly marble bit. Reading out loud was never my most favourite thing, but for my Rachel I would do anything to let her know how much I loved her.

It was 2 weeks after the accident when I was coming back to Rachel's room from the bathroom, Hiram and Leroy were outside the door talking with the Policeman handling the case "Oh Finn some good news "they said. The police have laid charges against Quinn Fabray". I don't remember what happened next my head started to spin, a cold sweat covered my body, I couldn't breathe, my eyes rolled backwards and I fainted. When I came to, the Mr Berry's were looking at me with such concern and love I was overwhelmed, and burst into tears," Does that mean the bitch will rot in prison? " I sobbed out, "No, because she is still a minor most likely just time in a juvenile detention centre, Det. Jackson said we will stay in touch". I rushed back to Rachel, gave her a big kiss on her soft sweet lips and told her she really, really needed to wake up now, because the malicious bitch that put her in the hospital has been charged and we can now enjoy the rest of summer together and make plans for senior year and our future. All the while I had been sitting here I have been thinking about my future besides Rach, I was looking up info about the New York Fire Department. I have always thought it would an exciting career and a way of giving back to the community and helping others. I know New York is a long way from Lima but it is an inevitability that Rachel will end up there and as I want to be with her for ever I have to go too. I sent an expression of interest, to join the FDNY after senior year and college, now I just have to wait to hear.

I sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped myself as much as possible around my tiny love and very softly started to sing our favourite song. As soon as the I had sung the first line a soft raspy "Finny?" was heard, I was sure I was sleeping but when I looked down I saw the most wonderful sight in the world a pair of deep chocolate eyes, that were looking straight into mine "Hi" she whispered croakily, "Hey I've missed you" I said and placed a soft kiss on the lips I loved it was returned just as gently. I pressed the Nurses button and the room was, suddenly filled with people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After her Doctors had been and put Rachel through a seemingly endless battery of tests, she was resting as comfortably as could be expected, with cumbersome casts on her leg and arm. Thankfully no memory loss was apparent as she had been asked all sorts of questions from her past and the present. So all there was to do now was heal; they said she should be able to go home the day after tomorrow providing everything went ok overnight. Her dads left to get the house ready and get some much need relaxing sleep, I just sat on the bed cuddled up with Rachel and we talked about everything that had happened. I told her it was Quinn that had hurt her and that she would most probably be sent to Juvie for a time. How I would from this moment on do anything and everything I could to protect her because she meant the world to me, I had tears silently sliding down my cheeks as I was trying to get her to understand, the depth of my feelings for her and how I wanted to die myself if she did. I saw her little face crumple with sadness when I said that, she said she couldn't imagine a world without me in it. How her feelings for me were just as strong and I had to promise to never ever leave her. How I knew her future was in New York and Broadway, and as my future, was with her, I wanted to join the New York Fire Department, I told her I had sent an expression of interest to join after college and was just waiting to hear back, I was just hoping my grades would be good enough but Rachel said she would help me study to make sure they were. "I am so proud of you for thinking about a career that can make such a difference to people" she said "Although even if you wanted to stay in Lima and be a construction worker, gardener or even a tire mechanic, I would still love and be proud of you. But being together, in New York it would be a dream come true for me"." While I was asleep I thought I was dreaming I could hear your voice telling me how much you loved me, and something about planning a wedding were you serious?"

"Yes Rach I was! you are my future, and I can't think of anything I want more than to be with you for the rest of my life, do you know what I see when we kiss?", she shakes her head "Stages on Broadway , standing ovations, wedding dresses. Your body round and glowing with a baby made from our love, a little girl that looks just like you, maybe a little boy with my dorky dimples and bad dancing abilities. A yard covered in toys, even a real family Christmas with lights and snowmen, and everyone I love most in the world gathered around the tree just happy being together surrounded by love". Her eyes had gone all misty while I was speaking, and she tightly grabbed my hand "Oh Finny that is what I see too, and I love your dimples baby "she said in the softest voice. Our lips met in a sweet gentle kiss she was beginning to fall asleep in my arms, when she told me to go home and rest as I looked terrible I shook my head no "I'm good here baby". She pouted and gave me her puppy dog eyes "well if you won't go home, at least have a shower and a decent feed "she said. I relented and took off for the bathroom; I was shocked when I looked in the mirror the guy staring back didn't even look like me. It was as if I had aged 20 years. My face was covered in a thick bristly scruff, there were dark rings under my eyes the rest of my face was tired and gaunt looking; now I come to think about it I really was famished. 45 minutes later all refreshed and fed I was back, cuddled around Rach, my heart complete and mind at peace I fell asleep the instant my head hit the pillow.

It took two trips to the car with all the flowers, balloons and soft toys, the day we took Rachel home. Her Dad's had set up the downstairs lounge for her so there were no stairs to worry about while she was in a wheelchair. All the glee kids wanted to come over but it was decided to let her settle in at home for a couple of days first, they were disappointed but understood. Rachel told everyone we could all get together on Friday for a movie night, a chorus of "Yeah", "You bet", and "Can't wait" was heard followed by beaming smiles from everyone. Now that Rachel was out of the hospital, and safe at home I could relax. I had decided to get a job to help with college and the future, Kurt had mentioned his Dad needed some help at his Tire shop and would recommend me. I went down to Hummel Tire and Lube, the next morning and was given a job straight away. I knew Rachel would be okay with her Dad's and my Mom being there, plus the Glee kids took turns to keep her company. My working day began at 8am until 2pm; I was living with the Berry's so all my free time was spent there.

Everything was great Rachel was just about all healed the cast on her arm had come off a week ago, the bruising had faded to a couple of yellow patches on her ribs and the leg cast was due to be removed in a fortnight. My job at the Tire shop was good I was learning heaps, it was messy work but it was good to learn new skills, the other guys at the shop were nice and very helpful. Mr Hummel said I was a great worker and picked up the different jobs really quickly. Today when I got home after work, Rach was sitting on the porch swing. I felt so grown up coming home after a day at work to be met by the love of my life, she gave me a deep kiss and meaningful looks that gave the impression she wanted more. We haven't mentioned the subject of sex yet, for the obvious reason that Rachel was still sore and had a cast, but I could tell we both felt like it would happen soon. "Hi, you look so handsome and grown up plus I am really digging the messy look" she says, "Hi to you too gorgeous" I say as I get my breath back and lean down for another kiss. "Did you have a good day?" I asked, giving her a hug and trying not to get grease over her from my coveralls, "Yes it was ok, I missed you though" she said with a pout, "Aw Babe don't be sad I'm home now, just let me go have a shower and we can sit and talk or watch a movie or maybe a walk to the park till dinner time", another kiss and I headed off for the shower after helping her back inside to the couch. She had decided a walk to the park was what she wanted, the fresh air and sunshine was just the thing to lift her spirits I knew she was getting tired of being house bound, so I tried to find fun things for us to do together. The Park was great there were kids running all around, families having picnic's, birds chirping it was busy but relaxing at the same time. I spread a blanket under a shady tree and lifted Rachel out of her wheelchair and sat her down, after I had made myself comfy resting my back against the tree's rough trunk, she manoeuvred herself between my legs and wrapped my arms around her tummy. We just sat watching everything for a little while until she started talking. "Finny?" "Hmm?" "Do you think we are ready to have sex yet?" "I looked down at her and saw nervousness in her eyes and by the way she had bit her bottom lip I could tell the question was bothering her. " I know I am in love with you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you and of course I want to take our relationship to the next level, whenever you are ready, but with you, but it will be making love. I won't put any pressure on you we have plenty of time". After I finished speaking her eyes were shiny with unshed tears, she reached her tiny hand to cup my cheek and pull my face down to her so her lips could attach themselves to mine in a deep probing kiss. I felt her tongue run over my bottom lip asking for entrance I complied straight away, and then when our tongues connected I felt heat rip through my body and pool beneath my belt. My shorts feeling uncomfortably tight, I rolled over without losing contact with, or squishing the tiny girl underneath me. As we turned my hand brushed over her breast and I heard a whimper and my name spoken in a breathy voice that made my heart sing. I slowly moved my hand to gently squeeze her, our mouths were still connected. I breathed out an "Oh Rach, baby I am so in love with you" her tiny hands had found their way under my shirt and were rubbing my back and moving over my sides to my stomach. I felt one of them slide past my belt to gently rub the straining bulge in my pants; she whispered back that she was in love with me too. I had to break the intense kiss as a lack of air, was becoming an issue among other things. "Baby, we have slow down", I managed to breathe out" we can't do stuff like this in the park". With a pout she says "Ok but I really want to continue this; I think my Dad's said they had a business dinner, tonight so they will be out late." "Ok Baby Girl let's get you home. We got ourselves together and started for home, when we got there we found a note saying Dad's, had left for their meeting and would be home around Midnight, they had left some money for takeout.

After we decided on and ordered some Chinese to be delivered in an hour we just made ourselves comfy on the couch, after changing into our pyjamas we watched some TV. We were both thinking about the next step in our physical relationship continuing on from what was started at the park. I was nervous because I was so big and clumsy and Rachel so tiny I was worried that when we got to the making love stage I would somehow end up squashing her, and so concerned I would hurt her I mean I'm not a small guy and my penis is in proportion to my size, and well Rach is tiny so I suppose her lady parts are as well. I know the first time for a girl can be painful, I remember that much from health class, I hope I don't spoil it for her, I want it to be really special and not hurt her too much I'd never forgive myself if I ruined her first time.

After we ate and cleaned up the rubbish we settled down to watch a movie. Halfway through I felt a tiny hand move below my waist and gently rub me, making me slowly harden. My breath stopped and I stammered "R- Rach?" "I want to see you she says, I can feel it and want to help you it must be uncomfortable". I didn't know what to do I mean the couch isn't really the best place for this, what if her dads came home early or something." Why don't we go to my room it will be more private and comfortable for you I said, she nodded and bit her lip. "I carried her bridal style up stairs and gently laid her against my pillows, I was breathless, she looked stunning with her hair spread over the white pillows and falling over her shoulders, her legs were straight out in front, her perfect butt covered in not much more than a tiny pair of sleep shorts, her top half in a lacy thin strapped tank top. I could hold back no longer, I just had to kiss her. It was a deep longing kiss; as soon as our lips connected I felt her nibble on my bottom lip with her teeth. I sucked on her tongue and rubbed my hand over her breast, my thumb gliding over her hard nipple. The moan that came from her throat went straight to my already half hard member. I asked if I could take off her top .She just nodded shyly and bit her bottom lip, God! It was so sexy when she did that. Very gently I gripped the bottom of the shirt and slid it carefully up and off her body. Placing little kisses all the way, when I got back up to her mouth, I pressed my lips against hers again and when air was needed I pulled away and just looked into the deepest pools of chocolate I'd ever seen. They were so full of love and trust it brought tears to my eyes, to know that someone as perfect as Rachel could feel that way about me. I placed my lips back onto her silky skin, and moved them in slow motion kisses down her throat and over her collarbone, around to her ear then sucked on the pulse point just under her chin. I was sure I'd left a mark but I couldn't help it my passion was so strong, Rachel kept moaning and whispering my name while rubbing her hands all over my back, gripping my hair in her tiny fists. I lifted my face up for a second to breathe and she quickly took control by attacking my neck, sucking and bitting a spot then running her tongue over to soothe the mark. I kissed down to her chest and my mouth found a supple breast. My hand found her other one and began to squeeze it and gently pinch her nipple, rubbing it between my forefinger and thumb till it became a hard bud. We were both panting and whispering words of love to each other. I was so hard it was getting painful pressed against Rach's thigh, Rachel must have felt it too because in an instant she had managed to flip us over. I scooted up to lean against the headboard and held her against my stomach "I love you so much "I said and lent down for another kiss, she reached up and connected our lips. Her hand slipped between us to undo the tie on my sleep shorts tugging them down my hips which I lifted slightly to assist her in removing them." Oh my "she said when she saw me in all my glory for the first time."It's so big she whispered her eyes were as big as saucers. I felt my face blush a deep shade of red and puffed out "and only for your eyes forever baby girl". She pulled herself back up my body all the while pressing herself against me, and took hold of my t-shirt to pull it over my head I had to help as she was too little to reach . She wriggled back down to my stomach and was busy placing butterfly kisses all over me. My eyes closed and my head fell back against the pillows, I was in heaven I'd never felt anything this good before in my life my breathing was uneven. Then all of a sudden my eyes shot open, as I felt a tiny hand wrap around my hard length. "Rach" she just looked up at me with her big, beautiful brown eyes over flowing with love. Slowly she moved her hand up and down, rubbing her thumb over the tip spreading the moisture that had leaked out over my length. The next thing that registered was her warm wet mouth enclosing my rock hard dick and gently sucking, first the tip, then sliding up and down till I hit the back of her throat. My hands slid into her hair while moaning her name and "Oh God! Baby that feels so good" I was trying not to push down on her head because I didn't want to choke her but she kept going , her hand grasping my balls and massaging them while still swirling her tongue around me. She came up for air and was just licking me up and down as though I was an ice cream cone. I couldn't take much more and panted out "Rach, babe I'm going to cum" She just smiled at me and covered me with her mouth again. Her eyes connecting with mine the whole time; I felt myself touch the back of her throat and couldn't hold back. I shot my load straight down her throat. After what seemed like ages I came down and just pulled her up to my face kissing her so hard I'm sure she will have bruised lips." That was the best thing I have ever felt I love you so much baby. "It was pretty good for me too I am so wet!" "Well Miss Berry I can help you if you want" I said with a smirk and raised eyebrow "I want Mr Hudson, very much", she pants out.

"Well first of all let's get you out of these wet pants we wouldn't want you to catch a chill now would we?" I said with a cheeky smile that showed my dimples. She shook her head and mouthed out a no, I slowly pulled her little shorts and panties down her endless legs being careful getting past the cast. When she was fully naked all the breath left my body in a rush I had never seen anyone so beautiful and perfect. I know I had seen her in the hospital but this was an entirely different situation. I pulled her up a bit higher on the bed and lay on my stomach between her open legs. I slowly kissed her mouth and moved my lips in slow motion all over her neck and over her soft breasts; I sucked a nipple into my mouth and very gently tugged on it. I switched and gave the other one the same attention, making a trail of kisses and little nips towards her stomach swirling my tongue, around and inside her belly button. Her body twitched and her breathing was shallow. I looked up at her face and saw nothing but trust in her eyes; I love you she mouthed at me, while my lips moved of their own accord down to her secret place. My tongue found its way into her moist folds and swiped up towards the little button hidden away. As soon as my lips found it Rachel arched off the bed her voice coming out in gasps. "FINNY don't stop, what are you doing, OH Baby Please I need more!" I was more than happy to accommodate her so I kept doing what she asked of me, I pushed my tongue inside and swirled it about a bit. I sucked on the magic button and at the same time I pushed slowly one finger inside and rubbed her, after a little while I added another finger and scissored them. I had to press my other hand onto her tummy to keep her still. I could feel her squeezing my fingers so tightly, her breathing was ragged and all of a sudden she lets out an "OH MY GOD FINNY" and squirted all over my hand. I slowly pulled my fingers out and licked them clean, while maintaining eye contact I moved back up to kiss her lips, she moaned into my mouth as she could taste her own juices. Her tiny hands gripped my shoulders so tightly, she wrapped her good leg around my waist and said, in the sexiest voice I have ever heard "Thankyou baby I am so in love with you can do that anytime you like". "You are more than welcome" I whispered, "I love you too, more than anything; you are my everything forever you know that don't you? Sleep now baby your dads will be home soon and you will have to go back to your own bed" she pouted at me but snuggled into my chest, her soft cheek resting over my heart and fell asleep. I was trying to get my head around the intense feeling swirling throughout my body; I didn't want her to go to her bed but knew she had to. Her dads were cool and all but I wasn't sure they would want to come home and find us in this position, so I set the alarm on my phone to wake us in plenty of time to get ourselves organised so they would be not able to tell what we had been doing. Before I dosed off I made a mental note to stop at the drug store and buy some protection after work tomorrow because I knew we would be using them sooner rather than later, and there was no way I was going to risk getting Rachel pregnant and spoil all our future plans, that step was years down the track. I slept with a big smile on my face and my arms wrapped tightly around, my one! The most perfect girl in the universe.

When I got home from work a week or so later Rachel was waiting for me on the porch swing like always, my face lit up when I saw her but suddenly fell as I saw the look on her face, I ran up to her dropped my bag and gathered her in my arms "Baby what's wrong, what happened"?. She showed me a crumpled piece of paper and promptly burst into tears. I nervously took the paper from her with a shaking hand and smoothed it out enough to read. It was a letter from the court to say, that Quinn Fabray's court hearing was scheduled in a week and Rachel was required to attend to make a victims statement. I know Rachel was scared I was too, but I'd promised to keep her safe and no one was ever going to hurt her again. I would be strong for her. We had found out that the car Quinn had used to run Rachel down belonged to her Spanish maid Maria. Who even though she couldn't speak English very well, had questioned how her car came to be dented. Quinn just ignored her queries and said it must have happened the day Quinn and Maria were at the mall. Then one day a week or so ago, while Maria was working she found some notepaper scrunched up and hidden under the cushions on the couch and as she didn't have a good grasp of English. She took the papers to Santana Lopez a Spanish friend of hers, who spoke English fluently and asked her to explain. From what Maria could understand from the papers she could tell it wasn't good. Santana went with her to the Police Station and told them what Maria had found and about the damage to her car. The pages Maria found were apparently pages from a diary giving an insight into the amount of hatred Quinn held for Rachel, they gave all the details of the plan to run Rachel down with the car. There was a bit added at the bottom of the last page that made the whole thing more sinister and premeditated. Quinn had been driving past Rachel's house daily trying to find out her movements, and had somehow found out about the dance recital on the Sunday, after prom and also knew I was out of town that day at my baseball game. So when she spotted Rachel on the sidewalk, she completely lost her mind. Then as though nothing had happened just went on with her life. She showed no remorse what so ever, about the jeopardy she had put Rachel's life in, she didn't even seem to care about herself and the trouble she was in. The Day of the court hearing came and Mr Hummel was kind enough to give me the day off to go with Rachel. The other Glee Kids, Dads, Mom , Mr Schue and even Mr Hummel all turned up for moral support , As soon as we were seated and SHE was brought in I felt Rachel shaking in my arms, her face pressed against my chest. As soon as the Judge started telling the court what the charges were. Quinn suddenly yelled from the stand that everything that happened to Rachel was her fault because she was an" UGLY, BOYFRIEND STEALING BITCH, THAT WAS GOING NOWHERE IN LIFE" she then went on about all the other things she blamed Rach for, like making her a laughing stock in front of the whole school for losing her prom crown because when I told her were on a break and began to hang around with Manhands, her no one would vote for her. After she is finished yelling and screaming she kept winking at me and giving me looks I think she thought were sexy, but all it did was make me want to slap her lying, bitchy face. Poor Rachel was literally shaking in my arms and sobbing her heart out into my shirt. The Judge had heard enough of Quinn's Shit and ordered her to be taken out of the courtroom, but before she was out the door she yells out "FINN YOU LOVE ME NOT THAT UGLY HOBBITT BITCH WE BELONG TOGETHER, WE CAN BE BACK ON TOP, and I NEED YOU FINN". I just ignored her and held Rachel closer to me. I wasn't going to embarrass myself or Rachel by reacting to her. The judge called a 15 minute recess for everything to calm down. We stayed where we were in the courtroom, as it was easier for Rachel. All our friends gathered around and spoke calming words of support. The judge came back and asked Rachel to give her statement in her own words and to take her time as he could see she was still upset. After listening to everything he sentenced Quinn to 2 months at a Juvenile detention centre as well as 6 months in anger management therapy. When she returned to school, she was to stay away from Rachel and not contact her in any way. We left the court relieved that Rachel would be safe now and we could get on with our lives and our senior year. I noticed Kurt had introduced his Dad to my Mom and they were sat on the side chatting. He was a good man and I saw Mom blush for the first time ever, they both looked happy it would be good for both of them if they got together. Mom and Mr Hummel went to get a meal elsewhere, I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and told her quietly he was a good man and to be happy.

Rach and I along with everyone else, all met up at the local diner to grab a bite to eat, before heading home. Rach and I got into the car not really talking a lot about what had happened in court on the drive home. I made Rach a cup of herbal tea and settled her on the couch with Funny Girl playing on the TV, I sat down beside her and she automatically snuggled into my side we spoke a bit about what had happened earlier , but before long Rach had dozed off. I hoped things would be ok now. I pushed all the drama to the back of my mind and felt my own eyes slide shut.

Today was the day Rach got her leg cast off. We arrived at the Hospital about 9am and 45 minutes later we walked out after Doctor Metcalfe checked Rach over, and said he was happy with the way she had recovered but to try and take it easy for a few more days, "No Dancing" he said with a smile. We thanked him and left the building hands intertwined, Rach smiling her big beaming smile that lights up the room.

I had been thinking for a few days about taking Rach away somewhere for a well-deserved break before School started, I mentioned this idea to her on the drive home and was answered with a beam and kiss on the cheek, I said I'd need to ok a few days off at work, but it should be ok Mr Hummel knew how stressful things had been lately. The next question was where to go? I called a couple of friends for suggestions when we got home, Kurt said his family owns a small cabin near a lake about 2 hours' drive away, and would ask his Dad but was pretty sure we could use it for the weekend. It sounded perfect, Kurt called me back 30 minutes later and said his dad was more than happy to let us use the cabin, and would drop the key off later. When Dad's came home I explained the plan, they were on board with it and said to have a good time and be careful. I Okayed the time off with Mr Hummel or Burt as he said to call him and went upstairs with Rach to pack, as we wanted to leave on our trip first thing in the morning. The drive to the cabin was quiet we sang along to songs playing over the radio, talked a little but mostly Rach just kept hold of my hand and looked out the window at the scenery. "Babe, are you ok? You're pretty quiet" I asked concerned, she turned her face towards me and nodded with a cheeky smile "I'm just thinking about how I will have you all to myself this weekend and wondering what ever am I going to do with you" I just gave her a knowing look and wiggled my eyebrows at her, as my mouth turned up on the right side showing my dimple. "I have some ideas" I said her face coloured to a beautiful shade of pink and she gripped my hand a bit tighter.

The cabin was in a perfect spot, just a short walk to the water's edge, surrounded by trees and we could see some hills in the distance. We unloaded the car and as it was only just before lunch time we took a drive to the little town about 10 minutes away to check it out and pick up some lunch. We got back to the cabin about 2 pm after a very enjoyable lunch at a little café and a walk around the pretty town full of colourful gardens and old buildings; they even had a second hand shop where Rach found an original Broadway poster of Funny Girl that surprisingly she didn't have. We organised things, made up the queen sized bed, made sure the water heater was turned on and unpacked our food supplies. We spent the rest of the afternoon down by the lake, swimming, sun baking and napping. Rach was lying on top of my naked chest, her hair shinning in the sun, and spread all over her shoulders and back, I kept running my fingers through the silky brunette strands. It was perfect the weather was warm with a light breeze blowing off the water, the scenery was just like a picture postcard, and all we could hear were bird's calling to each other, crickets and the occasional fish splashing from the water to catch a bug. We didn't say much just laid there taking in the beauty of our surroundings, for a while longer then as the day started to cool down made our way back indoors.

We made a start on dinner something simple, just canned soup and grilled cheese sandwiches eaten on the deck watching the sunset. After a period of quietly sitting, cuddled together Rach left with a kiss on my cheek to have a shower. I cleaned up the kitchen and made sure the cabin was locked up. By the time I got to the bedroom Rach was just finishing up in the bathroom, I showered, shaved and readied myself for the night. We looked at each other across the room with nervous shy smiles, both with thoughts of the night ahead. I know we have been intimate before but this final step is very important to us, I know I love Rachel with all my heart and I know she feels the same. But I still want it to be special for her, "Hi she says softly" "Hi yourself, you look so sexy, I answered just as softly as I gave her perfect body, clad in a short lacy purple nightie a long look full of lust. She blushed and bit her bottom lip, while looking at me with her own dark brown, lustful gaze. We climbed into bed and she snuggled into my side, I wrapped my arm around her and used my free hand to gently run my fingers through her soft silky hair. I leaned down to give her a kiss and slowly rubbed her arm that was curled around my stomach, she kissed me back passionately and climbed onto my lap situating herself over my hips, her damp panties pressing onto the bulge in my boxers.

A few intense minutes passed with hands caressing intimate areas, I gripped the bottom of her nightie, and slowly tugged it up her body and threw it on the floor. I just stared at the goddess that was sitting astride me, I stopped breathing and had to shut my eyes to keep the tears a bay I just couldn't believe that such a stunning, perfect girl was in love with me and willing to share such a special thing as her virginity with me. I could never express to her the depth of my feelings, I just knew that whatever it took, I was determined to be with her for the rest of my life. "Finn, baby is everything ok? "She asks and leans down to kiss me. My eyes open with a few tears escaping and trickling down my cheek, and I nod reaching my hands up to grip her face and look deep into her eyes, I whisper to her what I was just thinking about and how I am so in love with her I never want to be without her, before kissing her with such passion neither of us could breathe afterwards. My pants had become so incredibly tight and uncomfortable I don't think I'd ever been so hard in my entire life, it was becoming quite painful. "Let me help you" She whispers into my ear, my pants are pulled off and thrown somewhere over the other side of the bed. A tiny hand wraps itself around my rock hard length and starts to move up and down rubbing over the tip , my hands have moved up to grasp the perfect mounds level with my face , my neck stretching up to place my mouth over a dark pink bud and suck one into my mouth, while gently squeezing the other. "Baby I need you inside me please" Rach murmurs in my ear "OK" and I reached over to the side table drawer to grab a foil packet from the box. With shaking fingers I tear open the packet and was about to put it on when Rach says in a sexy breathy voice "Can I do it?" she takes the condom and slowly rolls it on, asking shyly "are you sure it will fit Finny"?. I kiss her deeply and gently roll us over so I'm resting on my arms above her. I nod and kiss her nose "It was made just for you and only baby"; I puffed out breathlessly, "She just smiles and leans up to kiss me again. I push into her gently while whispering endearments and placing soft kisses all over her face, she returned the same until I pushed past the barrier and she started to cry and slammed her eyes shut "F-Finny, baby It h-hurts", "Baby girl look at me please I'm so sorry and kissed away her tears, do you want me to stop?" I stopped and made to pull out; she opened her beautiful eyes and looked deep into mine, so much love and trust shining there, shook her head no and held me tight, "just wait for a minute please". Tears came to my eyes knowing I'd hurt her, I kept still until she let me know it was okay to move, I rested my head against her neck and placed soft kisses there. After a few minutes Rach started to move her hips against mine and lifted my face to hers, placing kisses on my lips and wiped her thumb over my tears to brush them away, "I love you, I'm ok baby I promise, please keep going" I slowly started to move my hips in time with hers and within minutes we were both panting, my thrusts were deep and firm with my beautiful girl matching me, she shifted her legs to wrap them around my waist and it changed the angle so I could go even deeper. "OH FINN, SO GOOD, BABY PLEASE DON'T STOP" "RACH, GOD I'M SO CLOSE BABY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH". I could feel her clenching around me and knew she was close to the end as well. I couldn't hold back much longer, a couple more thrusts and I erupted into the condom, at the same time I felt Rach surge with her own release. We just lay unmoving to regain our breath for a while exchanging soft kisses. I reluctantly moved off my love and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, when I got back to bed Rach was waiting with a look of love on her face that spoke more than words could ever express. "Hi" I said as I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms tightly around her tiny perfect body "Are you ok? I'm so sorry if I hurt you, I hope I didn't spoil it for you" she just held my face and pulled my chin down so our eyes made contact, "It was perfect because it was with you, I love you so, so much, thank you, you are the only one I wanted to share my first time with, hopefully you will also be my only". "Just so you know I will want to do that again" she says with a cheeky smile, I kissed her deeply "anytime my Lady whenever you wish, I said with a smirk, then my voice took on a serious tone as I held her tight to my chest, looking deep into her eyes, as for me being your only, you are mine as well, I will never want anyone else ever, I will never stop loving you ever". I confirmed by intentions by connecting our swollen lips in a deep kiss knowing she could feel and return the everlasting love I had for her. I reached over to turn out the light and snuggled down to sleep my arms still wrapped around my One!

I woke with the mid-morning sun throwing beams across the bed and bouncing off the lustrous brunette hair draped over my naked chest, my arms still wrapped protectively around the beautiful naked angel next to me. I just lay there remembering the previous night with a happy smile on my face. Until I reluctantly had to unwrap myself, as I needed to use the bathroom, so I left her with a kiss on the lips and climbed out of bed. While I was up I made my way to the kitchen and set about making some breakfast, I thought it would be a nice surprise for Rach, as well as show her I would be able to provide for and take proper care of her in the future. 30 minutes later with a tray laden with pancakes and bacon smothered with maple syrup, fruit, orange juice, herbal tea and coffee and a single red rose plucked from the garden, I made my way back to the bedroom. As I entered I was greeted with a bright smile and a soft "good morning" "Hi I hope you are hungry "I said and placed the tray on the end of the bed "Always" she said licking her lips, with a mischievous look at my naked body as I climbed back under the covers, after a kiss on her pouty pink lips, I reached to pull the breakfast tray closer. Rach pulled herself into a sitting position against the headboard and reached for a glass of juice, I picked up the rose and presented it to her with an "I love you and a thank you for the perfect night". Breakfast was soon done with leaving us to just be content nestled together amongst the blankets, enjoying some quiet time to reflect on the change in our relationship and new level of feelings for one another.

"What do you want to do today?" I quietly asked "can we just hang out by the lake and take it easy my body is achy in places I didn't even know I had" I looked at her guiltily and muttered "I'm sorry" "Oh no, no baby it's not your fault, I don't regret anything and as soon as I've recovered a bit more we will most definitely be doing that again" she kissed, then cuddled me wrapping herself around me as closely as possible, I was so content my eyes drifted closed. It was early afternoon when I woke up properly to find myself alone "RACH! Babe where are you?" I called a little bit of panic in my voice hurrying to get out of bed, trying not to trip on the covers as I got out "Finny what's wrong?" I hear as Rach comes running into the room. "I was just worried you weren't here when I woke up" I said sheepishly with a half-smile. "Oh baby I'm sorry" she says with a soft kiss on my mouth, "I was just in the kitchen making a picnic dinner to take down to the lakeside".

The rest of the weekend was spent relaxing by the lake or watching the clouds roll by from the porch; some time was spent talking about anything and everything. The last night was spent in bed recreating the memories from our first time as well as making new ones. Before we knew it our weekend in paradise had come to an end and it was time to return to the real world, after packing the car and making sure everything in the cabin was as we found it we started our drive home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Things had settled down in Lima, I was still working at the tire shop, Mom and Burt had become close and things between them were going really well, Both Kurt and myself were very happy our Parents had got together, they both deserved someone special after being alone for so long, Kurt told me his Mom died from cancer when he was only 8 years old. Rach had been back at dance class a couple of times but was still only doing light stuff; we had numerous movie and karaoke nights with our Glee mates, a couple of cookouts at the lake, and apart from Rach being hurt , it had turned out to be a great summer. But school was starting next week and as it was senior year I had to get serious, I was determined to get myself in top physical form. It was all happening for us we have each other, are very much in love, have a great group of good friends, and our future is ahead just waiting to fulfil our dreams, life can't get much better than this.

Now Rach was fully recovered I reluctantly moved back to my house, it was going to be tough leaving her every night but after we talked about it we knew it was for the best, because the next year and the future meant we would hopefully be together every night. We texted and called for hours most nights, even skyped a couple of times a week so I guess it seemed like we were still together in the same house.

The first day of Senior Year arrived, I picked Rach up from home, and as soon as she jumped into my truck, she greeted me with a deep kiss that set my heart racing, and other things on the move, after we had been together as one, I wanted her all the time it was the same for Rach, it was difficult to find private time, but we managed a couple of times a week. "Morning beautiful" I said and returned the kiss, "Morning to you too handsome" she says, "are you ready for our last first day of high school?" "As long as I get to spend it with you I'm happy" I said with another kiss to her soft pink lips. We met our friends outside and all walked to our lockers together Rachel's hand firmly clasped in mine. I had a couple of classes with Rach this year which I was real happy about, plus we had Glee and lunch. Most of us had lockers close together as well which was great .The bell rang for first period so we all scattered to different parts, with a quick kiss I left Rach to go to Gym. I told Coach Beaste about my intention to apply to N.Y.U and hopeful plans for the F.D.N.Y and wondered if she would help me with a fitness program, to get me on the right track for college. She said she would be more than happy to help me, and congratulated me on making such a decision, we worked out a plan that I could fit comfortably around my daily schedule. I still worked at the tire shop three afternoons a week and every second Saturday so it should be easy. I met Rach for lunch and we talked about our morning, I told her about Coach helping me and she was so proud of me planning for my future. I told her it was because of her I wanted to be a better man so I could support her in New York. "Remember we have a wedding to plan" I whispered in her ear and she blushed a sexy pink "I can't wait" she whispered back and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. My face broke into the biggest smile making my dimples show up. I wrapped my arm around her just a little bit tighter.

Time went on as normal we were all busy with school, work and getting ready for sectionals in Glee, Mr Schue was so happy, as this year another 5 kids joined some were freshmen, and sophomores which meant there would be enough members to carry on even when us seniors graduated.

I got home from work before mom one day a couple of weeks later and after checking the mail box I found a letter for me from the juvenile correction centre. I knew straight away who sent it but didn't want to open it without telling Rachel , I didn't want to have any secrets from her, I called her on the phone and said I needed to talk with her about something and could I come over now. She could tell it was important by the tone of my voice, "Of course Baby my dad's aren't home yet so we won't be disturbed" "Ok I'll see you in 5 minutes, I love you I said softly", and left straight away. Rachel was waiting for me on the porch swing with a worried look on her pretty face. I gave her a deep kiss and we went upstairs to her room. "Finn whatever is the matter she says quietly you are scaring me", "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to, I just wanted to talk to you, I received this in the post today "I pulled out the crumpled envelope and gave it to her with a shaky hand, When she saw the return address she let out a gasp and gripped my hand tightly. "What does it say?' "I don't know" I said "I didn't want to open it without you", I said I wasn't going there again and if she did anything to Rach at all, even a phone call or text message she was going to be in trouble. With apprehensive looks on our faces I tore it open and held it between us.

_15__th__ September 2011 My Darling Finn,_

_I wanted to let you know that even though we are on a break right now, I know when I get back in a week or so; we can pick things up again. I understand your confusion thinking you are attracted to that ugly gnome Manhands, at the moment, but she will be gone from your life forever soon, you know I will wait for you, because I know with everything that you are in love with me, and when I win Prom Queen this year, we will back on top where we belong. It will be the start of our perfect future. We will get married straight after graduation this year and start a family right away. I can already see you with a baby I can't wait. You will get a job in town and I will become a real estate agent after our first baby comes and while I am pregnant with our second baby. I will work part time; I want our children to be very close in age so they will always have company. I want 5 babies and I know you want that too. I have it all planned out. I have to go now but just remember you and I belong together forever and nothing will ever get in the way to change that. Quinn (very soon to be Hudson) XXXXXXXXXXXX_

"WHAT IS THIS FUCKING SHIT!?" I shouted and jumped up off the bed, dragging my hands through my hair and shaking with rage, nearly knocking Rachel off the bed as I jumped up. "She has lost her freaking mind, I am never getting back with her and what does she mean you will be gone forever? Plus there is no way in hell I am ever having one kid with her let alone freakin five". "Finn, baby calm down we have to take this to the police, she is obviously in denial about everything that has happened in regards to you breaking up with her, but what is more worrying is the fact she seems to have no remorse about hurting me and it sounds like a threat to finish what was started with the accident" "Ok Rach let's take this to the Police Station and let them deal with it, But babe please promise me to keep away from her and try to have someone with you so you're never alone, when I can't be with you, If anything happens to you again I don't know what I would do, I can't be without you", I tried to express the depth my feelings, with tears starting to leak from my eyes and my shaking hands grabbing her in a tight hold as though she was going to disappear then and there. "Oh baby I can't be without you either", she sniffled through her own tears, trying to be strong for me "and I promise I won't go anywhere alone and will tell you straight away if I feel unsafe". "Thankyou" I sobbed out and our lips met in a deep needy kiss, which preceded the union of our bodies, tightening the tether deep in our souls even more that promised to always be there for each other.

We arrived at the station and waited a few minutes until Detective Jackson was free, "HI kids, glad to see you all recovered Rachel, what can I do for you"? He asks with a smile, which dropped as soon as he opened the paper I handed to him "when did you get this he asks his voice quiet? "It came in today's mail" I said "what can you do about it? Is Rachel going to be in danger? How we can keep this crazy bitch away?" I was getting very agitated; Rachel was trying to calm me down by rubbing my back with circular movements and quiet whispers of "Baby it will be ok." "But Rach what if she hurts you again I murmured" clutching her to my chest extra tightly. "We have to let the police handle things now". I sighed and nodded my acquiescence and we left after Detective Jackson said the police would keep a close eye on HER. But to let him know immediately if we received anymore letters or anything happened no matter what it was. We thanked him, walking out hand in hand. By the time we got to Rachel's house her Dads were home and we explained what had happened, I expressed my concerns, about how I wasn't comfortable at all with the idea of Rach being alone at times especially as Dads were away a lot on business. Her Dads understood and invited me to move in again, after telling me they were so grateful their baby girl had found someone who loved and cared for her as much as I did, providing my Mom was ok with it. I rang her straight away and explained the situation; she gave her consent and wanted to speak to Mr Berry's. While the adults were talking, Rach and I disappeared upstairs to organise my room. I couldn't believe what had happened, how one person could create so much trouble. Quinn has completely lost her mind and needed some serious help, but nothing is going to stop me loving Rachel and from now on, I will be there with her all the time. When Rach and I came down stairs we told Dad's we were going to go over to my house to grab my stuff and on the way we would call in at Mr Schue's to tell him what was going on.

Things settled down as much as possible over the next few days, all the glee kids had been told what was going on and made sincere promises to not leave Rach alone at school. Detective Jackson rang to let us know that in light of the new threats against Rachel. Quinn will be monitored closely, and when she came back to school she was not allowed to be within 20 feet of Rachel. Her classes would all be changed to be different from Rach's as well.

Everyone especially Rachel was extremely nervous about school on the Monday, SHE was due back. I tried to take Rach's mind off things a bit by organising a get together on Sunday night with all our friends at the bowling alley , we had a great time with Rach bowling a couple of strikes, which naturally deserved a make out session as a reward. We took over the karaoke machine, ate greasy pizza and cheese fries, some of the kids even had battles on the old PacMan game consoles. Rachel seemed to forget her troubles and totally enjoyed just hanging out. By the time we got home Rach was falling asleep on her feet, so after a quick shower we tumbled into bed, her Dads were away overnight on business so we took advantage of that to spend the night cuddled up in each other's arms, and as soon as our heads hit the pillow we were asleep .

When school started Monday morning, everyone assembled in the choir room to discuss the roster for Rachel watch. I was with her for the first 2 periods, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina the next 2, all of us for lunch, Kurt, Blaine and Tina, the 1 after lunch and finally me for the last period. I know Rach was feeling a bit smothered but was thankful so many people cared about her so much, and fully understood the reason we were all doing this. The teachers had all been told by Principal Figgins what had been going on and had all given the ok for us to do what was planned. We got through the day with no problems and relaxed a little. I didn't even get a glimpse of the bitch all day. After we got home and did our homework Rachel mentioned it was nearly Halloween and we should have a party I told her thought it was a great idea and we should send out invites. We thought it would be fun if each couple picked the costume for their partner; she grabbed her phone and sent a mass text to everyone outlining our idea. Within 30 minutes everyone had answered in the affirmative and that they couldn't wait, we all decided to meet after school on Friday outside the, _Lima Costume Palace_, so to spend the next few days thinking of ideas. My mind was working overtime trying to think of an idea for Rach's costume, a loud YES! Left my mouth as I thought of it Rach jumped in shock and looked at me in a confused way. I shook my head and smirked, I just thought of what I want you to dress up as and before you ask no I'm not going to tell you. The pout on her face and puppy dog eyes tempted me to give in, but I stood firm. I asked her what she was going to pick for me but she just cheekily grinned back at me and said to wait and see. The rest of the week went ok Rach and I found some time to be alone and made love. It was much more comfortable for Rach now; she didn't have any more pain so we could be a bit more adventurous and experiment with different positions. Our feelings for each other had intensified so deeply and would continue to do so, the connection between us an unbreakable tether that nothing would ever separate.

When we all met at the _Lima Costume Palace_ on Friday everyone was all excited and jumping around, all talking at once about their choice of costumes, little did Rachel know I'd already been when she was at dance class with Tina to pick hers out and couldn't wait to see it on her, I told the assistant my name and he brought a black plastic garment bag over, I gave it to Rach, with a kiss on her cheek and gently pushed her towards the change rooms, smirking at the look on her face .A few minutes she came to stand behind me with an enormous beaming smile on her face, "hey you" she says in a breathy voice, I spun around to see the sexiest version of Cat woman I had ever seen, she was covered in a skin tight black vinyl body suit with a pair of black satin ears and a long tail teamed with thigh high black stiletto boots, and a mask that covered her face from forehead to just under her nose, her hair was flowing loose down her back . I mean, I know she is super sexy but I my mouth fell open and I couldn't speak , I just stared at her, I had no idea when I chose that costume that it would look so damn good on her. I just grabbed her and carried her away to a corner of the shop and very nearly kissed the life out of her. "You look amazing" I murmured against her neck, while kissing and nipping her pulse point, my body was clearly liking her new look as I tried to hide my excitement, Do we really have to go to the party?" I mumbled.  
"She giggled at me in her magical voice and just wiggled out of my arms to dash over to the assistant's desk near the stand of costume orders, after a few minutes I'd calmed down and went to find her. The assistant was sorting through some garment bags and handed one to Rachel, a perverted leer on his face as he watched her, he was lucky I didn't punch him in the face, she grabbed it with a smile not noticing his attentions and thrust it into my arms; with a smack on the butt she pushed me towards the change rooms. I laughed out loud when I opened my bag she had picked a Batman costume complete with padded chest plate, tight lycra pants, the utility belt, mask and cape, it was another reason we were meant to be, our minds thought alike.

There was a week until our Halloween party, we had been extra busy after school organising food and decorations, everyone was so excited, they had all had a blast finding their costumes, We haven't had contact with Quinn either, only a few glimpses across the yard, which was a great relief maybe she had got the message I wanted nothing to do with her, I hoped so anyway but I wasn't taking any chances and leaving Rach alone. The program coach and I had worked out was really aiding me to increase my fitness level, it included weights, cardio and some distance running, which was laps around the football field, I had noticed a big change, my abs were firmer, my arms and chest were more defined, and I just felt stronger and fitter. I had arranged to do my fitness work when Rach was at dance with Tina or voice and piano lessons with Kurt, which meant I could focus more, because I knew she wasn't alone. Rach was extremely happy with my new body shape, not that she wasn't before, but she had started to rub her little hands over my chest and biceps even more when we were cuddling. She kept telling me how sexy I was and how she couldn't keep her hands off me, all the time giving me little kisses all over my face and chest , Life is great with Rachel we are so happy.

Saturday night arrived and the house looked amazing, we had a supply of candy for the neighbourhood kids that were sure to come around trick or treating, enough food and drinks to keep about 20 starving teenagers happy, and pumping music. It was going to be a fantastic night. About 7.30 people started to arrive, some of the costumes were so totally unexpected, there were robots, ninja turtles, Muppet's, TV characters, video game characters, Transformers, Star wars characters, a couple of kids even made their own and said they were one off masterpieces. Everyone looked fantastic, as the night went on it was obvious that the party was a brilliant idea. About 11o'clock I was just sitting in a corner happily watching Rachel, Mercedes and Tina dancing away to some silly duet that Kurt and Blaine were singing along with the loud music, blasting from the karaoke machine, my eyes connected with Rach's the whole time, when my lap is suddenly filled with a girl dressed in a extremely revealing , skanky playboy bunny costume and mask, her hand immediately moving towards my groin caressing me "_Hi Finn baby"_ she says in a husky voice, her face close to mine whispering in my ear '_I've missed you"._ I instantly jumped up pushing her off my lap and on to the floor, yelling "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE QUINN, YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE OR ANY WHERE NEAR RACHEL". "I came for you Finn you know you belong with me not that cheap ugly troll who is no good for you, you love me we can put all this silly Manhands nonsense behind us and get on with our lives, you know she isn't worth your time and the sooner she is out of your mind and life the better it will be". The music was turned off and people were just standing in shock watching what was happening, I rushed over to envelop Rachel in the safety of my arms and yelled out for Dads to call the police, they came rushing down stairs to find out what was going on. Rachel was sobbing into my chest and shaking so hard I thought she was going to fall to pieces. When they saw Quinn being held down on the floor by Lauren, who was on the school wrestling team, Hiram immediately called Detective Jackson, he arrived within 10 minutes with a female officer; He apologised to Me, Rachel and Mr Berry's and steered a struggling and screaming Quinn out the door. Everyone could hear her screaming out for me to help her, as she hadn't done anything wrong all she was doing was spending time with her boyfriend who loved her, and it was that ugly boyfriend stealing, hobbit bitch that should be arrested. The party folded soon after that as no one was in the mood now. Poor Rachel was hysterical; she was sobbing and shaking so hard still, she could hardly breathe. I didn't know what to do I was crying myself though more with anger at how upset and scared Quinn had made Rach feel. Leroy took hold of Rachel and very, very gently slapped her face to stop her from passing out, she slowly calmed down enough to take a breath, I wrapped her back into my arms and just held her tight murmuring that I only love her and was staying with her forever, and to please believe that everything will be okay. I kept moving my lips over her face trying to kiss away the fear. The rest of the weekend went by with homework, cleaning up the basement and just hanging around the house.

Glee club was competing at sectionals in Toledo on Saturday, we were all pumped and really excited we knew we would look and sound fantastic, our outfits consisted of long black pants, and black long sleeved button up shirts, white tie and black vest, our shoes were black with white tops. The girls had satiny black halter neck dresses that came halfway down their thighs, with medium heels on black shoes; their hair was curled and flowing in loose waves down their backs and held away from their faces by a sparkly black headband with a single white flower attached on the side.

Our set list was a timeless classic; according to Mr Schue, he had picked songs from my favourite 80's band_, Journey_. We started our set with a medley of DON'T STOP BELEIVING, ANYWAY YOU WANT IT, and LOVIN' TOUCHIN' SQUEEZIN. Rachel and I finished with an emotional rendition of FAITHFULLY. The song we'd sung at prom. The audience went wild, jumping and screaming, clapping and cheering for us the minute we finished singing, we grabbed each other's hand and moved off stage to join our team mates to wait for the judge's decision, after what seemed hours the three competing teams were called back on stage. When the winners were announced as NEW DIRECTIONS from WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH IN LIMA, everything went crazy, we were jumping up and down, hugging each other, and Mr Schue was wiping tears off his face. The trophy was taller than Rachel. I knew the minute we started singing we had won, we couldn't wait to get to school on Monday and show all the others that Glee club was cool, hoping the teasing and bullying would stop. The bus ride home was full of singing, laughing and everyone talking at once about how good it felt to be winners, it was the first time in 16 years that our school had competed and won at that competition, the next one was regional's, after school resumed following Christmas break. I was so happy and proud of my little group of friends, Rach was cuddled up next to me our hands entwined in my lap, and I had one hand wrapped around her tummy playing with the ends of her hair. She dozed off after a while with a smile making her little face look so relaxed, I whispered I love you babe and kissed the top of her head she just snuggled a bit closer, the rumbling of the bus rocking me to sleep as well a short while later .

The Monday after our big win Principal Figgins organised an assembly to show the rest of the school how talented we are in the glee club. We preformed the exact same way we did on Saturday, costumes and all; the reaction wasn't as bad I was expecting, there was some cheering and clapping from some kids, jeering and rude comments from the hockey jerks and some football jocks, but at least no one slushied us . Not that I was concerned with negative comments anyway we had a ball. The only thing that made me a bit apprehensive was the menacing looks Quinn was projecting Rachel's way. I kept a tight hold on her the whole time we were on stage, I'm not sure if Rach noticed but I know Kurt and Mercedes did because after we left the stage they came up to me and said quietly they noticed the looks, and were prepared to do what was still, obviously necessary to keep Rach safe, I nodded my thanks, asking Mercedes to go with Rachel in to the locker room when she went to change her clothes. I waited outside with Kurt in the hall just chatting until the girls came out, before walking Rach to lunch.

It was time to start our college applications; I had sent applications to quite a few of the colleges in New York, mainly ones that had a good sports program, I was particularly keen on N.Y.U and was really hoping to be accepted there. Rach had been pretty busy making her audition videos for her own applications to her choices of colleges that were focused on a musical/theatre program.

The next month went by quickly; Thanksgiving was only a week away and our two families plus Kurt and Burt had planned a big celebration dinner at The Berry's. We all had a lot to be thankful for this year and everyone was busy Mom, Hiram, Kurt and Rach had the food all planned and have been busy preparing in advance. There had been no further communication from Q which Rachel and I was very happy about. Thanksgiving Day arrived, the house smelt incredible I don't think I'd ever seen a bigger turkey; the dining table was creaking under the weight of it and all the different side dishes and desserts. After we had gone around the table and everyone had expressed what they were thankful for we dug in. The meal was eaten with lots of talk and laughter but most of all love as we all had someone there who was meant the world to us.

Kurt had found someone to love ; he and Blaine had become a couple a few weeks after prom, I was so pleased for him, we would probably end up as brothers soon because Mom and Burt were happily in love and as cute as a couple of teenagers. It would be great for them both as Kurt and I are both hopefully leaving Lima after graduation. Kurt has been placed on a short list for acceptance at a Fashion design school in New York; Blaine wants to go to Law School there. Which means Him; Kurt, Rach and I could share an apartment when we get there. The idea excited me as being an only child growing up I'd always wanted a brother, Puck didn't really count because we were nearly in high school when we met and he was always pushing me to be someone I wasn't, I think neither of us having a Dad at home is what drew us together, anyway we bonded and have been best friends ever since, though lately we have been distant because I joined glee. I know he is super talented on guitar and is a pretty decent singer, I have tried to get him to join, but after asking a couple of times I gave up, Oh well it's his loss. After lunch was eaten and dishes done us kids left the adults to themselves and disappeared to the basement to watch a movie. I settled comfortably with Rach in my lap, her arms wrapped around me, I told them about my idea of sharing an apartment, Kurt's eyes lit up and he clapped his hands in excitement saying he had first dibs on decorating and started to excitedly text Blaine with the plan. Rach and I just looked at each other and smiled our special contented smile, snuggled closer together and watched the movie. The week after Thanksgiving Mom and Burt told Kurt and I they wanted to move into together, and as Burt's house was bigger it was the better choice. As soon as possible we would sell ours, I was fine with the idea as I was living at Rachel's most of the time, and moving away after graduation anyway , I told Mom as long as she was happy so was I.

Life was pretty hectic with school, work, my fitness program and Rachel. Christmas was in the air , it was my favourite time of the year I was so looking forward to taking Rachel around town to show her all the beautiful lights, find and decorate a tree and all the rest of it. Rach was excited with the idea as well because with her family being Jewish they didn't celebrate Christmas like we did; I wanted to learn about Hanukkah because I knew it was important to Rach to maintain her beliefs, I was excited about the gifts that were given over the 8 days of Hanukkah, I would be able to spoil Rachel with lots of little ones as well as an extra special one on Christmas day.

Rachel and Kurt have been spending a lot of time online searching apartment listings in New York, They managed to find one in a good area of Manhattan, it was a nice three bedroom, two bathroom loft apartment, with a big living room and separate Kitchen/ dining area, the complex also has a secure parking garage and 24 hour video security. All our schools will be reasonably close together, which is handy, it was ideal and not too far from a public park; we are so looking forward to seeing it. Our parents have pooled resources and decided to invest in one for us so we don't have the worry and can focus fully on college. The excitement grows more and more everytime I think about, I will be a bit sad leaving Mom in Lima in a way, as we were all the other had for 17 years, but when I think about the next step in my life I know it's the right thing for me I can't wait to start my life with Rach and my 2 best friends, anyway she has Burt now so I know she will be ok.

I wanted to do something extra special for Rachel's 18th birthday in December. I was hoping to take her to a show and dinner somewhere nicer than Lima; I looked online at the theatre in Dayton, which is about an hour and a half away and saw they had a production of West Side Story the night before her actual birthday, I went ahead and booked tickets and went to find Dad's to explain my plan. They were ok with it and even offered to book and pay for a Motel room. I was surprised as I didn't think they would be ok with us sleeping together, I voiced my surprise at this and was met with knowing smiles and a "we know it's been happening for a while Finn, but as long as you are careful, we know you are serious and grown up about this , the way you take care of our baby girl, we are okay with you two sleeping together, it would have happened sooner or later anyway", I hugged them both and with a huge smile on my face thanked them and left for my shift at the tire shop.

There were only a couple of weeks of school left before Christmas break, and we were busy in Glee club deciding on our set list for Regionals, the criteria for competition this time was a Retro theme, so everyone was throwing around ideas, and singing their favourites every practice. Mr Schue said he would take everyone's choices into consideration and make a final decision before Christmas so we could practice over break. I found Rach at her locker after Gym on Friday, I was looking forward to the kisses and hug that she usually greets me with, but instead I received a teary eyed, upset girlfriend. "Babe what's wrong" and she immediately burrows into my chest, I wrapped my arm tightly around her petite body while brushing her hair away from her face, so I could look in her eyes . All she did was thrust some papers into my hands and cry softly against my shirt, I pulled back a little still holding her to look at what had obviously upset her. They were photos of me in my sectionals outfit after the assembly kissing Quinn , a wedding invitation , a wedding shot of me and HER outside a church, one of a newborn baby clearly showing the name tag that said Baby Hudson, and a couple of a gravestone, partly covered with snow, scattered with a few withered roses and the words,

_RACHEL BERRY_

_1994-2012_

_WHERE YOU BELONG_

_MAY YOU NEVER REST IN PEACE_

"_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, _Babe you know I never kissed her, oh my god she is freaking insane, and what does she mean with this gravestone?" through loud gulping sobs Rachel stutters out, "O –Oh , F -Finny why does she -h-hate me so much, I k- know you didn't kiss her, and I know you only love me, I thought she had gotten over things, and the fact she has already been in detention, I hoped it would all stop, what are we going to do? Will she ever leave us alone? "I just kissed her cheek and cuddled her closer while whipping out my phone and calling Det. Jackson and asking him to meet us at Principal Figgins office ASAP; he said he'd be there in 10 minutes. I calmed Rachel down and asked her where she got the photos from. She said it had been given to her by one of the office ladies, it was an official looking envelope sent to the school office with her name typed on the front, she said she had no idea what was in it so she opened it, thinking maybe it was from one of the colleges she'd applied to. After Rach finished telling me she burst into tears again "Finny I'm so frightened, I don't want to die" "I promise I won't let anything happen to you baby please believe me, I love you and only you for ever remember" she just sniffled and nodded her head, I used my thumb to wipe away her tears with a kiss on her cheek for each one that had fallen. "Come on baby lets go and give this garbage to Det. Jackson and he can hopefully throw her ass in jail and put an end to this shit!"

Det. Jackson met us with a grim look and when I handed him the envelope his eyes went wide and his face hardened. He called for a female officer to meet him at school, and told Figgins to get Quinn Fabray in the office NOW! Rachel and I were allowed to take the rest of the day off. Det. Jackson said he would see us at home later that day. We gathered our stuff and walked with arms around each other to my truck, as soon as we got home I made Rach get into bed and have a nap all this stress was not good for her, I was getting very worried as she wasn't her normal happy chirpy self, yeah on the surface she was ok but I could tell she was really scared, I was too, there was no way my future was going to be without her, she is my soul mate and the love of my life and I am not going to let some crazy deluded bitch take her away from me.

Dads came home about 10 minutes after Det. Jackson arrived and were visibly upset at the photos he showed them, you could tell they were so obviously photo shopped and Dads demanded something be done about this insane girl. Det. Jackson said another officer had been sent to pick up Quinn, as she wasn't at school when they tried to find her before. She would be spoken to but he was very apologetic when he said that there was not much that could be done unless Rachel was physically hurt. I jumped up yelling "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE HAS ALREADY NEARLY KILLED HER. HOW MUCH MORE FUCKING PHYSICAL DANGER DO YOU NEED AS PROOF, THAT THIS CRAZY BITCH IS TRYING TO GET RID OF RACHEL?" A terrified scream emanated from Rachel's room and I rushed in to find her thrashing about tangled in the sheets and blankets screaming for me and with sobbing breaths calling out "FINN PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, I LOVE YOU, NO YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM, HE LOVES ME, DON'T HURT HIM, PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE, FINN, Finnny, Finnny". All I could do was very gently grab a hold of her and speak softly in her ear "Rach, baby girl, wake up please it's your Finny, I love you, I'm not going to leave you ever, please baby just wake up for me." It took about 10 minutes for her to calm down and wake up enough to find me, her dads and Det. Jackson watching her with the same worried look. "Can't you see what this shit is doing to her", I said trying not to raise my voice and frighten the delicate girl in my arms, any more than she was already was, she was holding onto me for dear life her little fists turning white from the force she was gripping my shirt with. Det. Jackson just nodded and apologised, I responded in a curt tone that this was not his fault, it was all on Quinn so why can't we do anything to just lock her crazy ass up, and throw away the damn key so we can end this shit once and for all.

I told Rachel a bit later, I had thought about going to see Quinn and try to get her to understand once and for all that I wasn't going to get back together with her and that I never loved her, she needed to just get over me, we only dated for 4 months and were never suited for each other, so why is she holding on so tight? My future is in New York, so why would I want to stay in Lima? Rachel wasn't in favour of the idea but was willing to try anything to get her to stop harassing us I spoke to Det. Jackson and told him what I wanted to do he was a bit wary but gave his ok as long as himself and another officer was present in the room.

We organised to have the conversation on the Sunday afternoon a fortnight before Christmas; I met Det. Jackson and Officer Davidson at the station and followed them in my truck, we drove to HER house, my hands were shaking not with nerves but tension because if she tried anything or implied anymore harm or distress to Rachel I was going to explode. I wasn't going to listen to her crap she was going to hear what I have to say and really listen because this ends NOW! She leaves us alone. Her mom opened the door to the three of us and invited us to sit at the dining room table, a couple of minutes later She comes bouncing down the stairs with a beaming smile and a delighted tone to her voice "Finn sweetheart, you came I knew you would come to your senses and put the ugly troll back under the rock she came from" as she is spewing all this shit from her mouth she is trying to hug and kiss me."_GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN AND REALLY HEAR WHAT I HAVE TO SAY QUINN. I DON'T LOVE YOU I NEVER DID, AND I'AM NEVER EVER GETTING BACK WITH YOU, I LOVE RACHEL WITH ALL MY HEART AND NOTHING WILL EVER CHANGE THAT, SHE IS THE ONLY ONE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM US AND STOP WITH THE FUCKING FAKE PHOTOS AND STUPID LETTERS AND ALL THE OTHER SHIT YOU KEEP PULLING. I DON'T WANT YOU. EVEN IF I WASN'T WITH RACHEL I STILL WOULDN'T WANT YOU EVER, YOU NEED SOME SERIOUS HELP!"_ Her expression transformed and she just looked at me with hard cold eyes and her mouth pulled into a tight line and says in a soft but menacing voice. "She deserves everything that happens to her, and you know I'm not even sorry I just wish she had died .You know it's her fault I lost my crown and was made to look ridiculous, and because you broke up with me I went from the top of the social ladder straight to the bottom, "I couldn't believe what utter garbage I was hearing , everyone was just as shocked as I was, I couldn't stand another minute in that room so full of unwarranted hate, her mom was in tears and kept mumbling, asking herself where she went wrong with Quinn. I just shook my head and walked out .I was staggered at the amount of hate one person could hold against another over a plastic piece of shit. I needed to see Rach to hold her and never let her go because if there was no Rachel Berry in this world, there'd be no Finn Hudson either. I refused to live without my heart. As soon as I got home I found Rach curled up in the armchair looking out the window, I rushed over to her, picked her up and crushed her to my chest, tears pouring down my face, whispering into her hair, how much I love her and I was never letting her go, I would die before I let anything ever happen to her. She gasped in terror at the thought of me not being on this earth and was sobbing so hard my shirt had stuck to my chest with her tears. " I need you babe I need to know you are here and are mine forever" "Oh baby I need you too I'm never going anywhere, please can we go upstairs I need you Finn, I can't bear to think of my life without you" we kissed deeply and I carried her upstairs, threw her on her bed, as she bounced on the soft pink quilt she let out a tearful giggle, I kissed her again till we were both breathless. Then I proceeded to show her just how much she means to me and how I intend to be hers and only hers until the end of forever.

The day of my birthday surprise for Rach had arrived I was so excited, I left her a note on her pillow attached to a red rose, that morning asking her to pack an overnight bag with a good dress and whatever else she needed, for a night away and that I would pick her up straight after my shift at the shop finished. Burt knew what I was planning so with a smile and a wish for a good night, let me go a bit earlier. I rushed home as I pulled into the driveway I spotted her on the porch, bouncing up and down with excitement, next to her a pink suitcase, I'd already packed mine and put it in the truck this morning. "Hey there beautiful, how's my best girl" I said as I jumped out and ran up the driveway to collect her in my arms and spin her around leaving a wet kiss mark on her cheek. "Oh Finny I'm just so excited where are we going," I just chuckled at her and pressed my lips against hers, running my tongue over her lips to gain access to her warm moist mouth, "calm down baby girl, we will be there in a couple of hours", "well let's get going then mister". As you wish my lady, your carriage awaits" I bent down to pick up her suitcase and grabbed her around the waist with my other arm and took off down the driveway, Rachel giggling the whole time.

The whole drive she was trying to get the destination out of me, "where are we going I hope I packed the right clothes, Finny please tell me". I just shook my head and told her to be patient; she pouted at me, which just made me laugh, "Babe stop asking, we will be there soon, "We arrived at the Sheraton Gardens Motel in Dayton about 5.30pm, after we made our way to our room we just collapsed on the king size bed, I pouted at the size of the bed and Rachel noticed, and immediately became worried , " Baby what's the matter?, "This bed is so big I'm afraid I might lose you in it" "Oh Finny we will work something out , She figured out then that I wasn't seriously upset and slapped my shoulder laughing and pulled me in for a deep kiss that went straight to my pants, "Babe if you keep kissing me like that we won't get to the rest of my surprise" I pulled her up from the bed , and with a playful slap on the butt pushed her towards the bathroom, "go and make yourself beautiful, Oh wait", "What Finn?" "Just maybe put a dress or something on you are already beautiful, or maybe no dress? "Let's just stay in here naked the whole night can we please?" I pouted again, with another musical giggle, and kiss on my lips, she skipped off to shower and change. I lay back against the pillows and thanked my lucky stars that the most beautiful, talented, perfect girl in the world who is at this very minute singing faithfully in the bathroom was all mine forever. I showered and shaved and dressed in my suit, Rachel had put on a light blue, low cut dress that showed her boobs enticingly, that ended at her mid thighs, heels that gave her about 4 inches of extra height, and a white wrap, she had left her beautiful silky hair down, and used a small amount of makeup, she didn't need any, I've told her many times before she was perfect just the way she is. I told her she was stunning and wished her a happy 18th birthday. Dinner went well, it was all so grown up, the food was fantastic, we really enjoyed it, she still hadn't figured out my surprise by the time we got to the theatre, but when she saw the billboard advertising, WEST SIDE STORY in lights she nearly, burst in tears. All she did was grip my hand extra tightly and look at me with eyes so full of love "Surprise I said as I kissed her cheek", "Oh Baby thankyou it's one of my all-time favourite shows, I love you Finny, remind me to show you how much later". She kissed me again and pulled me by the hand into the theatre to find our seats.

The show was fantastic; Rach sang along to every single song she was so happy. It made me happy to know I could do this for her, it was only a small part of what I wanted to give her, but it was a start. When we get to New York in about 5 months time and our lives really begin I hope to give her everything, she wants, but I will settle for an engagement ring for starters. The night got even better when we got back to our motel room and I reminded her of the thankyou she promised me. "I did promise didn't I" she says huskily it didn't take long for our clothes to be discarded and our lips engage in a passionate work out, our hands found purchase in each other's hair and our limbs tangled together. Our bodies became one and began moving in time, meeting thrust for thrust. Our lips slowly moving, over each other's faces, necks and chests, her nails raking along my back her legs locked around my hips. Heels pressed into my butt, uneven teary breathing, and voices screaming each other's names in the height of passion then finally falling off the edge together. Lying satiated and exhausted until our heart rates slowed down to normal speed, whispered words of love, and then the sweet embrace of slumber. Everything was all okay with my world; I refused to ever let anyone or anything tear this feeling of oneness apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rachel hasn't been able to control her excitement and has been so happy to go Christmas shopping with Kurt, Blaine, Tina and Mercedes. She'd even found a couple of special gifts for Finn on e-bay , one was an autographed pair of drumsticks, once belonging to Tico Torres, the drummer from Bon- Jovi another one of Finns favourites, and an extra meaningful first recording of Journey's, Don't Stop Believing also autographed. She couldn't wait see his face later.

I knew exactly what I wanted to get for Rachel, but I needed some assistance from Kurt without Rach knowing. I had asked Kurt to find out Rach's ring size, Kurt's face lights up and he starts clapping, excitedly mumbling about color schemes and flowers and fanning his face with one hand. "Whoa dude calm down" I said laughing and shaking my head in the negative, "it's not an engagement ring yet! I said with a smile, I want to give Rach a promise ring, it's a pre-engagement ring right?" a nod in the affirmative from Kurt, brought a beaming lop sided grin from me as I explained when I'd have Rachel out of the house, and Kurt could carry out his super-secret mission.

Finn asked Rachel to stay at his new house over Christmas, so she could have a firsthand experience of the celebration; she was so excited with the idea of waking up with Finn, and getting up early on Christmas morning to help his mom cook the traditional meal. Their parents all knew they had been sleeping together for months now and the only request was, "To please not make them grandparents just yet". Finn had taken Rachel for a walk around their neighbourhood, the night before Christmas, to see all the lights and the big community tree in the park; they joined in with the local church choir, to sing some Christmas carols, even though Rachel was Jewish she said she had always loved the songs and music that celebrated the season. Afterwards enjoying a cup of hot chocolate, while sitting on a park bench gloved fingers entwined, watching the families playing in the snow. Little kids building snowmen, the absolute delight, on the face of a little girl about 3 or 4 years old, when she caught a snowflake on her tongue. The tree lights twinkling through the light snowfall. "We had better get you home, baby girl I don't want you catching a chill and getting sick." "Ok Finny, thank you for bringing me here I've had a marvellous time I'd never realised how beautiful and magical, Christmas could be, I'll have to remember this for the future, when we have our babies," She turned to face me ,with nothing but love and faith in the future, shining from her chocolate brown depths. "Babe you are everything to me, and I can't wait to have that future with you and our beautiful Berry babies" "They won't be Berry babies Finny" I slumped in my seat with a deep frown and pouted, then let out a sad quiet "oh", she noticed my mood change suddenly, and quickly jumped up and grabbed both my large gloved hands in her tiny ones. "OH no, no, Finny, what I meant is they will be Finchel babies, You are the only guy I'd ever even consider having babies with, and I can't wait either to see a little Christopher running around catching snowflakes, or watching as you and he build a snowman, and I'll make sure there is a thermos of hot chocolate and my famous sugar cookies waiting." Tears had sprung to my eyes as I was listening, I could see the exact things she described "you would be the best mom, thank you for wanting to name our son after my dad." "Baby there is no other name that I would want for the next Hudson". The emotion those thoughts and words evoked, spilled over and our passion over took us. I pulled her down gently to sit on my lap, and our lips met in the deepest kiss, tongues asking for and gaining admittance to each other's warm mouths, tangling together. The taste of the sweet chocolate was still lingering, on her soft warm lips, nipping and sucking. Unwilling to separate even for much needed air, until it physically became an issue. With heaving chests and shining eyes we pulled away reluctantly, our hands still grasping each other's tightly. "Let's go home baby girl", I puffed out still breathless. Rachel just nodded, still slightly dizzy, she stumbled a bit on standing, I wrapped her in my strong arms and guided her down the snow covered path, towards home.

As we entered the entrance hall our senses were overcome with the smells of the festive season. The warmth of the fire encouraging the tree to release its fresh pine scent, Christmas baking, even the garlands hung along the staircase, everything was perfect. I couldn't wait to share it all with Rach. My mom had even found her some Christmas pyjamas. Red ones scattered with cute, chubby penguins in Santa hats holding candy canes. Rach was bouncing up and down like a little kid when she put them on, she was so adorable; her hair was in two braids, which flopped about when she moved. She even had slippers in the shape of a reindeer with a bright red bobble on the nose. Kurt, Rach, Blaine and I got to trim the tree, so we each took a box of decorations and joined in a friendly competition against each other to see whose side looked the best. Kurt was running around all night snapping photos of everyone. After dinner Blaine left and we just all hung around in the living room singing along to some of moms Christmas carol cds, till moms favourite Christmas movie, 'It's a Wonderful Life' with James Stewart, came on the TV, we all settled down to watch, I was so happy, I was having a real family Christmas. Rach was curled up next to me on the couch with her head resting on my lap, her little hands, wrapped tightly around my free hand. My other hand gently rubbing up and down her arm, playing idly with the end of one of her braids, her breathing was slow every now and then she would let out a happy contented sigh. I was positive I really had a wonderful life.

The eight days of Hanukkah, started after Christmas this year, so I had been busy finding 8 little gifts, I was very pleased with my choices so far, I had managed to find some knee socks covered in gold stars, photo album, a new diary with cute cats on the cover, and my favourite strawberry flavoured lip-gloss, among others. I was also really interested in learning the Jewish traditions of lighting of the Menorah candles, the prayers, and the special foods eaten. Rachel was happy and proud that I wanted to learn about her religion, and had given me a quick lesson in the rituals.

I woke Rach up about 6 o'clock Christmas morning with a kiss on her half open lips and a squeeze of her breast, I mumbled a Merry Christmas and I love you baby into her neck , and couldn't help nipping gently at the spot, just under her ear that gets her pulse racing. She looked so perfect and serene, she was trying to not move and let on she was awake, but the giggle that escaped the pouty lips was a dead giveaway, as was the hand that made its way into my pyjama pants, and slowly caressed my dick." Hey you," she breathes out, looking at me with the soft brown windows to her soul, that make my heart sing every time they look at me. "Morning beautiful, Merry Christmas, "Did Santa give you everything you asked for?" I ask with a suggestive side smile "Not yet he hasn't, do you think he has forgotten about me?" A phony pout forming, beneath eyes twinkling with mischief, "well maybe I can help him out what did you ask for?" "Umm, let me think, well it's about 6ft 3, very well built and super sexy, has a mop of untameable light brown hair that curls at the ends and is perfect for running hands through, the cutest dimples this side of the Hudson river, the most sexy lop sided smile in the world, and the warmest most loving whisky coloured eyes ever in the history of eyes and the biggest most loving heart in the world". "Do you happen to have one of those in your sleigh?" "Well you are in luck there is only one parcel left and it says it's to be delivered to a Miss Rachel Berry. In private are you ready? "Mmm Hmm, can I have it please?" ok well here you go". I proceeded to kiss her giggles away and began to move my hand under her pyjama top to caress her breast again and moving slowly over her tummy into her panties, she was already wet and waiting for me, I gently stroked her delicate folds and slipped a finger inside rubbing her, her breath escaping her puffy lips, as soft sighs brushing against my lips. Her tiny hand firmly stroking, my now rock hard dick. Our lips moving in a heated dance, both of us muttering, incoherent words of love, We rolled over until Rachel was straddling my waist; I reached up to remove her top and liberate her breasts from the chubby penguins holding them hostage and pulled her down until my lips made contact with her rosy nipples, sucking until they became swollen red peaks, her nails raking through my hair. I was so hard by this stage, she knew it and breathed out "Finny I want to be on top this time please" "whatever you want baby I puffed out" the happiest grin took over her face and she moved backwards to remove my pants, kissing my thighs on the way, her panties soon disappeared as well . I started to reach for a condom when, she climbed back on top of me stoking my member again as she situated herself over me, "Wait babe what about protection? I don't want to take any chances". "It's ok, baby I have been on birth control for months now and I want to feel you without anything between us." "Why haven't you said something before now?" "I wanted to make sure it was properly in my system first." "And now it is? Rach just nodded and leant down to kiss me, our tongues invading each other's mouths, taking no prisoners. I could hold back no longer, I gripped her around the hips and lifted her up so she slowly sank down until my rock hard throbbing dick was buried to the hilt in her warm, moist centre. "Oh god baby YESSSS, Oh Rach so good, it feels so, so good baby, I love you so much." I thrust my hips upwards, tightly holding her by the hips, my fingers pressing firmly and most probably leaving marks, slamming her down again and again until I made a strangled noise to let her know I was close, I could feel she was as well, so I moved one hand around to find the magic button and rubbed it firmly, causing her to arch her back, throwing her head back and moaning that she wanted more, "harder, deeper F- Finny please", a few more deep thrusts , we sent each other over the edge and exploded together. Collapsing in a tangled heap, against the pillows sucking air in gasping breaths, sweat dripping from our bodies, making her glow in the soft light from the lamp." I am so in love with you Rachel, I wish we could get married now so I never have to be without you, I can't wait till you are Mrs Rachel Hudson." My chest was becoming wet, with more than just sweat, "Finny you don't know how happy that makes me I can't wait either, she sobbed out, 'I lifted her tiny face wet with tears and kissed her gently on the lips," soon baby soon, once we are both done with school everything will fall into place, but for now, let's just be thankful we are together and have each other to love Mm". I wiped the fallen tears with my thumb and wrapped my arms as tight as I could without squashing her, our bodies still connected; I pulled the covers over us and our eyes closed in happiness and love, "Merry Christmas Baby girl." "Merry Christmas Finny I love you baby".

We dragged ourselves out of bed and redressed after Kurt started banging on the door about 8 o'clock, yelling that we had to get downstairs for presents. As we descended the stairs I laughed out loud. Drowning out the soft cute giggles from beside me at the sight before us, Kurt was dressed head to toe in full elf regalia, complete with attached ears and pointy slippers. Mom and Burt were sniggering away on the couch. I tugged Rach over to the armchair and pulled her onto my lap, wrapping her in my arms, waiting for Kurt to do his thing, Burt sat there shaking his head and smiling, "He always gets this excited at Christmas,". He started to hand out the prettily wrapped gifts, making a big show when calling the names, in a squeaky elf voice, it was great fun. Rachel couldn't keep her happiness inside her, letting it out through adorable giggles and huge smiles, every time he said something. I had asked him to leave Rachel's parcel from me, till last as I wanted to make it special.

I had tears in my eyes after I opened Rach's gifts to me, and had to just kiss her, straight away understanding the significance of the Journey recording, The drumsticks totally blew me away, " R-Rach, were did you find these?, they are fantastic, thank you so much Baby." "You're welcome Finny; I had so much fun shopping for gifts, thank you for inviting me." Everyone received some great gifts, Rach gave Mom and Burt, in a silver frame, a photo of Kurt and I, arms around each other's shoulders, with the words 'Brothers' engraved along the bottom. It had been taken after our win at sectionals. Mom was in tears, she grabbed Rach in a crushing hug whispering that she was the most beautiful and special girl in the world, and was so, so happy her Finn had found her. Rach was crying as well when Mom finally let her go, Burt was a bit misty eyed on the couch, he jumped up to say thanks and gave Rach a hug and kiss on the cheek. I was so overwhelmed by the love my family has shown Rach, particularly my Mom, I know Rach missed having a mom growing up, but Mom loves Rachel and I'm pretty sure Rach loves Mom just as much. Mom is right, she is the best girl in the world and I am so very thankful and glad she lets me love her

Eventually the only gift left under the tree, was mine to Rach. I gently lifted her off my lap into the chair, I handed her the little box with the words, 'Rach this is a promise to love you forever and to do my very best to always protect you, I know we aren't ready for marriage yet, but will you please accept this promise ring?" She opened the little blue box with a gasp, her chocolate brown depths shiny with tears. "Oh Finn, it's so beautiful of course I will accept it, thankyou I love you so much", and threw herself into my arms. I don't think there was a dry eye in the room, when I looked over at Mom, she was just smiling and nodding, while wiping her face dry with a tissue.

After we had got our emotions under control and the room had been cleared of all the wrapping paper, we all did our own thing till lunch I asked Rachel if she wanted to go for a walk. I made sure she was rugged up with about 5 layers; I let loose a chuckle because she looked so cute, like a mini Michelin man, her little face was hidden under her beanie and scarf, and you could hardly see her. She pouted at me for laughing and I had to kiss her, I gave her a deep kiss and said she was just too cute. We told Mom we were going out and would be back to help with lunch. I took Rachel's hand in mine and led her down the path making sure she didn't slip on the ice. There weren't many people about so we just enjoyed the quiet and solitude, it was all so fresh and clean outside, our breaths escaping in puffs. We made our way to the park and found our seat, I brushed the snow from it and sat down, pulling Rach on to my lap, she reached her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder, pressing a kiss to my neck.

We didn't talk much just happy to sit and watch the snow falling. After 15 minutes or so I noticed Rach starting to shiver, "come on Baby girl, we need to go home, you're going to catch a chill if we stay out much longer." Ok Finny", with hands entwined, well as much as thick gloves and mittens allow, we started to make our way out of the park Dads and Blaine were coming over for lunch, and Rach wanted to help as much as she could." So I'll know what to do when we are on our own in New York Finn, she said with an eager smile.

The rest of Christmas break was wonderful, days filled with snowball fights, snowman making competitions, and just hanging out with Dads. Hanukkah was a really uplifting experience for me I felt very close spiritually to Rach as she recited the special prayers, while the candles were lit. The only thing to spoil the happiness was the parcel wrapped in Christmas paper addressed to me in familiar handwriting, that I found on the doorstep the day after Christmas as Rachel and I along with Kurt were heading outside to have a snowman building competition, I was annoyed and didn't even bother to open it I just took it back inside and hid it in the laundry room after telling Mom and Burt what it was and not to touch it, as I was going to pass it on to Det. Jackson when he was back at work. The rest of the morning was great fun, and by the time lunch rolled around we were exhausted and ready for a nap, after Rach and I were snuggled into bed I told her about the parcel I found on the step and who it was from, and how I had just hidden it in the laundry room and would take it to Det. Jackson later. Rach just cuddled me and kissed my cheek telling me that she loved me and not to worry about anything, as the police would handle everything. Before we dozed off she gave me a deep kiss on the lips and thanked me for a wonderful special Christmas and that she was looking forward to many more in the future.

School was back on Monday, we had three weeks until Regionals, so a lot of extra time was spent in glee rehearsing. Mr Schue had decided with, it's All Coming Back to Me Now, for Rachel's solo, Paradise by the Dashboard Light, as a group and We've Still Got Tonite as a duet for Rachel and I. Everyone was happy with the final choices and was working hard to perfect the dance moves for 'Paradise' me more so than anyone else. I also had to attend extra football practices, as we had a big game a week after Regionals., Rachel was adamant she was coming to watch and support me this time. After school on Monday I had taken the parcel to Det. Jackson and told him I didn't want to know anything about the contents I just wanted the crap to stop. He said he would do all he could, so I just thanked him and left to pick Rachel up from dance class.

I had heard back from my College of choice, with an acceptance to the New York University on a sports scholarship, I was so happy, Mom was so proud of me as was Rach, a couple of days later Rach received her acceptance letter from, New York Academy of Dramatic Arts or NYADA, she was over the moon, our future really was full of everything good, knowing we would definitely be together was wonderful. Kurt had finally heard back from his first choice fashion school and his acceptance was confirmed, Blaine likewise also had his acceptance at law school confirmed.

Regionals was in New York so Mr Schue had planned to go the day before, We were up at 4am for the hour and a half drive to Dayton airport, Mr Schue had organised a bus and we were to meet at school so no one got left behind. We were all really hyped about the competition. I hadn't ever flown before and was pretty nervous, but Rach promised to help me stay calm. As there was no designated seating everyone sat with whomever they wanted. The flight was about 2 hours; Rach held my hand and rested her head on my shoulder the whole time. I'm pretty sure I dozed off, next thing was Rach kissing my cheek telling me to "Wake up baby we're in New York City" It was the first time a lot of us had ever been out of Ohio. Well here we are our little glee club from little ole Lima Ohio! Getting to show the whole country what we can do. My heart was beating so fast with excitement and nerves, making me dizzy and a little queasy. I felt a bit of a wuss, but Rachel kept hold of my hand , her ring pressing into my fingers, and told me I would be great and not to worry, feeling her ring on her tiny finger was reminding me of the fact everything would be ok and of how much she believed in and loved me. I realized then that guys that had no guts or belief in their own abilities didn't get to love and be loved so genuinely by girls as wonderful as Rachel Berry.

WE WON! Us The New Directions, from McKinley High School in Lima Ohio, who have been together less than a year, won in their first time competing in a Regional show choir competition. No one was able to speak, Mr Schue was in tears, and all we did was share hugs and tears, while the judges brought, our trophy on stage, it was even bigger than the one from sectionals, and it was only a head shorter than me. Poor Rach, Tina and Mercedes felt like miniatures, standing next to it, when Mr Schue took a photo. We finally found our voices enough to congratulate our competitors, before floating off the stage. Mr Schue said we could have the rest of the day to ourselves, but to please be careful and back at the hotel by 6pm. We all nodded in agreement, and separated into smaller groups.

Rachel and I, along with Kurt and Blaine took a cab into Manhattan, where our new home was. It was in a great central location, only a couple of blocks from a nice park, Rach had a map, so we could see the distance from our schools, to the loft which looked great from the street. The subway was pretty close as well, Kurt said he wanted to catch a train and do a trial run, we all decided it was a brilliant idea. A couple of hours later we had all seen the outside of our schools, and thought ourselves very lucky, they were all on the same subway line. Before we realised it our free afternoon had come to an end, and it was time to meet Mr Schue and the others at the hotel for dinner. Our flight left at 7am the next day. so we had to be at the airport by 6am, after all the excitement of the competition and glimpse of our future home we were all pretty wiped out, and were looking forward to a good night's sleep.

When we got back to Lima we found a welcoming committee, consisting of our parents, Coach Beiste and Miss Pillsbury, the guidance counsellor at school. Who I'm pretty sure has a little crush on Mr Schue, It's not one sided either. Monday at school we were like treated rock stars, even the jocks and hockey jerks, and some cheerleaders, were secretly a little proud, but would never let it show, acknowledged us in passing. There were banners printed with the words, _Congratulations New Directions, Regionals Champions 2012. _For the first time in 16 years our school won, the last time was when Mr Schue was in Glee club. Principal Figgins organised another mini assembly, last period that afternoon.

The Wednesday after our big win, I was getting my books for math, Rachel was buried in her own locker and didn't notice when a red envelope fell out, I bent down and picked it up nervously, gently nudging her to quietly get her attention and showing her what I'd found. She looked up at me with worry in her eyes, and bottom lip between her teeth. "What is it Finny? "I shook my head and said quietly "I don't know, but I don't want to open it here let's wait till our free hour ok?" I scanned the hall and spotted Quinn watching Rach with a devious smirk. I leant down to whisper in Rachel's ear that "I think SHE put it there because, she is watching you and waiting for a reaction from across the hallway". "Just act normal, we can take it to Det. Jackson after school" Rach says quietly. I nodded and pressed a deep kiss on her mouth while squeezing her butt gently; she giggled through the kiss and made a show of rubbing my back under my shirt moaning my name, before we linked our hands and walked down the hall to class. As we passed HER, I detected a look of pure loathing directed at Rach, so I just pulled her in to me a bit tighter and gave her my goofy lop sided smile saying just loud enough to carry to where I knew it would be heard, "I love you Rach forever". That afternoon at Det Jackson's office, we gave him the envelope, containing another couple of photos and a letter, the photos this time were of HER clearly pregnant I was in my coveralls from the tire shop, standing on the porch of a house, covered in Christmas lights and decorations, with a blond green eyed baby in my arms and a toddler sitting at my feet holding a puppy and one of us and 5 kids at 6 Flags, the amusement park near Dayton. The letter was pretty much the same as before, going on about the wonderful life she and I will have here in Lima, and how she will wait for me, because she knows I am in love with only her, and we are meant to be together forever. How Rachel would never have the perfect life Quinn was going to have with me, and how Rachel should just leave me and their loving family alone because she knows there is no way I was going to leave my family for a meaningless fling with an ugly tramp like Rachel. I had to excuse myself to find a bathroom as I was about to throw up, there was no way in hell that was going to be my life, not with HER anyway, my future was with a tiny stunning brunette, and beautiful, chocolate eyed, scruffy haired, dimpled babies in New York City!

Two weeks later, Finn was restless, because he had a 2 day football camp, the Friday and Saturday, a week before the championship game; it meant he would be leaving Rachel by herself. He doesn't want to leave her but she insists saying "we haven't heard anything from Quinn for 2 weeks, I'm sure it will be ok baby", "But Rach what if she tries something knowing I'm not here?, I'm just so worried about you" "I know baby and I love you for it, but my dad's will be here as well as Cedes and Tina plus Kurt and Blaine have demanded to be my personal chauffeur, and body guard, it's only really for the Friday at school , Kurt has organised a sleepover at your house Friday and Saturday night. I've got Det Jackson on speed dial; I won't be alone for more than 5 minutes. My only problem will be missing you and your lips". "I'll miss you more; you know you are my whole life, don't you Babe" Rachel lovingly pressed her lips firmly against mine and in a soft passion filled mummer returned the sentiment.

The Friday morning Finn left, Rachel was miserable, Kurt picked her up for the short ride to school, where they met Mercedes and Tina, Kurt greeted Blaine with a kiss on the lips and as a group with arms linked, made their way to their lockers. As Rachel organised her books for first period Psychology, her cell phone started to ring indicating a new message distracted by her thoughts, she opened it and screamed, the phone slipping from her shaking hand, alerting Kurt and the others to her distress. "What is it Rachel? Is it Finn? Is he ok? "n-no, message", Rachel points to the floor, tears pooling and starting to leak from her brown eyes. Kurt bends to pick up the fallen cell and surrounded by the others reads the message that very clearly upset their friend, It said, YOU ARE BEING WATCHED, BE VERY, VERY CAREFUL, I KNOW YOUR EVERY MOVE. It was sent from a private number. They calmed Rachel down as much as they could before the bell went, and headed off to class, Rachel sandwiched between Kurt and Tina as they all had the same lesson. She was a bit calmer by the end of class and her face took on a determined look, "she said I know Finn loves me so I'm going to ignore this crap." Kurt asked her to at least pass the phone message onto Det. Jackson, maybe they can trace it", he offers with a smile and hug "Of course Kurt I'll ring him at lunch time" the rest of the day passed without incident, Rachel not looking forward to calling Finn that night and telling him about the message, she doesn't want to distract him from camp as she knows how important this game is to him and the school. Rachel didn't have long to wait to speak to Finn because as soon as she arrived home with Kurt Finn was calling her to see how her day went, She is so happy to hear his voice she bursts in to tears, "Baby what's wrong? Did something happen today? Please talk to me Rach?" 'Oh F-Finny it was a message on my phone, I-It said I was b-being w-watched, a-and to be c-careful, I am s-scared baby, what does it mean? Det. Jackson said it was from a throwaway phone in Columbus" I'm sorry babe that I'm not there; you're not alone are you? He asked sounding panicky, "No Kurt is here we are at your house, we are having a sleepover with the glee girls, tonight and tomorrow he and I are having a movie/ makeover marathon" "Ok that sounds cool, maybe you should change the tone on your phone so you only have one special tone for known numbers?" "That's a good idea baby I'll do that tonight, you are so clever" "well I have to keep you safe because you are my whole world baby, and I love you" "I love you too Finny so much, I miss you" "Babe I have to go coach is yelling for me, but promise me please don't leave Kurt's side or answer the phone unless you know who is calling" "I promise Baby, I love you, have a good practice, I'll see you Sunday" "I love you too more than you know baby girl, see you soon" Kurt finds Rachel 10 minutes later, sitting on Finn's bed changing the tones on her phone and explaining to Kurt why. He nods in understanding and comes to sit next to her putting his arm around her shoulders and giving her a comforting squeeze. The other girls started to arrive about 6.30pm and the night, was launching into one filled with fun and games, movies and karaoke, they had a make your own pizza dinner organised, so at dinner time everyone assembled in the kitchen where Rachel and Kurt had set out plates with as many different toppings they could think of, along with bases and sauces, it was great fun. About 1am everyone was starting to fall asleep, Rachel had gone upstairs to the bathroom and decided to send Finn a message, knowing he probably wouldn't open till the morning, but thought it would be a nice surprise when he woke up. She had just turned on her phone when the message tone went off indicating a new one, it wasn't from a known number, so instead of opening it there, she raced downstairs to where Kurt was still awake watching Funny Girl, "Kurt" she whispered trying not to wake the others, gesturing for him to follow her, when they reach the kitchen, she shows him her phone and tells him to open the message, he gasps and slams a hand over his mouth as he reads. It says I CAN SEE YOU, BUT YOU CAN'T SEE ME, I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING, SO BE VERY CAREFUL. "Oh Kurt", what are we going to do Finn is away for another day Rachel says in a shaky voice eyes shining". "Diva Stop it! We will let Det. Jackson know tomorrow, you are safe here and Finn will be home tomorrow, or well tonight I guess, let's just go back in and watch Barbra and when we wake up we will have a musical marathon all day, Ok?" "Ok thankyou Kurt" she says and gives him a hug.

When the other girls were leaving the next morning, Mercedes spots a black envelope on the door mat addressed to Rachel, and gives it to Kurt with a worried look, without Rachel noticing he nods and hides it under his shirt. Rachel is in the kitchen cleaning up after brunch, so he quickly rushes upstairs and hides it in his closet to give to Finn tonight when he gets home. The rest of the day was spent trying out new ways to style Rachel's long thick hair, make overs and singing along to all their favourite Broadway musicals. Another message had come through but this time Rachel ignored it and just let Kurt open it she wasn't going to let them get to her, Finn would be home in about 6 hours and they would deal with it together. Kurt had quietly taken Rachel's phone into the bathroom to read the message; this one was similar to the last one it read. I KNOW WHAT YOU SLEEP IN AT NIGHT, BUT I THINK A COFFIN WOULD SUIT YOU BETTER. He couldn't understand why Rachel was being harassed so badly and if it was Quinn doing this still, the girl really had some serious mental issues and desperately needed help. The rest of the day was uneventful, and when Finn came home about 4 pm, Rachel visibly relaxed and wouldn't leave his side, until he had to use the bathroom after dinner, he gently uncurled Rachel's hand from his. "I'll be back in a minute baby don't worry I'm just going to the bathroom ok." He kissed her lips and tendered his special Rachel smile and walked up stairs. Kurt took off after him, saying he just wanted to check his outfit for his date with Blaine tomorrow, as soon as Rachel was out of earshot he called Finn. "Finn, can you come to my room for a minute please?" "Dude I have to pee can it wait a sec?" Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded. Finn entered Kurt's room a few minutes later and asked what was wrong, Kurt just handed him the black envelope with Rachel's name typed on the front, with a concerned look on his pale face. "Rachel doesn't know about it yet it was left on the doorstep this morning he said, his voice laced with worry, there's also been another message on her phone. Finn shot an angry glance in his soon to be brother's direction, and opened the envelope before Rachel came looking for him. This time it contained a letter that went on about how Rachel should hurry up and leave Lima preferably in a casket, but until then finding a job cleaning toilets somewhere because that's the only talent she has and no one is around to see her ugly face. There were some photos as well of Finn and Quinn on a swing in the park, looking at her left hand with a ostentatious oversized engagement ring sparkling in the sun and just next to them on the ground McKinley high graduation gowns and caps, some half dozen x rated ones with Finn and Quinn in different positions during sex. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS BITCH, WHY CAN'T SHE GET IT THROUGH HER THICK SKULL I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HER, AND THIS SHIT!, he indicates the photos IS NOT GOING TO MAKE RACHEL LEAVE ME SO I RUN BACK TO HER." He is panting with anger when Rachel races in the door, "Finny, baby what is it? I heard you yelling are you OK?" "Babe don't worry it's just more crap from the crazy bitch", he is just about to pull her into his arms for a kiss when her phone goes off again, Finn grabs it out of her jean pocket and opens the message. DON'T GET TOO COMFORTABLE IN YOUR PRETEND WORLD, IT WON'T BE LONG BEFORE IT WILL ALL BE GONE JUST LIKE YOU. He immediately calls Det Jackson and has a very angry conversation about the latest messages and photos. While Finn is on the phone Rachel has picked up the photos and is looking through them with tears in her eyes and one hand covering her mouth hiding her sobs. Kurt pulls her into a hug and she buries her face in his shoulder soaking his designer shirt with her tears. After slamming his phone shut, Finn spins around to see his petite girlfriend clutching his brother's shirt with tiny white fists, her ring shining in the light. "Baby I'm so, so sorry you have to go through this, and moves to embrace her in his strong arms and place soft kisses on the crown of the brunette head, I love you and only you". "I know Finny she snuffles through her tears and lifts her head to look him in the eye I know you do and I know that those photos are fake but the thought of her doing all of this to get rid of me to try and get you back scares me, because I can't imagine being in this world without you, now that I know how wonderful life is with you next to me" Rach is sobbing so hard now I was worried she would stop breathing. Kurt had left the room while I was trying to console my beautiful girl and returned with a glass covered in gold stars filled with water, and hands it to me then gathers all the photos and letter as well as Rach's cell and discreetly leaves, closing the door softly behind him.  
"Baby girl you have to calm down, please you'll make yourself sick, please try and breathe, then drink some water, for me?" she finally calms enough to take a breath and small sips of water, before climbing onto my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck pressing her face into the crook of my neck . We sat on Kurt's bed not talking for a while until her breathing became regular and deep, I gently rose off the bed and carried her into my room and removed her jeans and tee shirt along with her bra and redressed her in one of her favourite old McKinley tee shirts of mine, and tucked her into bed, leaving her with a gentle kiss on the lips and a whispered promise to always love her and only her. I left the door open a fraction and returned to the living room where Det. Jackson was waiting, with Mom , Burt , Hiram and Leroy who Kurt had called. Kurt had assembled the latest garbage and Rachel's phone and was showing them to Det. Jackson. "This crap has got to stop" I told him, trying to keep my voice down, "poor Rach is beside herself with fear that she is going to die". "Surely there is something you can do in regards to harassment?" Leroy asks "we get cases like this in the courts sometimes, and as for putting our Rachel in just physical danger this is causing her mental stress". "Look I know you are all frustrated with the system but until something physical happens all we can do is issue a restraining order against the sender of these messages", "What about these freaking photos then huh", and just threw them on the table and walked out, I was so angry. I needed to be with Rach; she always soothed my temper and calmed me down when I was upset. I made my way quietly into my room, stripped off my clothes and climbed into bed cuddling as close as I could to Rach without waking her.

The next Tuesday was Valentine's Day and I had something special planned to make Rachel feel like the most special girl in the world, my Mom had helped with the vegetarian dinner menu and shown me what to do on the Friday afternoon before, while Rachel was at dance class, with Tina. As I was pretty much living with the Berrys permanently now, my Mom stopped by on her way home from work. "Oh Finn that sounds so delicious, and the decorations are just perfect. I am so proud of the man you've become and how much you really love Rachel, I know your father would have been just as proud, you are so much like him you know, he had a romantic streak too" she says with a soft wistful voice. "Thanks Mom, I really do just love Rach so much, I can't describe it sometimes the feelings are too much and I can't breathe, and the thought of her not being here on this earth with me, makes me want to die too. I know that it sounds a bit dramatic to feel so much for one person at my age, but being with Rach, just makes me feel complete, you know?" "Yes honey I know" she is saying with watery eyes, "I felt like that when I met your dad, we were only 17 you know, Oh I know we broke up a few times but the love and need to be together was always strong enough to overcome any petty squabbles and misunderstandings, we were so happy and busy making plans for our future. But the fates decided, we weren't to be allowed that future and took him away from us, he only saw you twice, when you were born and again just a week before he was deployed for the last time when you were 2 months old. I wanted to die. When the army chaplain came to tell he was gone, but I had you and, you needed me more than ever. You know Finn you were the only thing that got me through those dark days and as you grew and became so much like Christopher, with his loving heart and the will to find good in everyone, plus the cute dimples and half smile. I knew I'd done right by you. I still miss him of course, and I know Burt's not trying to take his place in my heart, but to help fill the empty spot with his love, and I hope I do the same for him". Both Finn and Carole were in tears by the end and just sat and hugged each other. Finn whispering into her hair, "Thank you for being there and teaching me what I needed to be a good man, and I'm so happy that you have Burt now I love you Mom". "I love you too Finn so much , now " she says sniffing away her tears and standing up "we have a dinner for our girl to organise, so let's go mister" Finn nods and give her the Hudson half smile, wiping his own tears with the back of his hand. "Let's make it happen he says jumping up off the couch and clapping his hands in excitement, or Rach will be home and figure it out, he says with a laugh.

Valentine's Day, had arrived and the school was awash in pink and red paper hearts stuck on nearly every, locker and wall. The drama club as a fundraiser had organised to send a pink or white carnation with a personal message attached to whomever you wanted for $3, Pink ones for love and White ones for friendship. I had ordered 10 pink ones for Rach all with the same message that I had written on the cards myself.

Happy 1st Valentine's Day, To the Most Beautiful Girl in My World,

I Love You, Always and forever,

Finn XXXX

PS; this is the first of many more to come

After I wrote on the cards I asked the kids delivering them to wait, until lunch time when we'd all be in the cafeteria. I'd also left a surprise in Rach's locker; I was amazed I'd been able to sneak it in there without her noticing. As she opened her locker all I heard was a cute giggle and a squeak of 'Oh Finny they are absolutely beautiful!" as a bunch of deep red roses falls out and nearly smothers her, Thank you and pulls my face to her level with a tiny hand, the other holding onto the roses, and proceeds to kiss me deeply her tongue making its way into my mouth and massaging mine, her lips moving with a well-practiced skill. "Your more than welcome baby girl, there's something else as well" and I point to a bright pink envelope, her eyes take on a wary look, when I mentioned the envelope, it's okay baby I put that one there and I definitely know what's inside, so open it please". She kisses my cheek, and nods then opens it, her beautiful brown orbs light up with happiness, when she reads the printed pink card.

Finn Hudson requests the company of Miss Rachel Berry,

For

Dinner: at Chez Berry - Time: Tonight at 6pm

Clothing: as little as possible, but if you really have to dress, semi-formal.

Rachel couldn't contain her giggles at the invite, "Oh Finny you are just too cute, it's just as well I know you're in love with me or I might think you only want me for my body", she says cheekily, "Well it's part of the reason, I say my hands moving from her waist to squeeze her butt, I can tell you the rest later maybe, so will you come"? "Of course I can't wait." "can't wait for what? We hear Kurt's high voice ask over Mercedes' giggles, "I think it's pretty obvious Kurt just look at those roses, the looks on their faces and where Finn's hands are " she says through her non-stop giggling. "Oh my bad" as his face flushes red. "Kurt, it's ok dude", Finn says with a smile. Just then the first period bell goes Rachel carefully puts her roses back in her locker and shuts the door, Finn grabs hold of her tiny hand in his large one and they follow the others to science.

By the time lunch rolls around you could feel the excitement in the air, as the drama kids begin to hand out the ordered flowers. All of us glee kids are sat at one table near the window in the sunniest spot. When it was our turn, the girls and Kurt are bouncing in their seats, Rachel is handed a large bunch of mostly pink flowers. Everyone else has a bunch of mixed ones as well, I was shocked to be handed a bunch of about 30 flowers, but the strange thing was they weren't all carnations; the bunch was mainly blood red roses, like the ones I'd given Rachel earlier, I looked at my tiny girlfriend, and my face took on a worried expression, until I glanced around the cafeteria and spotted Quinn smiling at me from across the room. I carefully separated the roses from the carnations and moved them to the empty seat next to me; I wasn't interested in reading the card either, I just turned my attention to Rachel, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and whispered in her ear that the roses were from HER and I was going to just leave them on the chair. The only ones I was interested in were the 10 pink ones from Rachel, with the attached card that read.

Happy Valentine's Day Finny

You are my Heart

You are my Hero

You are My Everything

Forever and Always, I Love You,

Rachel XXXXXXX

I had tears in my eyes after I read the card, and could do nothing, but pull l my tiny precious girl on to my lap and kiss her passionately in front of the whole school. Not caring or even looking up, when a scream and the clang of metal tray hitting the tiled floor was heard.

The last bell rang and finally the rest of the day and night was mine to spend with my love, as I was leaving my last class to meet Rach at our lockers my path was blocked by a blonde with a cunning look, "HI Finn I hope you liked the flowers and message I sent you I picked them out special just for you because it's what good girlfriends do". I was trying to not raise my voice but when she starts to rub her hands up my arms and over my chest I couldn't hold back "GO AWAY QUINN, YOU ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, AND I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY MORE TIMES, I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS, WE ARE OVER, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" As I storm away I hear behind me in a desperate voice "But I need you Finn, I can be back on top and win Prom court. I am better for your reputation and image at this school than HER, she isn't even pretty; I won't drag you down to loser vile, you will be popular and back on top at this school".

I stopped and turned around, she must have thought I'd changed my mind in regards to her, because she skips up to me with a triumphant look in her green eyes and a sly smirk on her face, by this time a crowd has formed and I can see a tiny brunette with tears silently dripping off her chin being comforted by Mercedes and Tina, Kurt and Blaine standing protectively in front of the girls. Quinn stops just in front of me and reaches her hand out to touch my cheek, I slap her hand away and step back, shaking my head and take a deep breath. Speaking in a hard voice, loud enough to carry to the crowd of students and teachers, my eyes burning into hers "Quinn, listen to me I don't love you, I never did, I don't want you ever; I want nothing! Do you hear nothing! To do with you ever, we were never suited for each other. My heart belongs to someone else and has done since the first time I heard her sing, and it will be only hers, until I breathe my last breath on this earth, and nothing you do, no fake photos, no letters , no messages, or anything else you do will ever change that, you need to get some help Quinn." I push through the crowd and wrap my arms around Rachel and with a hard kiss on her lips, lead her away to my truck. Kurt told me later that after I told her off, Quinn just stood still for a few minutes with an evil look on her face, he said it was like her brain was trying to devise a plan of what to do next, while everyone around just shook their heads in disbelief at the drama and walked away even the other cheerleaders who used to be Quinn's bitchy followers.

Dinner at Chez Berry, after all the drama at school that afternoon was wonderful. When Rachel was halfway down the stairs, all I could do was just stare and hold my hand out presenting her with a single purple orchid. Rachel had dressed up in a dark blue dress that ended mid-thigh, with high heeled black shoes. She had somehow twisted her hair into a knot at the side and with subtle make up she looked beautiful. She had misted herself with my favourite perfume and as she reached for the beautiful flower. I gently, took her little hand in mine and brought it to my lips kissing the back of her hand and touching my lips to her ring. Instead of releasing her hand I continued my ministrations, up the length of her arm to her neck. Where I very gently kissed and sucked a little leaving a small red mark, then soothing it with my tongue, before finding my way to her soft moist pink lips. The moan that was released went straight to my pants; I pressed light kisses on Rachel's lips and wrapped my other hand around her waist to pull her closer to my body. "You"-kiss-"look"-kiss-"beautiful"-kiss-"I-love"-k iss-"you"-kiss". "Happy Valentine's Day Baby", "Thankyou Finn you look very handsome yourself, and I love you too". She says softly returning my kisses. "My Lady, are you ready to dine?" "Why yes, Sir thank you, I am ravenous" she says with a giggle. I guide her down the stairs with my hand placed lightly in the small of her back, till we reach the dining room, where Rachel is overwhelmed, she turns to look at me grinning at her and stretches up on her tippy toes to kiss my cheek. Her brown eyes go wide as she takes notice of the room, soft romantic music wafting from the speaker in the corner, the room awash with the scent of vanilla from the many candles glowing with their soft light placed around the room. The table is set with her nana's best china, a single gold candle flickers in a crystal holder in the middle of the lace covered table. As I guide her to her seat Rachel is presented with another purple orchid this time attached to a small rectangular box, resting on her place setting. With soft eyes full of love she looks at me across the table, I smile my special Rachel smile and nod towards the box. "Open it baby" "Oh Finny it's so beautiful, thank you so very much I love it, can you please put it on for me?" "Of course baby girl and I move in front of her to lift the gold chain attached to a pair of gold, white diamond encrusted hearts joined together with the letter F and R in champagne coloured stones set inside the hearts. As soon as I close the clasp my lips find the magic spot on Rachel's neck and a few minutes is spent saying thank you again, although not with words, but moans and sighs. Rachel had had the same idea for my present though mine was a manly styled chain with a square charm engraved with a heart, enclosing the words; _**My Heart is wherever you are**_. "Baby it's fantastic, I love it and I love you with everything I am forever, so don't you ever forget it" "I know you do Finny and you know I love you, forever, you are mine" "come here I say huskily and press my lips against Rachel's in a deep emotion filled kiss, her hands sliding around my neck toying with the chain hidden under the collar of my shirt, we reluctantly pull away out of breath, trying to calm down enough to eat.

After a meal of mushroom ravioli, vegetarian lasagne and salad, followed by heart shaped shortbread smothered with mixed berries and ice-cream and a bottle of sparkling cider. The evening continued with slow dancing around the living room, it was the most romantic night Rachel had ever had, she fell more in love with Finn each day and for him to go to so much effort for her, reinforced the link even stronger, and the knowledge that her future was with Finn forever.

I was very excited to receive my special gift from Rachel later that night when we were getting ready for bed; she floated out of the bathroom in a soft pink baby doll negligée, that didn't leave much to the imagination, her hair was out of the bun and in a sexy, messy tumble falling over her shoulders and down her back. I was hard the minute she came near me and my breath left my body in puffs, my eyes opened so wide they nearly fell out of my head. "Baby girl when did you get that?" I breathe out "Happy Valentine's Day Finny, do you like it?" she asks as she does a little twirl on the spot "I love it baby" "why don't you love me instead" she says with a cheeky giggle and suggestive grin "Oh, girl you are wicked are you trying to kill me?" " never Finny whatever would I do without you?, "let me show you how much I like it then" all that was heard from the room that night was giggles, moans and praises to each other and god. All in all it was a very happy, 1st Valentine's Day.

Glee club were getting ready for Nationals, this year in Los Angeles at the end of April, it was the last competition the seniors would compete in before graduation in late May. Mr Schue said the competition criteria for this year was open which meant schools could choose their own songs., we wanted to go with I've had the time of my Life (from Dirty Dancing) as a duet for Rach and I, I will always love you (Whitney Huston) for Mercedes and We are the Champions(Queen) as a group number. Mr Schue was happy with our choices, and was busy finalizing funding and travel details, while us kids were busy rehearsing until we could sing our songs in our sleep. The girl's costumes are a little bit on the sexier side this time; they have tight black leggings, with a tight lacy white tunic that comes to the middle of their thighs, as there isn't a lot of dancing in our set numbers their shoes are much higher than is normal for competition. We want to come home winners again as it is the seniors last ever time competing for McKinley High.

Time seems to rush ahead and before long it was time to leave for Nationals. The whole team is stoked about the trip, a little apprehensive but excited all the same, I mean it is Los Angeles California man! Sand, sun and movie stars, it sounded fantastic. Mr Schue had organised a bus again, this time Ms Pillsbury was coming as a chaperone as well, everyone was used to the plane now so we just all plugged in our I-pods and chilled out, it was a much longer flight, and as it was very early in the morning a good chance to sleep, Rachel was snuggled next to me her little head using my lap for a pillow, my hand rubbing her tummy and her soft cute snores lulling me to sleep as well. Arriving in L A about lunch time everyone was grumbling about needing food , so after Mr Schue got us all booked in at our hotel we were allowed to wander a bit to find somewhere to eat, most of us stayed together in a group as we'd never been here before, we found a burger bar and a sushi place just around the corner from the hotel , after we'd all ordered and collected our food we walked a little way and found a park, it was really pretty there, it seemed funny to just sit and watch people going about their business in summer clothes as the weather was still cool in Lima. After lunch we just wandered about taking in all the sights and buying a few souvenirs. Kurt had his camera out and was taking photos of everyone and everything, he took some really nice posed ones of Rach and me, and as I found out later some candid shots that showed just how much in love we were.

Competition day was filled with a few nerves, even though we have done this before, this is nationals we are up against kids from all over the country. Mr Schue gave us a pep talk just before our turn, saying "I know this is the last year for a quite a few of you, but can I just say how much you all mean to me and how very proud of you all I am, and that I have had the best time teaching you and hope with all my heart, that all your hopes and dreams, come true in the future and I look forward to keeping in touch with everyone. And hope New Directions continues to grow and follow in your winning footsteps" we all clapped and voiced our own thanks and would definitely keep in touch.

We went on stage determined to win, and win we did, Mercedes rendition of I Will Always Love You, had some people in tears, it was so powerful, Rachel's and my duet was fantastic we put all our feelings for each other into it and I think the audience could tell cause they were cheering so loud, we could hardly hear ourselves, when it came to our final song, We Are The Champions, we all walked on stage in a line and clasped the next persons hand and just sang with a belief in ourselves, and hoped the judges could feel the emotion and truth as much as we did.

The National Show Choir Winners for 2012: From MCKINLEY HIGH IN LIMA OHIO, THE NEW DIRECTIONS!

Everyone was in tears and hugging each other and Mr Schue, who had come out on stage when the judges presented us with the trophy and wanted to take pictures. We just seemed to be in a trance on the way back to the hotel it was amazing that us, a little group of kids from Lima Ohio, were the best of the best in the show choir world. I was totally blown away by the feeling and muttered to myself asking why the freakin hell did I not join Glee club in freshman year? I thought about all the good things I have gained since joining, and the top of that list is gently tugging on my hand to lead me into the hotel lobby, I looked down at the brunette angel that saved me from being just another jock, and helped me figure out that I was more than just a small town boy, and I could be anything I wanted, but most of all really just loves me for me. On the plane home Mr Schue joked about having to build a bigger display case for New Directions trophies because with every win they seemed to increase in size.

We were welcomed at school on Monday with a tickertape type parade as we made our way down the main hallway, with our trophy resting on Artie's lap as I pushed his chair towards the choir room. When we came to a group of jocks, Puck included standing in the way with slushie cups. We all cringed and ducked our heads, as they let fly with the cups and covered us not with the ice cold slushie we were expecting but with confetti. A cheer went up as everyone else standing around, started throwing red and white coloured confetti, this win felt as though Glee club was finally accepted and important to the other kids and made us so proud to bring such an award to our school and prove that you didn't need to be a jock or cheerleader to be on top.

Senior Prom was in about three weeks and the school was once again covered in campaign posters and everywhere you went in school all you heard was talk of dresses and flowers , Limo's and hoping the cute guy you liked would ask you to be his date. Rachel and I were just happy to go to prom together; her Dads insisted she have a bigger budget for a new dress and extras, as this was her last formal high school occasion besides Graduation, so she, Kurt and Mom went shopping, she had decided she wanted a more sophisticated look this year and had an idea in her head, but wouldn't tell me "It's a surprise Baby" "But don't you want me to match Rach?" "Just you in a black tux and bow tie will be perfect Finny" is all she says with a kiss to my cheek.

I was in the quad in my favourite sunny spot, waiting for Rach one afternoon while she was talking with Mr Schue about her suggestions and thoughts for the leaders for next year's glee club, School was nearly finished, and I was lost in the past wondering where the last four years had gone, when a shadow fell across me, I turned my attention to the intruder only to find Quinn looking at me with a weird look on her face, "Hi Finn We haven't nominated for Prom court yet we need to start our campaign straight away. Why don't you come over to my house now, and we can get started. I have the perfect slogan all thought out" she says, and brazenly grabs for my hand. "What are you talking about there's no way in hell I am going to prom with you. Quinn I have told you before we are over, I am with Rachel now and forever. So just leave us alone". I quickly stand and storm out of the quad, just as I get to the door Rachel comes through and I hear Quinn yelling that we would be back on top and she is much better than the ugly loser Manhands. I just give Rach a hard kiss on the lips and grip her hand and pull her out to the car park, I am so angry I kick over the trash can next to the door. Why can't she just move on and leave me alone she really seems to have gone crazy.

The big football championship game was on Saturday at McKinley and coach Beiste was all excited and extra tough at training she was determined to bring the trophy home to McKinley for the first time in 5 years, all the glee kids were going in support of me, Rach said she had a surprise for me but wouldn't say what it was. On Game day Rach finds me in the locker room and gives me a kiss and tells me to break a leg, I was a sad that she wanted me to get hurt and said as much , but she giggles and says that , she was wishing me good luck in theatre speak. I was relieved and answered her with a deep kiss and a squeeze of her butt. By the time I was suited up Rach had left and gone to find Kurt and everyone else in the stands. The game was tough and we weren't doing that well by the 4th quarter with 2 minutes remaining, we needed one goal to win, but when I spotted a tiny brunette in the 3rd row of the bleachers wearing a light blue sweat-shirt with the words TEAM FINN surrounded by gold stars, across her chest waving wildly it motivated me to do better. So I did I threw the ball harder to Puck who caught it firmly and ran it in for a touchdown just as the buzzer went ending the game. McKinley had won and on home turf. The rest of the team were jumping up and down giving high 5s to each other but my mind was elsewhere and raced over to the fence gesturing for Rach to come down, before ripping my helmet off, when she got there I stood up on the ledge and reached for her giving her a deep kiss that had the rest of the crowd cheering and screaming in delight.

On the Monday after the game the football team were being hailed as gods, all the girls in school were paying us guys extra attention, especially the cheerleaders, it was difficult to walk down the hallway without being molested. It was annoying the hell out of me by lunchtime; the way random girls kept throwing themselves all over me trying to give me their phone numbers. I kept pushing them away; they could obviously see I was with Rach as our fingers were interlaced together; she was quietly giggling next to me as I turned the girls down each time and she just kept a tight hold on my hand, her ring pressing against my fingers. "What is so funny?" I asked as we got to the choir room for glee. "I just find it funny that normally you are treated as just another guy, but the minute you help the team win a major football game all the skanks in this school suddenly decide you are worth knowing, I mean you've helped glee club win numerous competitions but no one was throwing their number at you, yet as soon as sports are mentioned, it's as though you guys became gods overnight" "Aw baby are you jealous? "No of course not I know you won't leave me for one of those trollops it just annoys me that they don't see the real you, accept and believe in you for who you really are, they just look at you and see the championship winning quarterback, not the cute, dimpled, loving, protective guy I know and love with all my heart". "Oh Rach, I say softly with a hitch in my voice trying not to cry , baby thank you, no one besides my mom has ever believed in me the way you do. I'm so thankful I have you and that you let me love you", I bent my neck to place my lips firmly on Rach's transferring all the love and gratitude I felt from her words.

Just before the end of Maths, that day as I was on my way to my locker to meet Rach after running an errand for my teacher, my mind elsewhere, mainly a tiny brunette, when I was detained by a slyly grinning Quinn Fabray in the hallway who suddenly threw herself against me and kissed me. I jumped back, pushed her away hard enough so she landed on the floor on her butt, scrubbing my hand over my mouth and yelled at her "TO GET THE FUCK OFF ME, and WHAT PART OF I DON'T WANT YOU EVER DOESN'T SHE UNDERSTAND." I was shaking with rage she had stood up and moved closer to me again trying to touch me, "But Finn you are popular again now after winning the game and getting the MVP award, that means we are a shoe in for prom King and Queen this year". I could do nothing but shake my head in disbelief and turn around to walk away, I needed Rachel, luckily the bell for last period had just gone and I knew she'd be at her locker. I found her and before she could say anything I slammed my lips onto hers most probably bruising hers in the process, pressing her back firmly against the lockers, but I had to erase the image of the other kiss. "Oh my, Baby what was that all about" she says breathlessly "not that I minded in the least you being so forceful like that was a very big turn on, but what brought it on?" I explained what had happened in the hallway with HER. I could see the fury in her eyes as she listened to what I was telling her, "I've a good mind to find her and tell her to just leave you alone and get on with her life" "No baby I don't want you to worry, you know it meant nothing to me and I don't want you anywhere near her in case she hurts you again". The look on her face was full of concern for me but also infuriation that Quinn just wouldn't let go of this stupid dream of me still wanting her. "Ok Finny I'll do what you ask, and I know I've nothing to worry about, she just makes me so angry, you are mine and nobody is going to take you away from me ever" She stretched up on her tippy toes and kissed me leaving no doubt in my mind whatsoever who I belonged to, and that made me more than happy, because I knew I was never going anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I couldn't believe that my 4 years at high school were nearly over; all we had left was senior prom in 3 weeks then Graduation a week after that.

I was really starting to get excited about the future; all the plans Rach and I have for New York are set, our loft is currently being refurbished, with a thorough cleaning and new carpets in the bedrooms and the floorboards everywhere else polished. New blinds have also been installed as well as an extra-long bath/hot tub combo in mine and Rach's en-suite bathroom. Kurt and Rachel decided on the decorating plans ages ago and can't wait to get there. The four of us were busy at home sorting through our stuff and deciding what to take. I had left Rach at home, safe with Dads one Saturday, while I went back to our old house that was still full of stuff Mom had no idea what to do with yet. I started in my closet, laughing at times about the memories surrounding me and chucking stuff for goodwill out the door making a huge pile in front of my bed.

Mom came in to see how I was going and picked up a little league baseball photo from when I was 6 that I had put in the keeping pile. Her eyes becoming wet as she remembered as well. "I can't believe you are grown up Finn, this seems like only yesterday" and waves the photo in the air "I am so proud everything is happening for you, and so very happy you found Rachel, she is a beautiful girl and it's obvious she is very much in love with you and you with her. I want you to have this" and hands me a little black velvet box. "MOM"?, "it's the ring your dad gave me when he proposed , I know that step isn't too far away for you two, and I know I can't give you much else, but I want you to have it. I know Rachel isn't the sort to demand something flashy or super expensive and would understand the personal significance of it, though you will most probably need to get it resized. I know it was one of the happiest moments in my life when he got down on his knee and promised to love me forever, our forever just happened to be cut short". She is openly crying now as am I. I just pull her into my firm chest and hold her whispering "Thankyou Mom, she will love it just like you do, hey just think it will be the continuation of the Hudson line who will remember their grandfather Christopher with pride". "OK enough with the tears" she sniffs wiping her eyes, let's get you sorted mister, our eyes meet and the special love that has sustained us over the years solidifies a bit more.

By the end of the day I have finally sorted my stuff and have about 15 boxes to take, mostly clothes, music, books and trophies, plus laptop, drum kit and stereo. The rest I have bagged and boxed some for delivery to goodwill others to stay with mom, and a couple of bags for the trash. I took a short break and grabbed my phone to call Rach and see how she is doing. "Hey baby" I said in a soft voice, "Hi Finny, and as soon as Rach spoke I noticed something in her voice that bothered me "Babe what's wrong? Has something happened? I'm on my way" I said and got up looking for my keys, "It's just I got another message, I didn't open it though, and I miss you", "I'm on my way right now baby girl I love you" "I love you too Finn see you soon". "Mom I'm going to Rach's she got another message and is upset" I yell as I rush down the stairs. "Ok honey call if you need us".

Rachel is waiting at the door and opens it the minute my truck rumbles into her driveway. "Baby, are you ok"? I ask as she jumps into my arms her legs tightening around my waist. "Oh baby it was another message; I thought they stopped" she says shakily and pushes her face into my neck". "let's go inside and we'll deal with it together", she nods and I carry her into the house, my arms wrapped around her holding her tight against my chest. Hiram and Leroy are in the kitchen when we walk in the door worried frowns on their faces, as they acknowledge my nod of greeting. I untangle myself from my petite girlfriend and pick up her phone from the breakfast bar. I retrieve the latest message that reads, YOUR FUTURE IS NOT WORTH LOOKING FORWARD TO, BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ONE, SO SAD TOO BAD. I show Dads with an angry look. "Don't worry Rach nothing is going to get in the way of our future together, this crazy bitch can send all the stupid messages she wants, but it won't make me leave you ever. So I don't want you to pay any attention to this shit ok baby"? "Ok Finny" she says in a small voice and hugs me a bit tighter.

On the Friday a week before the Senior Prom, Rachel receives a message from Finn asking her to meet him under the bleachers at the football field because he has a surprise for her, but because it's a surprise not to tell anyone. But Rachel being such an excitable person, she can't contain her joy at the thought of a surprise, as she has always loved them ever since she was little, she has no reason to doubt the message came from Finn and happily tells Kurt she is off to meet him at the football field.

Rachel is waiting and looking around for Finn, she turns when she hears footsteps "Finn, Baby?" "Mmmph….. The last thing she remembers is a blurry figure in a letterman jacket, before a whack to the head, knocks her out and she falls unconscious to the ground.

Groggy and disorientated, with a pounding headache, Rachel slowly wakes, slumped in a corner against a cold brick wall, in some kind of cellar or storeroom. The concrete floor covered in dirt, trash and piles of what looks like packing cases, her hands bound so tightly with what seems to be plastic cable ties that pinch her skin every time she moves. She tries to call out but her voice is impeded by a nasty tasting coth shoved in her mouth. As her eyes accustom to the low light she can detect a person sitting in a straight backed chair. Suddenly she is blinded by a spot light angled right at her face. "Hello Manhands, I would say it was nice to see you but that would be lying". As soon as Rachel hears the voice she is on alert, she manages to stretch her arms to remove the gag to stutter out "Q-Quinn W-What are you doing, what do you want"? "You really aren't very smart at all are you hmm? You know exactly what I want and with you out of the way for good I will get him back, and be on top again" "Are you prepared to really kill me just for a prom crown?" Rachel is extremely scared but is going to be brave; Finn would want her to be. "You sent me that text message didn't you? How did you get Finn's phone?" "I borrowed it from his bag today at school I knew he wouldn't mind he is such a thoughtful boyfriend like that", "What are you going to do" Please don't hurt Finn" "Don't worry your little dwarf head about it, I'm not going to hurt Finn I'm going to make him popular again so this year I will win queen at prom and nothing will stop me getting my crown. "Quinn he doesn't want that, he wants more from life than popularity in high school". "SHUT YOUR LYING MOUTH , BERRY I AM SICK OF HEARING YOUR WHINY VOICE, I KNOW WHAT FINN WANTS AND NEEDS, HE NEEDS ME TO BRING HIM BACK UP FROM LOSERVILE, WHERE YOU DRAGGED HIM, MAKING HIM CHEAT ON ME, BUT I KNOW HE WILL COME TO HIS SENSES AND WHEN YOU ARE GONE FOR GOOD, THEN HE AND I WILL BE ABLE TO LIVE OUR LIFE WHERE HE BELONGS, HERE IN LIMA , IT WILL ALL BE WONDERFUL, She is panting heavily after the tirade of nonsense she just spewed out, and Rachel was trying to think of something to do to get herself out of the dangerous situation she was in, Quinn had clearly gone insane, her whole body was shaking and her green eyes seemed to be glowing with madness. "Quinn can we please just talk calmly about this, you don't want to do anything drastic and unforgivable do you?" "NO Manhands we can't, I think you have had long enough playing with MY FINN"S emotions and you need to be taught a lesson about playing with things that are way out of your hobbit league. You know Finn doesn't really love you, don't you, how could he your just an ugly, bossy, going nowhere BITCH. He's just been using you as a bit of fun, there's nothing, about you anyway that would attract a popular guy like My Finn". Rachel has silent tears spilling down her face mixing with the dust and the blood she can feel trickling down the side of her face. She knows nothing Quinn is saying about her and Finn is true, Rachel knows deep down he is in Love with Her and only her. She can feel the steel tether that joins them give her strength to live through this ordeal and get back to Finn's strong loving arms, and nothing especially not an insane, ranting Quinn Fabray will break it.

I am extremely worried about Rachel because I can't find her anywhere, and it's nearly 9pm, plus the fact my phone has somehow gotten lost, so I can't even use it to call her, I have been driving around town for hours desperately trying to think of any place she might be. Fortunately I spot Kurt outside the Library and pull over to talk to him. "Hey Kurt I say with worry written all over my face, you were with Rach since singing lessons, let out right?" "Hi Finn, yes until she told me you messaged her and she was going to meet you, at the football field. My face falls and Kurt slaps a hand over his mouth and gasps. "Oh my god Finn do you think something has happened to her, where could she be" "Kurt man, calm down and tell me everything you know please"." Ok, well umm, she was with me, because you had your fitness class with Beiste, um, I nod, but as our voice class was cancelled today because the teacher was sick, she and I went to our house to um, just hang out till you got there" I nod again in understanding and ask where she could have got to between the time Kurt last saw her and now. "What time did she say I messaged her" It was about 4.30 she said you sent her a message telling her to meet you at the football field because you had a special secret surprise for her and not to tell anyone else about it , but you know our Rachel she couldn't hold in her excitement". Kurt can I borrow your phone please", "yeah, yeah sure where's yours?" he asks as he hands his phone to me with a shaky hand. "I lost it at school somewhere today" I press number 3 on speed dial with a trembling finger and wait nervously for Rachel to pick up. "Come on baby pick up, please Rach just pick up the damned phone"….. "I know the police haven't been able to stop the messages and shit, but there's got to be something that can be done in these situations, just because it's not physical danger this is psychological danger and it's just as bad, Kurt if anything bad happens to Rach, I-I don't know what I will do, I can't be without her Man" "we will find her Finn, don't worry". Kurt is nodding his head and biting his finger nails with worry, trying to calm his brother down as well as himself, hoping the tiny diva they all love is ok.

Quinn was still taunting Rachel about the things she thought were wrong with her and how, once Finn's mind had been cleared of all the Berry nonsense he will be so much happier, "Because you have to know Manhands, he and I are meant for each other, our status in school was the deciding factor, Oh, I know he thinks he loves you, but I can and will change his mind. He can be the manager of the Tire store, I know it's not a prestigious position but really what else can he do. I mean he is a bit slow sometimes, and I really don't believe he would be able to get out of Lima anyway. But my job as an exclusive real estate sales representative will balance It all out, and before long he will ever forget he ever went so low as to think he loved YOU!", she says with a sneer.

"You're wrong Quinn, Finn really is in love with me and I am in love with him, He is more than a tire mechanic. He is going to become a Fireman in New York after college and will be the best, and I believe in him, unlike you who just used him to be popular; he has bigger dreams than Lima Ohio. He and I are going to share them together, and even if you kill me Quinn he will never be yours or love you. If you really loved him like you keep saying you do, you would want him to be happy and step back so he can be with someone he truly loves. He obviously wasn't happy with you otherwise you two would still be together". All of a sudden Quinn's hand lashes out and slaps Rachel across the face, so hard it knocks her over and makes her head spin from hitting the wall. While Rachel tries to readjust herself into a somewhat comfortable sitting position Quinn is screaming "SHUT UP, SHUT UP YOU ARE LYING, YOU FUCKING BITCH, FINN DOES LOVE ME I WANT HIM TO" as she is screaming Rachel notices her eyes becoming glassy and taking on a wild insane look. While Rachel was trying to get her dizzy head to calm down and focus, Quinn had from somewhere picked up a hand gun, and was pointing it at Rachel with trembling hands." You know nothing about Finn and me; it was perfect until you poked your big ugly nose into our business. Now I'm going to finish the job I started with the car last year.

"Goodbye - Hobbit", W-What was that noise?" BANG! …

I tried calling Rachel a couple more time getting more distressed each time she didn't answer. I then asked Kurt my voice rising with hope, "hey Kurt, dude does your phone have a GPS tracker? Can it trace Rach's phone signal"? 'Yeah I'm pretty sure it can let me try", I handed it back and let Kurt do his thing, I just used my phone to call and text and wasn't concerned with all the other stuff it could do. "YES! I've got her" he squeals turning the phone my way and showing me the direction, great we need to call Det. Jackson to meet us there, "Ok you call him Kurt and I'll drive" Kurt nods and turns to his phone to do as requested. We jumped into my truck and took off at speed, praying we would get to Rach in time. Det. Jackson said he would meet us at the address Kurt related, but to please be very careful until he got there.

10 minutes later finds Me, Kurt and Det. Jackson and a couple of other officers outside an abandoned shop building in a rundown section of town. We separate and quietly creep around to find an entry; I notice a light under a weathered door at the rear of the building, and sent Kurt to let the police know. While Kurt's gone I slowly, and pray the door doesn't squeak, push it open enough to see Quinn's back her shaky right arm pointing a gun at Rachel, my heart jumps in my chest when I spot Rachel with bound hands slumped in the corner. I don't want to surprise Quinn but want to let Rachel know I'm there, somehow our eyes connect and I move a finger holding up the charm on my necklace to my lips. Rachel nods slightly as not to draw Quinn's attention to an intruder. As I move stealthily further in, a noise from outside startles Quinn, she spins around to find the source of the noise, but panics and her unsteady hand, shakes causing her finger to pull the trigger.

"RACH, BABY MOVE!" I frantically holler at her, she does just a second too late and the bullet lodges in her left shoulder just under her collarbone. 'NO , NO, Baby " I throw myself across the short distance to scoop Rachel into my arms tears pouring down my face, running a shaky hand down her cheek, clutching her to me screaming at Quinn, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU CRAZY BITCH. Rach baby please I love you please be ok, please don't leave me, I can't be me without you, please baby". "Finny I'm ok I think" I hear Rach mumble. Before the police can storm the room I have Rach sat against the wall trying to stop the bleeding with a piece of my shirt. Quinn has recovered from her trance like state and is still pointing the gun at Rachel. "Move away Finn you don't need her to bring you down". I stand and move towards Quinn putting myself as a shield in front of Rachel, and trying to talk Quinn into dropping the gun. "Quinn just put the gun down and we can talk about things". "NO! Finn I have to get rid of her, you won't truly be mine while she is here". Rachel has managed to pull herself up and stumble over to my side, where I try to put my arm around her. Quinn notices and with a still unsteady hand has the gun again pointed at Rachel, but she is trembling and all of a sudden her finger on the trigger slips and the gun goes off again only this time it misses her intended target. I pushed Rachel behind me mindful of her wounded shoulder; the action caused the bullet to lodge in my upper right arm, making me stagger and trip over the debris covering the floor. Rachel screamed and lunged at Quinn with a plank of wood gripped in her still bound hands. "LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM, DO YOU REALLY THINK HE STILL WANTS TO BE WITH YOU?, YOU REALLY HAVE LOST IT FABRAY the plank connected with Quinn's arm that was holding the gun, causing her drop it to the floor with a loud clatter. At that very moment the police rush in and quickly handcuff Quinn. Rachel stumbles over to me lifting my head up and kissing my lips, tears streaming down both our faces. "Baby I thought I'd lost you, I was so scared I might never see you again, I didn't know what happened to you". "Oh Finny I was terrified, but when she shot you my world collapsed, I can't live without you, I love you so much", "Me either baby girl I love you too so , so much". Our lips connected again, thankful it was all over now.

Quinn just looked at the couple on the floor with an empty look in her eyes, her face a blank mask showing no emotion what so ever, and let the police lead her away. After Quinn had been arrested, an ambulance officer took both Rach and I to the hospital to get our wounds seen to, we were very lucky, both were clean wounds with the bullet going straight through, Rach also needed a couple of stiches to close the cut on the side of her head from when she was knocked out. Her wrists were bruised and sore from the binds, but ok. It was about 1am when we left the hospital and arrived home, with instructions to take pain killers and not over do things Rach was clinging to my hand the whole drive home, Mom, Burt and Dads were very distressed and anxiously waiting to see we were ok, Dads made us a cup of hot milk and we got into bed after a quick shower to get rid of the dried blood and grime from the nights events. We spent the night cuddled as close to one another as possible as though the other was going to disappear. The next morning found us stiff and sore but very happy to be out of danger and the threat of losing each other over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

School on Monday was inundated with different versions of what happened Friday night, how the story got around I don't know, but Rach and I just wanted to put it behind us and get on with the last couple of weeks of senior year.

Senior Prom was this Friday, Rach had found her dress a couple of weeks ago and told me it was a surprise, "can you at least tell me the colour baby, so I know what colour flowers to get I asked hopefully" "Ok Finny" she says with a cheeky giggle "I will tell you it is dark purple with some black, that's all".

Rachel had kicked me out of our bedroom while she was getting ready, and when she glided down the stairs an hour later, I was rendered breathless, my eyes fixated on the satin encased goddess in front of me. Rachel's dress was a one shouldered, deep plum coloured satin with a layer of fine black lace over the top, fitting tight around her boobs and waist before falling straight to mid- calf. The waist line was defined with sparkling diamantes. Her shoes were a deep plum colour, with 5 inch heels also embellished with sparkling stones down the back of the heel, then along the outside edge up to the toe. Her brunette locks were piled on the top of her head with sparkly star pins placed strategically to catch the light. Subtle makeup highlighted her beautiful face, with a light covering of dark purple on her eyelids, lips a dark plum. Her soft neck showed off the ever present twin heart diamond necklace. The wound in her shoulder was still sore and healing and tonight covered by a skin coloured adhesive bandage with the strap on her dress wide enough to cover the evidence. I knew I had picked the right flowers for her corsage, when I chose the combination of two light purple, and one dark purple rose buds with a silver ribbon embossed with black velvet hearts. I was dressed simply in a black tux, white shirt and black bow tie. When Rachel slowly walked up to me and told me how handsome and sexy I looked while pining the single purple rose with silver leaves to my lapel, I could do nothing but pull her closer by the waist and press a deep kiss onto her plump purple lips, showing her how absolutely stunning she is.

A bunch of us pooled our money and splurged on a limo, so after the many, many photos dads took we hopped in and made our way to collect Kurt and Blaine who along with everyone else had assembled at the Hudmel house. While everyone else was taking photos and putting the finishing touches on their outfits and makeup, amid laughter and friendly teasing, I was reflecting on the fact that I had only really known these people for a year, but they had become the best friends I'd ever had in my life. I was so thankful I'd had late baseball practice that Friday, because if I'd just gone home like normal I would probably still be the jock trying to find my way in life. But hearing that magical voice changed my entire life's focus of what I thought was important and helped me find a better future. I was shaken from my memories when the tiny brunette love of my life wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my cheek, asking "If I was ok" I looked down into her chocolate brown eyes with a soft look, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Yeah I'm good baby girl; I was just thinking how much my life has changed for the better in 12 months, you know before I heard an angel sing for the first time and fell in love without even knowing who belonged to the voice, joining glee was one of the best things I ever did. But do you know what the very best thing is? A small negative shake of her head made me chuckle. "Finny don't laugh at me" she pouts "tell me" "Babe the best thing I got from joining glee is you! Silly, the one and only love of my life" "I am really glad you joined too, and can't wait to begin the next stage of our life". I leant down to take her sweet lips hostage until we heard the clearing of a throat behind us and turned to find our parents and friends, all with the same look of amusement on their faces."Um when you two are finished, could we get some photos of all of you please"? Mom questioned us. With a giggle, embarrassed smiles and pink cheeks Rach and I just nodded and went to join the others hand in hand.

The gym looked like a set from a 1930's movie this year; it was funny to think it was usually filled with sweaty guys in shorts. The decorating committee had really outdone themselves. There were wicker chairs and tables and potted palms and big flat fans wafting overhead, twinkling lights and drape covered walls, even the basketball hoops were used as stands for spotlights, everything was fantastic. We were some of the first to arrive so we found our same spot as last year and pulled the tables together. The school band was set up next to the stage and DJ again, some of the younger glee kids were singing again this year but us seniors were just chilling and enjoying ourselves. But we had a surprise for Mr Schue, the original 6 members had organised to get up and do Don't Stop Believing, because that's where it all started. It was a fun night, no drama when prom king and queen were announced, Rach and I spent most of the night with our arms wrapped around each other slow dancing or sitting talking with our friends. When we finished singing Don't Stop Believing Mr Schue was flat out crying and came up on stage to hug all of us and whisper his thanks for making his job so much more enjoyable and rewarding. It was the perfect end to our senior year, now all that was left was graduation next week and we were done.

We arrived at school for graduation not really sure how to feel, on one hand we were excited because it was the end of 12 years of formal schooling, but also a little apprehensive about the next stage, in our lives. We could see our parents were all sitting close together chatting away like the good friends they had become, when we were told to make our way in alphabetical order on to the stage. Special awards were handed out to many kids including, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Rachel and to my great surprise Me. As Principal Figgins called us all by name and Miss Pillsbury handed us our diplomas our parents cheered and clapped to the point of embarrassment. By the end of photo time it felt like we had smiled until our faces were fixed in the same position, I grabbed Rach away from the group and kissed her with all the passion I could muster and told her I was so proud and happy that she was mine and now our life can really start, she answered me once her breath returned that she couldn't wait either.

We had decided to stay in Lima until the middle of July, as I had a very special event planned for Rach and wanted all our family and friends to be here. I had spoken to Dads and asked for their permission to propose to Rachel, they had given their consent, with tears and giant hugs. Mom and Burt also knew of my plan as did Kurt who was finding it hard to keep the news a secret from Rach. It just felt like the right time, some people might think it was too soon, but deep in my heart I knew the timing was perfect. I had secretly invited all our friends to a party at Mom and Burt's telling Rach it was a graduation/ going away party, which was technically true, as the four of us were heading to New York Mercedes and Tina were headed for California for music/stage direction and art and Artie for North Carolina to study robotics in medicine. The Saturday of our Graduation party arrived and everything was going to plan, Mom had taken Rach in to Dayton a couple of days before to find a new outfit and Kurt had given Rach a makeover, not that she needed one but there you go she looked beautiful as always. All our friends arrived by 7pm even Mr Schue, Miss Pillsbury and coach Beiste, as she had become a good friend and mentor, I invited Puck, not sure if he would show but hoped he would. Time was spent reminiscing about the 4 years spent at McKinley; Mr Schue had put together a video of all our performances from our competitions and some random shots from the choir room.

After a buffet style dinner everyone was gathered in the family room just talking to each other music playing softly in the background, when I gave Kurt the signal to change the music to what we had decided on for the moment! Rachel was sitting in our favourite comfy armchair when I knelt down in front of her and took hold of her left hand and said a bit nervously "Rachel, you are without a doubt, the most beautiful and caring person I have ever met , and the unfailing belief you have in me, takes my breath away, I am so very grateful you found it in your heart to love me and let me love you in return, and I can't imagine a future without you by my side, when I think what we have been through lately, it just goes to show how tethered we are, I am so in love with you, so I am asking you Rachel Barbra Berry to make me the happiest man in the world and consent to be Mrs Rachel Hudson" I opened the little box and said quietly "This is the ring my Dad gave Mom and they were so happy, I hope to make you as happy if you will have me" My answer came in form of a squeal and a teary "of course Finn there was never going to be any other answer but YES!" and launched herself, into my arms nearly making me drop the box and fall backwards. She pulled away just enough to let me slide the single diamond surrounded by sapphires and diamond chips on a thin gold band, onto her tiny finger, it was a perfect fit, I was so glad I'd had it resized .We kissed with all our friends and family cheering and crying with happiness for us. As we stood up and went around the room accepting everyone's congratulations, I noticed a familiar Mo-hawk in the doorway and handed Rach with a kiss on her cheek, over to Mercedes and Tina so they could admire her ring.

"Hey Man, long time no see, I'm glad you could make it" I said and gave him a bro hug, "Yeah well you're leaving soon and I have felt like the worst best friend in the world for a while now, you know dude, since you joined glee club you've changed and I guess I didn't know how to handle it". "Don't worry about it man I guess I've just grown up and finally figured what I want out of life". I said looking over at my Fiancée with a love stuck look on my face, "who would have thought it dude you and Berry". "Yeah well I guess when you change your way of thinking, you are bound to find good things when you least expect to". "Well as long as you are happy, I'm happy for you dude, when do you leave"? "A couple of weeks just remember if you're ever in New York you are more than welcome to stop by man" "thanks dude" just at that moment Rach comes bouncing over and wraps her arm around my middle. "Hello Noah, how are you?", 'I'm good Rachel, I guess congratulations are in order", "Thank you Noah what are your plans now you have graduated?" "Not really sure I was thinking of taking some courses at Lima Community College maybe something to do with music, if it can change Hudson's life maybe there is hope for a Lima Loser like me". "Oh Noah" she says putting her hand on his forearm "please don't call yourself a loser, if you want change in your life badly enough you can do it, it doesn't matter what anybody says" Rachel leans up to kiss my cheek and turns away as she is being called by Mom " You know" he says, shaking his head with a small smile, "She is the only one besides my Mom and sister who has ever called me Noah, I don't know how can she be so nice to me after all the shit I've done to her over the years, I mean when we were little at temple I always thought she was cute , and as we grew up she had this belief that she would get out of Lima by being different, I guess I was a little jealous but instead of being nice I just followed the jock mentality and started to pick on her, but it never seemed to matter how many times I threw a slushy or teased her she was always nice and never held a grudge," " It just goes to show how big her heart is Man, maybe you should take her advice now and try and change if you really are determined to be a better person" "Anyway Man enjoy yourself tonight and don't forget the offer of a place to crash if your ever in New York, Take care bro". I left Puck there hopefully thinking seriously about his life and making a change for the better.

Mine and Rachel's engagement notice was in the local paper a week after the party with a photo, clearly showing how happy we are. The final preparations for the move to New York were about done goodbyes had all been said. So the last week or so was spent with just family, Burt had organised a couple of U-Haul trailers through a friend who had a hire yard in Dayton as well as in New Jersey, we would just leave them at his yard once we got there. Kurt and I would tow them to take everything, besides furniture, that was easier to buy new once we worked out how much space was available at the loft, both Mom and Blaine's Mom had packed boxes of plates and pots and pans and general household stuff, so at least we wouldn't be eating off paper plates, or ordering takeout all the time.

Two days before our big move a letter was delivered to the Berry's addressed to Rachel. She arrived at Mom's nervously twisting the ends of her hair with her fingers, as soon as I saw her car in the drive I raced downstairs to greet my beautiful girl, but stopped short at the look on her face, "Baby girl what's happened" I pulled her to me and pressed my lips to her cheek, she just gripped my shirt tightly, her engagement ring sparkling in the sunlight from the window, "Babe"? She thrust the envelope at me and hid her face in my shoulder. I recognised the return address straight away it was from the Columbus County Jail, I tore it open and started to read. Mom had come into see what was going on and why Rach was upset.

Manhands

I have just read a funny story in the local paper, it must have been a print error, because it said you were engaged to MY Finn, I know that would never happen because how can he think seriously about marrying you when he doesn't even love you, and anyway he will be here in Lima with me and our children. Don't think anything can come of this little game you are playing Manhands, because Finn is MINE! He won't figure out that I know he will never be anything more than a tire mechanic, but I'd rather him here bored than let YOU have him. And once he has our five children to support he will never leave me, even if they aren't his he will believe me. I know you will fail in New York, and I hope it will depress you enough to make you jump off the Empire State Building, or fall under a subway car I'd give you a hand but can't leave Ohio at the moment, but soon you will go away for good and leave Finn alone so he can be where he belongs with me, because you know you will never be good enough for him or anyone else or anything.

Mrs Quinn Hudson-_Fabray_

There was no way in hell that crazy fucking bitch was going to get anywhere near me or Rach again. "Finny? What was it"? "Nothing, baby just a piece of crap, I pulled away from her just enough to put my thumb under her chin to tilt her face so our eyes would connect and said "I don't want you to think of her ever again, we are going to New York in two days and our new life together is about to start, remember we have a new house to organise, Broadway to prepare for and a wedding to plan, I don't want to wait too much longer till you are Mrs Hudson. Her lips found mine and we shared a heated kiss full of anticipation and desire for each other, I eased Rach out of my arms with a kiss on her cheek and gently pushed her into Mom's waiting arms, asking her to stay with Mom as I had some business to do. I grabbed my phone, keys and the envelope and took off for the Police station demanding to see Det. Jackson straight away. "Finn good to see you, and I hear congratulations are in order, as he extends his hand I shake it. I hope you will both be very happy" he says, although his cheery mood fades when he sees my face. "Thank you, I know we will be" and hand over the paper I have scrunched in my fist. "I want to see this bitch once more before I leave town and get it through her crazy blonde head, that I don't want anything to do with her ever, I have left my fiancée, at home with my Mom, very distressed and worried because of this crap, and she doesn't even know what is written in this", I point to the paper on the table. I will not have her upset or physically hurt anymore, we have a life to live together and nothing this crazy bitch says or does is taking Rachel away from me, we already have a reminder that will be with us forever now, as I wince and gently rub my right bicep. "Ok Finn I'll call the jail now and organise a visit, for today? and looks over at the nod I give in answer, while Det. Jackson was organising the visit, I called Rach she picked up on the second ring, "Finny are you ok, Baby what's going on?, I'm worried about you" "Baby girl, calm down please, I'm with Det. Jackson, I brought him the letter, and I asked him to take me to see HER"," No Finny, don't go". "Baby I have to, I have to get her to stop all this shit and leave you alone, you know I will always be yours and only love you, but I have to try one last time to get her to give up on this shit", "ok", she says in a quiet voice "Finn, I'm not happy about you going by yourself, but I know you feel you have to at least try, just please, please Finny be careful, I love you always" "I will baby and I won't be alone Det. Jackson is going to be with me the whole time, and I love you too more than anything, I'll see you later baby, will you stay with Mom please?" "Ok I'll ask her if dads can come over for dinner or something" "Ok Baby I love you Bye", "Bye Finn love you too". "Are you ready to go Finn"? Det. Jackson asks, I nod as I end my call, "Yeah let's, get this shit over with once and for all". During the drive to the jail, I was trying to think of what to say without punching her in the face.

While Det. Jackson and I are waiting in the interview room, I look around me and think of what a depressing place this is, and think how I never want to be inside one again. I am glad to see the booths have a glass panel between because as soon as Quinn enters from the other side she rushes up to the window and calls my name while putting her hand up to the glass with a beaming smile on her face, I jump back even though I know she can't touch me. "Hi Finn darling, I knew you would come and see me", as she is talking I slide the letter on to the table in front of me and with a glowering look on my face, and trying to keep my voice calm, tell her that this threatening letter sending shit stops now, because there is no way on earth I would ever have sex, let alone marry and want to make babies with her. I will under no circumstances have my fiancée upset by these lies any longer, I am in love with Rachel and leaving with her in a couple of days to start our lives together, I ask her if she understands what I just said. "You know deep down she is not what you need Finn , she will only drag you down and what happens if by some stroke of magic , someone in the big city feels sorry for her and lets her screech all over their stage, are you going to want to be standing there holding the ladder so her ugly hobbit self can reach the stage?, you will be lost in the city Finn, there nothing you can do there that you can't do here with me, and she won't want to be with anyone who is more of a failure than she is, we can start our life in Lima and …"ENOUGH! QUINN WILL YOU STOP WITH ALL THIS FUCKING SHIT, NOW LISTEN TO ME, I AM IN LOVE WITH RACHEL BERRY NOW AND FOREVER, AND SHE IS IN LOVE WITH ME, I AM MOVING AWAY FROM LIMA WITH HER AND WE WILL GET MARRIED AND START OUR FAMILY, I LOVE HER! DO YOU HEAR ME I LOVE RACHEL! AND ONLY RACHEL, NOTHING YOU CAN DO EVER WILL BREAK US UP, SHE KNOWS ALL THESE FUCKING PHOTOS AND LETTERS YOU KEEP SENDING HER ARE LIES, FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T WANT YOU! EVER JUST GET OUT OF THIS FANTASY WORLD YOU ARE IN AND LEAVE ME AND RACHEL THE HELL ALONE!" I take a deep breath moving away from the window, can we please go now? I need to get home to my beautiful Fiancée" I ask turning to Det. Jackson, "Of course Finn let's go" he nods and turns towards the door knocking on it to let the guard know we were ready to leave. Without another word I storm to the door wanting to get away from this crazy as quick as possible, my face set in an angry scowl and my temper ready to explode, as I reach the door I hear her scream at me, "GO THEN FINN HUDSON, BUT DON'T COME CRAWLING TO ME BEGGING ME TO TAKE YOU BACK WHEN YOU FAIL AND SHE DUMPS YOU FOR SOME OTHER USELESS LOSER, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A LIMA LOSER AS LONG AS YOU ARE WITH HER", I turned around to take one last pity filled look at her, and shook my head before speaking in a determined voice, " I will never come running back to you, and even if that does happen and things don't work out Quinn, at least I'll be able to say I tried and know I can spend the rest of my life with someone that I love with all my heart, who loves me for everything I am, and who believes in me enough to know I can be anything I put my mind to. Not what they think I should be, to boost their reputation and make themselves feel better, about the life that they are too scared to live, and take a chance on to find their full potential. Always trying to blame other people, for their failures instead of doing something about it themselves to make it better. Get some help Quinn. On the way back to Lima I asked Det. Jackson what we could do to make sure she doesn't get any more letters or other shit through the mail, the only thing he said was to make sure not to advertise our address in New York and to change cell phone numbers and tell everyone to keep them private, he also said to tell our parents if anymore letters come to their homes to pass them on to him at the station. I nod and say quietly, "I want to thank you for everything you have done for Rachel and I with all this stuff", "you're more than welcome, it is great to see two young people find in each other so early in life , what a lot of people search their whole lives for, I wish you both the very best of luck in New York and hope to see Rachel on stage one day, plus an invite to your wedding" he says with a smile I nod my thanks and sit quietly, I hope that the 12 months Quinn Fabray is in jail will make her get some psychological help and she gives up on this stupid fairy-tale of hers, thinking I want to be with her.

Rachel must have been waiting by the front window because as soon as my car pulled in the drive she was down the front steps jumping into my arms, and wrapping her legs tightly around my waist, and her arms around my neck, her tank top clad boobs pressed tightly against me and her little skirt sliding above her butt, making me stumble slightly trying to keep hold of her, my hands automatically grabbing her butt. "I missed you baby she says breathily, are you ok? What happened?" "Let's go inside Babe and I'll tell you" I brought one hand up to take her chin and tilt her face towards mine placing a deep kiss on her pouting mouth. When we were settled on the couch, and Rach cuddled into my lap, I just skimmed over the conversation, where I told Quinn that, nothing she did was going to make me fall in love with her and leave you and how we were leaving and going to get married and live perfectly happy lives together forever.

I also mentioned what Det. Jackson said about changing cell phone numbers and making sure only trusted people had the new ones, "but baby listen to me please" and I pulled her face away from my neck until I was staring her directly in the eye. "Nothing she can do ever, is taking you away from me, it was bad enough when she shot you. I felt like I would die until I saw you were ok, I am yours until I die just as you are mine. I won't miss out on 70 years with you because of some crazy girl, who can't take no for an answer". Tears are streaming down her little face by the time I finish speaking, and all I can do is wrap her in my arms and place soft kisses on her face, all the time whispering I love her. She lifts her face and her lips find mine in a needy passionate kiss "I love you so, so much Finn Hudson, but I don't think 70 years is going to be long enough, can we maybe start with forever and go from there". "That sounds perfect Baby".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The morning we were due to leave, our parents were all gathered at Mom and Burt's house about 6am. Rach and I were to travel in my truck, leaving Kurt and Blaine to drive Kurt's navigator. After many hugs and a few more tears we were on our way, it was about a ten hour drive from Lima to New York. We had organised to swap drivers about 4 hours into the drive, we kept in touch with each other via text, the drive was uneventful Rach and I sang along to the radio and talked about all sorts of things. The scenery changed slowly from farm lands to bigger towns and by about 3pm we were somewhere near New Jersey. We remembered from our trip when glee club came for Regionals, where the takeout places were near our loft for when we got there, as we knew no one would be interested in unpacking and cooking anything after the long drive. All we would want to do would be making up a bed with the blow-up camping mattresses and sleeping bags and collapsing into them. We made it to our loft about 4.30pm and were lucky enough to be able to park right near the lift from the parking garage to our floor, we decided to unpack the trailers tonight as they had to be returned to the hire yard depot by 8am the next morning, and after introducing himself as Paul, the doorman lent us a couple of movers trolleys which meant we could take about 8 boxes each trip, before long we had the trailers empty and left attached to our trucks for delivery in the morning, while Blaine and I shifted the boxes Kurt and Rach, unloaded the stuff from the cars, 2 hours later all our stuff is stacked in piles on each side of the smaller spare room. Before Rach and I walked in for the last time, I told her to wait "What's the matter Finn" "I have to carry you over the threshold I said with a smile, and bent to pick her up bridal style and carried her giggling and smiling widely, through the doorway and as I put her back on her feet, I kissed her deeply and whispered into her lips. "Welcome home baby I love you" "she returned my kiss with one of her own and declared she loved me too always and forever faithfully.

We had a ball the next few days organising the loft and deciding what furniture we wanted, Blaine and I just went along with it all, my only stipulation was both the bed and couch were long enough for me to stretch out on fully. Kurt and Rach had made a list of the important things for the lounge/dining room, the loft came with a double door fridge/freezer combo and there was a big laundry room down stairs, so we didn't have to worry about buying those items. We had organised to go furniture shopping the next day. Rach was very excited saying she felt like a real grownup now buying stuff for our first home. I had to admit I was pretty happy about it too her happiness rubbed off. We finally found the bed we liked after the third store we went to, it was a king size with nicely carved head and foot ends, and it came with matching side tables and dresser. I had to laugh out loud when Rach and I lay down to try it out, because poor Rach being so tiny looked lost, next to me. She was looking at me weirdly until I explained why I was laughing, she let loose a giggle and slapped my arm saying it's not her fault I am a giant. The next stop was the couch department; luckily we all agreed pretty much straight away on two extra-long, dark brown suede ones. We also got matching ottomans, coffee and lamp tables and a couple of sets of book shelves. The dinning setting was a 6 seat wooden one with nice carving on the chair backs and table legs, we also picked up an extra half dozen folding chairs. All our new furniture was to be delivered that afternoon, so we finished our shopping with sheets and stuff and went home to wait. After arranging our new furniture and organising things, everyone was pretty happy with the division of space in the living area.

We were busy getting things for college in order, we had made plans to have a tour of our schools, Rach and I went to N.Y.U and checked out the sports centre, I had been reading the course catalogue and was trying to work out what other subjects to pick, I wanted to give myself the best chance for admittance to F.D.N.Y. Rach and I had discussed the options at length and I finally decided on health and fitness and sociology. As well as football, I managed to fit in a part time music course. I wanted to keep music in my life; afterall it has given me the most special thing in my life, my beautiful Rachel. I was confident in being able to manage my new timetable comfortably and still have Rachel time. I was very happy I didn't have to live in on campus as many freshmen did. Rachel was happy with her classes; she had met a couple of her new professors at the recent open day. I was amazed by the size of the auditorium and dance practice rooms, she was lucky as well to live off campus. The first day of college was filled with nerves and excitement, Rachel made sure us guys were up in plenty of time so we could all have a decent breakfast together, we didn't all have the same timetable but a couple of days a week we could all have breakfast together. We made our way to the subway my arm wrapped around Rach's waist; the sidewalk was so busy I didn't want her to get trampled, I felt very protective of her as she was so tiny I needed to know she was safe when I wasn't around. The days my classes started at a different time, Kurt and Blaine would be there to walk with Rach. The 10 minute walk to the subway was filled with excited chatter about we could expect. Kurt and Rachel's stop was first so with a deep kiss and a pout we said goodbye, wishing each other a good day and see you at home. Blaine's stop was next so we just spent the couple of minutes chatting about random stuff; I wished him a good day and would catch him later.

My first impression of the N.Y.U campus was 'WOW!', I know I'd seen the outside when we came for glee and Rach and I had had a quick tour of the sports centre, but to actually be inside was fantastic, I made my way to the sports centre and was amazed by the size. It was huge, as I was here on a football scholarship I wanted to take full advantage of all the gym and fitness facilities. I met my new coach, in the first class and had to try and hold back a chuckle as he introduced himself as Coach McKinley. I thought Rach and the guys would find it amusing that we come all the way to New York for school and are able to find little reminders of Lima. He seemed cool, a little tough like coach Beiste back home but helpful. He was pleased to hear about my fitness schedule that Beiste and I had been working on, and was happy to guide me further to gain peak physical condition.

My other classes went ok, the introduction to music class was heaps of fun the teacher, introduced himself as Will Perry and looked like a rock star, he was dressed in tight fitting jeans, a KISS, band t-shirt, and leather vest. His slightly greying hair was in a long ponytail, it was hard to believe he was a teacher at all. We spent the first half of class introducing ourselves and giving a 5 minute demo of our musical talent, I offered to go first and was really surprised the way his face lit up when I mentioned I had been in Glee club in High school and been part of the winning national show choir team that preformed in Los Angeles last year, and that I also played the drums. I jumped up and asked the piano dude to play Don't Stop Believing, I turned back to the class and explained that this was the first song I'd ever played and sang along with at my very first Glee club meeting, how glee had changed my life and that journey was one of my all-time favourite bands. I pulled my autographed sticks from my back pack, made my way to the kit and lost myself in the music. Will joined in on the last verse, and was clapping wildly with such an awestruck look on his face, he came over and clapped me on the shoulder and put his hand up for a high 5 "Man! That was freakin awesome dude, Finn are you really sure you want to play sports?" I laughed and said "Well yeah I am here for football but wanted to keep the music in my life somehow, cause without it I would have stayed the typical sports jock, and missed out on meeting the love of my life and now Fiancée", 'Oh did she come here too", "No she goes to NYADA", "Wow she must be good" " she is the best and beautiful too" I returned to my seat and listened as a few other kids got up and did their thing . One guy Sam Evans, was kick ass on Bass guitar and another Mike Chang, was a boss on the keyboards, they both seemed like really cool guys and reminded me of Puck a little the way they got right into the music, I hoped maybe we could be buddies. The rest of the day was ok we went over the course outline in Sociology and it all sounded really interesting, Health and fitness was spent divided between the class room and the gym. I was looking forward to those classes as we got to try out different machines.

Rach and us guys all finished class at different times, so the house rule was whoever was home first made a start on dinner, today it was my turn, so with the stereo blasting some classic 80s rock I made a start on the sauce for the meatballs, I even made some of the special vegetarian ones for Rach. It was about 5.30 when the others started to arrive home. Rach found me in the kitchen at the sink washing the salad vegies, and greeted me by jumping into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist, her boobs pressed against my chest. I was taken by surprise and automatically grabbed her butt with my wet hands squeezing it, as her lips crushed against mine and her little hands tangled in my hair. "Hi" I said breathlessly when we broke for air, "Hi to you too I missed you, how was your day?" "Well I missed you too but feel free to greet me like this every time you come home" I said with a smirk and kissed her again a bit softer this time while running one wet hand up her back and under her shirt, I found a ticklish spot and it made her squirm against the bulge forming in my jeans. "Finny what are you doing mister? The others will be home soon so there's no time for that" she says as she slides down my body making me groan, "You started it, you little tease just you wait missy". "I'm going to shower she says flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking away with a teasing smile. I laughed and chased after her making her squeal when I grabbed her around the waist, spun her around and pressed her back against the hallway wall, to plant a kiss on her laughing mouth, she melted into the kiss and was just about to rip my shirt off, pulling a moan from me as her hands slid up my chest, when we were interrupted. Kurt and Blaine had come out to see what was for dinner and what all the squealing was about. "OH MY GOD, MY EYES" Kurt shrieks and slaps a hand over his eyes. "Kurt, stop it, calm down babe" Blaine laughs grabbing his hand and pulling him away towards the living room. "Um well I'd better let you get on with dinner, I need to shower she says blushing" I pouted and said I was missing all the fun, being stuck in the kitchen slaving away", she giggled at me again and kissed me softly while rubbing my groin and with a cheeky look and whispered "Later baby I promise". I took a deep breath to calm down and watched her skip away to the bathroom shaking my head. I turned back towards the kitchen just as Kurt and Blaine wandered back in, they set the table and we made small talk while waiting for Rach. Over dinner everyone gushed about their day, they all laughed when I told them about Coach McKinley and Will my music teacher, it was great being with my beautiful fiancée and 2 best friends sharing our day, my life could not get much better. Time moved on, we had all settled into the college routine and found our rhythm, it was hard work but mostly very enjoyable just the same. Rachel was exhausted on dance class days; she said her teacher Miss July, was a horrible bitch because nothing Rach did was ever good enough, Rach said she picked on her more than any other student but was determined to not let the woman, get her down. All her other teachers liked her and said that Rach showed a lot of promise and she was very talented.

Thanksgiving was in about a month and Rach and I wanted to have our parents out to visit for the holiday and spend it with us in our new home, as well as run some wedding ideas past them, we had decided on June in central park for our wedding we both agreed to call our parents and organise them to come to New York. I had a free half day so I thought I'd call Mom, "Hello Honey, how are you and my lovely daughter to be?" "We are both fine Mom" Rach is as beautiful as ever, really busy but happy" I said chuckling, "Kurt and Blaine are good too" Listen Mom we wanted to have you guys out here for thanksgiving, do you think you can make it, we also have ideas for a June wedding, we want to run by you guys" "Oh Honey that sounds great, tell Rachel I'll bring the dress designs and other stuff I've been collecting, I can't wait to see her and discuss things It's all so exciting" "A summer wedding oh my it sounds just perfect" I could just see her putting her hand over her heart and the excited look on her face. 'Ok cool mom, talk to you soon, love you" "Bye sweetheart, love to everyone and give Rachel a big kiss and a hug from me". I laugh and promise her I will "Bye mom". Dads were very excited to come out for the holiday and organised with Mom and Burt to catch the same flight the day before thanksgiving and had booked rooms in a hotel just down the block, everything was going to plan. Kurt and Rach had organised the food, and were busy working out the cooking timetable for the day. Two days before thanksgiving Rachel was running around our loft cleaning everything and panicking in case our parent's thought we were not coping, I told her they won't think that at all but she was determined to have the loft sparkling, she didn't ask for help but I pitched in anyway earning a hot make out session afterwards.

When we all sat down to dinner it was just like being back home it had only been a couple of months since we'd seen them, but time fell away and it felt just like last year's dinner perfect, surrounded by the people we love, Blaine's parents were unable to make it, which disappointed him a bit, instead he was looking forward to going home for Christmas and catching up with them then, but as he is like another brother now anyway it all worked out. Kurt and Rach did a wonderful job with the food, they even had a very small tofu turkey, Mom was very impressed and the beam on their faces was bright enough to light the city, I was so proud of Rach and gave her a look across the table that showed just how I was going to thank her later, she blushed and smiled that smile that lets me know she understands what I mean. The rest of the evening was great we all caught our parents up on what was going on at school; they also had a chuckle at my teacher's names. They in turn told us all the Lima gossip, there was a bit of news from our friend's parents, who said everyone was well and settled happily in their respective colleges. I nodded and continued to eat happily thinking of the party we could have when we were all home over the Christmas break, until Mom quietly mentioned she had received another three letters, Dads also mentioned about the four letters that had been delivered to their home, but both sets of parents had taken them straight to Det. Jackson, without even looking at them. I just swallowed my mouthful and with an annoyed look on my face, and continued to eat I reached my foot under the table to rub Rach's leg, letting her know it will all be ok, and changed the subject to ask what everyone was planning on for Christmas this year.

Mom caught me by the arm, in the kitchen later while we were doing the dishes and apologised for bringing the letters up when everyone was so happy but it was troubling her that the letter sending nonsense was still going on. I hugged her and told her "not to worry about it as Rach and I were not letting the crazy get to us anymore, we were just too happy with our life and future plans to spend any more time worrying about HER, we are very comfortable with our relationship and trust each other to always be here for one another, Rach knows I am in love with her and her only and will never leave her and I know she feels exactly the same way about me, we wouldn't be planning to get married in 7 months at our age, if either of us were unsure of our feelings" " I know honey and I am so proud and happy for you both, I just worry about Rachel if Quinn decides to come after her again she will be out of jail before your wedding and if she hears anything about it and does something to hurt either one of you or tries to spoil your day, she will have to deal with me". "Mom" I say with a chuckle "please don't worry, anyway Det. Jackson is invited and if there is any problem I'm sure he will help deal with it" "now enough of that sort of talk " I push on her back gently "go and talk colours and flowers and stuff with my gorgeous fiancée and Kurt, while I make some coffee". When mom left the kitchen I was thinking about everything I had said to mom, it was true Rach and I were through letting that crazy bitch hurt us and try to get me back, there was no way in hell I was ever leaving Rachel she made me complete. I carried the tray of coffee and tea, and added some of Rach's special star shaped sugar cookies, into the living room and made contact with a pair of beautiful deep brown eyes and knew that's where my heart was; I winked at her and sent her my dimpled half smile. The evening continued with everyone, all happy and contented being with the ones they loved, as well as filled to overflowing with a fantastic dinner. By about 9.30 our parents decided it was time for bed and started to gather their things, I watched as Rach walked into the spare room to get all the coats and scarves and noticed Mom with a worried look on her face follow her. "Rachel dear I want to apologise for bringing up the letters bu.." but is cut off by Rachel, placing her tiny hand with her ring sparkling, on her shoulder "Mom please don't worry about it, it is not your fault, there's nothing she or anyone else can do ever to stop me from loving Finn, we are very secure in our love for each other, and anyway even if she does somehow hear about our wedding, and tries to object there is no place in the Jewish service where the Rabbi asks for objections. Just because she is unhappy with her life and has the insane idea it is somehow my fault, does not give her the right to try and spoil our special day. Finn and I are each other's one"!

"Now enough of those negative thoughts. Tomorrow, us and Dads are going to look at booking our favourite spot in Central Park, will you come?, I'm so very excited and happy to be able to share this special time with you, I have considered you my mother for a while now, I hope you don't mind". Mom had tears in her eyes "Oh darling thank you, of course I would love to come, I'm honoured you think of me that way. You know as soon as Finn introduced us I knew you were the one for him and have felt that you've been the daughter I never had and I am more than proud for you to call me Mom" Rachel was wiping her cheeks to catch her own slowly falling tears, and as firmly as possible wrapped her arms around Mom's waist and placed a kiss on her cheek, with a whispered thank you. I came in to see my two favourite women hugging and asked softly "If everything was ok?" "Yes baby, everything is just perfect we were just having a girl moment", Rach says pulling away from Mom to wrap her arms around my arm and stretch up on her tippy toes to kiss my cheek.

After we had seen our parents to a cab and wished the boys a good night Rach and I made our way to our room to get ready for a shower and bed, before I could get the bathroom door opened, I was hit by a tiny brunette torpedo and toppled against the door frame, where she firmly attached her lips to mine and pushed her warm tongue against my bottom lip asking for entrance, I didn't resist and parted my lips to twist our tongues in a passionate tangle, my hands gripped her waist as she jumped slightly to wrap her legs around my hips and lock her ankles together, her hands reaching around my neck to tangle in my hair, fingers brushing over the chain under my collar. "Oh baby girl" I puffed out, "what has got into you? "Not that I am complaining" my words are cut off as she plants another deep kiss on my mouth and starts to rub her core against my growing hardness. " I want you baby right now please!", "Ok then, who am I to refuse a request from the most beautiful woman in the world , who luckily for me happens to also be the one and only love of my life" "why don't you show me how much you love me then". I kissed her again and turned around to open the bathroom door and stumbled through to turn on the shower, while the water was heating, I sat Rach on the counter top and unwrapped her arms from my neck , lifting her sweat top and t-shirt off in one go, I placed soft butterfly kisses along her neck rubbing against the chain and twin hearts that sat between the base of her throat and the swell of her perfect breasts, down her soft shoulder , placing a lingering kiss over the scar and muttered a soft "beautiful" until my lips found her breast hidden from me by its satin cage, I suckled her through the material while making eye contact, her moans and soft noises making my heart skip and my pants feel three sizes too small. "Oh baby, so good I love you Finny so, so much" my hands slowly made their way around to unclasp her bra and pull it away from one of my favourite parts of Rach. She was trying to pull my top off and was making cute frustrated noises until I stood up to help her. As she exposed my stomach and chest, she placed her own little kisses until her puffy lips made contact with my nipple and sucked, moving off momentarily to place a small kiss on the silver pendant hanging off the chain around my neck. Her soft lips moving slowly upwards, leaving a moist trail of soft kisses, over my chest and up to my right bicep, lingering on the shiny pink scar, the tiny fingers on her right hand combing through the hair covering my chest, rubbing my other nipple, and her left hand finding its way to the buckle on my jeans, and trying to undo it one handed. By this time the bathroom was full of steam and was not the only thing heating up, I reluctantly pulled away and finished undressing both myself and my love, then picked her up, adjusted the water temperature and stepped in closing the shower door. I turned Rach around so her back was pressed against my front, my throbbing rock hard dick pressed into her back, as soon as we were under the spray, I reached for the sponge and her favourite vanilla body wash, and started to move the soapy sponge in slow circles over her tummy and up to her breasts, my mouth finding the magic spot on her neck, sucking until I had left a mark, then running my tongue over to soothe it. Rach had reached her hands behind and gripped my hard member, running her soapy hand up and down my length and over the tip, my breathing was becoming ragged, and I was nearly ready to explode, "Oh baby girl I need you so bad", "Yes Finny now please, I lifted her arms to press her palms flat against the tiles, her back arching forward a little making her perfect butt rub against me, and slammed into her tight slick channel making her scream my name, "FINNY, OH GOD BABY", I thrust my hips into her, while trying to keep hold of her perfect, slippery body , she was matching me thrust for thrust, our bodies moving in perfect rhythm, we were both panting, and the moans leaving our throats echoed off the tiled walls, until we reached our peak screaming each other's names, we fell over the edge and came as one , gasping for breath whispering our love, while our lips found the others and kissed deeply, we held on, still connected until our breathing and heart rate returned to normal. The water had gone cold, so we got out and I wrapped her fluffy pink robe around her soft warm body grabbing a towel to wrap her hair in, leaving a kiss on her damp flushed cheek, found my own towel draping it around my hips, picked her up bridal style and carried her to our bed, where we snuggled together as close as possible falling asleep as soon as our heads touched the pillows.

We only had about a month left of school then it was a break till after New Year. Things at school were really good I had formed a great friendship with Mike and Sam from my music class we had even started a little band and played on campus, when we all had time, I was surprised to find out that both Mike's and Sam's families, were not too far from Lima, Mike was from Cleveland and Sam was from Cincinnati. I was having so much fun, yeah I was busy all the time, but still had time to find a part time job teaching the drums a couple of evenings a week, it worked out really well cause the nights I was teaching, Rach was working in the coffee shop not far from our favourite park, a couple of blocks from home. Kurt and Blaine had been able to get part time jobs as well, Kurt was working at a clothing store, and Blaine had managed to find an opening as a waiter in a trendy restaurant in the popular area where a lot of the college kids hangout, the good thing about all our jobs was, we would be able to go home to Lima for Christmas and still have our spots when we returned.

Christmas at home in Lima was great, we had done most of our gift shopping in New York, so it was just last minute things we needed to get, Rach had volunteered to again help Mom with the food I was so happy they had bonded so well, I felt the same about dads, we were just one big happy family. Rach and I went for a walk around our neighbourhood Christmas night after dinner to see the lights and watch the stars from our favourite bench it was all so pretty and peaceful, the park was fresh and clean not like New York, because of all the traffic and people the snowy ground always turns to a dirty slush, plus it is never quiet, I love living there but it is just nice to be able to sit and take in the quiet and solitude of Lima. I told Rach we should buy a house in Lima for when we come home with our kids in the future, as it was a great place to bring up a family and this time of year was extra special. She looked at me with the softest look and just nodded and kissed me lightly on the lips then snuggled closer into my side.

We had been running about to get things ready for tonight's New Year's Eve party, with all our friends; I even invited Mike and Sam. Sam asked if he could bring his cousin Brittany, as she was visiting his family for the holiday, I said of course, we had plenty of room, so I told them to all stay overnight and save the late drive back, they were looking forward to meeting the National's winning glee club I often talked about, I even rang Mr Schue, he said him and Miss Pillsbury would love to come. It was going to be a blast. Mike was the first to arrive about 7 then Sam and Brittany, When Puck walked in I was so happy to see him. It was great to see him looking so grown up, oh he had the Mo-hawk still but his whole attitude seemed much more mature, we had a few minutes to catch up before more people arrived, I heard a squeal then loud giggles when Mercedes and Tina came through the door with Rach sandwiched between them, all three of them trying to talk at once, I introduced them to Brittany and within about 10 minutes they were all chatting and giggling like old friends. Artie was next wheeling through the door and gave me a high five and bro hug, a few of the younger kids from glee had even made it and when Mr Schue came in hand in hand with a smiling Miss Pillsbury, followed by Coach Beiste, it was like we were all back in the choir room at McKinley high.

The party was a blast someone had put on a CD of the songs we had sung as members of New Directions, Mike and Sam were blown away and said no wonder we had won all the competitions, we were too good, I said we had to give credit to Mr Schue for some of it. Kurt had brought out his karaoke machine and we all took turns. I was just sitting listening to Kurt and Blaine singing, looking around at everyone and noticed with a smile, Mike and Tina in a corner sitting rather close, heads bent chatting quietly, the same seemed to be for Artie and Brittany who was sitting in Artie's lap sideways, he had a beaming smile on his face, Brittany obviously isn't bothered by the chair. As well as Sam and Mercedes who were standing by the food table looking very comfortable with each other, it was so great to see all my friends happy and I was hopeful their friendships would turn into more. Speaking of more, my eyes scanned the room and made contact with a pair of deep chocolate brown ones, that belonged to a petite brunette angel and followed them across the room until they were close enough to lean down, and with the softest sweetest pink lips, attached to the most perfect body in the world, they made contact with mine, I pulled her onto my lap and took note of the time it was 11.55. Kurt I think turned the music down and started the countdown. When it hit 12 midnight I wound my arms around Rach and kissed her deeply wishing her a "Happy New Year baby, I love you". "I love you too Finny so much, just think this is my last New Year's as Rachel Berry this time next year I'll be Rachel Hudson", "I can't wait till you are Rachel Hudson" I said softly and kissed her again.

Before long it was time to go back to our lives in New York, our wedding was all planned all we had to do now was wait till June, we had sent the invites out by the end of January with the R.S.V.P for the end of April. We settled back into the routine of college, work, and practice, my coach was really pleased with my progress and had made me the quarterback of our college team, we were on a good winning streak, I was coping well with my other classes as well, so my scholarship was safe. The band the guys and I had formed was doing well at college functions, we even got regular gigs at the coffee shop where Rach works, it was funny being on stage with screaming girls all yelling my name and over hearing the comments they made about the hot sexy drummer and what they would like to do with me in private, the look on Rachel's face was amusing, so every show I made a point of dedicating our song, Faithfully, to her. She knew the girls had no chance with me or any of us for that matter, as the guys were both taken, Mike and Tina had hit it off at New Year's, and Sam and Mercedes were happy , both guys were struggling with a long distance relationships but seemed to think it was worth it. I found out the last time I was on Facebook, that Artie and Brittany had got together as well. It made me really happy knowing my friends were as happy as I was in a relationship.

It was May, the last month before our Freshman year was all over, We all had had exams and had been a bit grumpy with each other at home, but the tension soon cleared as the exams finished. The end of the school year also meant our wedding was very close now, all the RSVP's had come back in the affirmative, Det. Jackson whose name is Ben is making the trip with his wife Sarah, I was starting to get a little nervous, not about marrying Rach, but in case something went wrong like the weather, or traffic or some other problem. When I explained my worries to Rach she just held my hand and kissed me telling me that everything will be fine, and even in the off chance something did happen it wasn't going to stop her becoming Mrs Rachel Hudson.

And freshman year was done! Exam results had come back with good scores in all areas, Rach was surprised with her dance results, considering she didn't think the teacher liked her. It was now summer and the final details for our wedding in two weeks were sorted, Rach had had the last fitting for her dress, Tina and Mercedes had arrived and were also having the last fittings for their knee length deep purple bridesmaid dresses, myself, Kurt and Blaine had been for our final Tux fittings , Mom and Burt along with Hiram and Leroy arrived about the same time, Mom kept bursting into tears every time she saw me, saying how she couldn't believe her baby boy was getting married, I told her to chill out I would always be her baby boy and she would always hold a special place in my heart, which was maybe the wrong thing to say because she promptly burst into tears again.

Rach and I had decided months ago on our favourite spot in central park near the lake, for our wedding ceremony , it was a perfect day, all our Glee mates had made the trip even Puck who had brought his girlfriend Rebecca, whom he had met at college, I was happy to hear he had taken Rachel's advice and was studying music education at The Lima university, he had decided he wanted to teach, he had also picked up my spot at Burt's tire shop to help pay for college, and had proved to himself finally and everyone else he was better than the Lima loser he was always believed to be. Ben Jackson and his wife Sarah, Mr Schue, Miss Pillsbury, Coach Beiste and all our Glee club friends, were sitting in the chairs wrapped in white satin with dark purple satin bows. Mom and Burt were in the front row, Mom had a never ending stream of tears running down her face. Burt was just holding her close whispering calming words in her ear. I was waiting under the wedding canopy at the end of the aisle, strewn with mixed pink, white and purple rose petals. Standing with Kurt as my best man and Blaine as groomsman. The music started and my attention was immediately focused on the movement at the other end of the aisle. Mercedes walked slowly down the aisle looking lovely in her dark purple gown, Tina was next looking just as lovely, their bouquets' of purple and white roses with white ribbons looked fantastic against their dresses. The one I was waiting for suddenly appeared a tiny vision in white, arms looped through those of her dads; I must have started to move when I felt a hand grab the back of my jacket and Kurt's soft voice in my ear telling me to be patient. When our eyes made contact, all my breath left my body in a puff, I was unable to stop my tears when she walked towards me in a white satin, halter neck floor length gown with the tight fitting bodice covered in tiny pearls and sparkling diamonds, the rest falling in delicate folds and fixed at her right hip by a diamond heart, her shiny brunette hair gathered on the crown of her head with wispy strands softly curled around the sides. The whole ensemble was topped by a beautiful antique pearl and diamond encrusted Tiara attached to the waist length veil, which was an heirloom gift from her Nana Berry. Her little hands were tightly gripping her bouquet, a combination of dark pink orchids, light pink carnations, white roses and purple tulips their stems hidden by a wide purple ribbon. As soon as her dads placed her tiny hand in mine, I whispered just enough for her ears, "you look absolutely breathtaking, I love you", her answer in a whisper was "I love you too". We turned to face Rabbi Greenberg as he began the service, when it was time for the exchanging of rings; my hand was shaking slightly as I placed the tiny gold band engraved with the words, _Always Yours Faithfully_, on her finger, she in turn did the same with my much larger identically engraved gold band. I don't know if I breathed at all during the service but as soon as we were pronounced Man and Wife I exhaled in a whoosh, then it was time to smash the wedding glass, and I was allowed to kiss her, there was nothing that was going to stop me, I leant down to lift her veil, put my fore-finger under her chin to tilt her face upwards, and pressed my lips firmly against my beautiful wife's and pulled her close to my body whispering between kisses, how in love I was with her now and for the rest of forever. She looked up at me with moist eyes full of the sincerest love for me and uttered in a soft voice that she was in love with me too and forever sounded like a plan, her own lips finding mine for another intense kiss. We finally broke away when the crowd of our friends and loved ones, started to cheer, we turned to face them hands entwined, euphoric smiles stretching our faces so wide, and happy tears still falling slowly. As we walked back down the aisle, we noticed that hundreds of gold coloured butterflies had been released behind us and were fluttering overhead.

Our reception dinner was held at the Imperial Hotel's grand ballroom, while Rach and I and the rest of our wedding party and our parents were having our professional photos taken some in central park, some our favourite ones were taken on Bow Bridge with the city buildings in the background, others by the river at Battery Park. The rest of our guests had gathered at the reception hall. When we arrived to join our friends, Kurt theatrically made the introduction, "Will everyone please put your hands together to congratulate the newly minted Mr and Mrs Finn Hudson" Everyone cheered and came over to hug and kiss us both, I didn't let go of Rach's hand the entire time. The rest of the night passed in a blur, although I do remember the toasts and our first dance as Mr and Mrs Hudson it was to our song 'Faithfully' and before I knew it, it was time for my beautiful wife and I to leave for our honeymoon, before we left Rach threw a specially made bouquet over the top of her head and there was a mad scramble on the dance floor by all the single ladies and to my amusement Kurt, to try and catch it, the lucky winner being Mercedes, who threw a soft knowing glance Sam's way, he in turn just smiled back, nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders. Mercedes and Tina then whisked Rach off to change out of her wedding gown; I went to change out of my Tux as well into some comfortable clothes for traveling. Rach's gown, bouquet and all our wedding gifts were to be collected and taken home by Kurt, Mercedes and Mom. Our bags were all packed and in the car, we were heading off for a fortnight, in Hawaii. After another round of goodbye kisses, hugs and thankyou's we were on our way to the airport.

We spent the journey cuddled together in the back of Kurt's car with him driving, not really talking much, I was just thinking to myself and thanking the lucky stars that the beautiful tiny brunette next to me was now my wife, our left hands intertwined, wedding bands clinking as our hands moved, Rach had transferred her engagement ring from her right hand where it had been during the ceremony, to her left where it now sat proudly against her wedding band, I kissed the top of her head , which made her lift her face to me and she said softly "Hello husband of mine, have I told you how much I love being married to you today"? "No you haven't, I think you should say it again" I said with my lopsided dimpled smile "I love you Mr Hudson and I am so, so happy being married to you" I just kissed her smiling lips and cuddled her closer.

Hawaii was fantastic not that we saw a lot of the resort the first couple of days, we just relaxed by the pool and in our room doing quite often, and not always quietly things newly married people did, when we did venture out about the fourth day we just ambled about, picking up small trinkets to take home for everyone. While we were at the resort I spent a lot of time with my shirt off trying to get some semblance of a tan without turning a bright red over cooked color, as we were laying together in one of the hammock's surrounding the pool area I asked Rach what she thought about tattoos, and would she like it if I got one, "Baby what do you mean? You don't need my permission it is your body, though I do think the right one in the right spot is very sexy, "I was just thinking that maybe a tribal design around my arm would hide the scar, so it didn't keep reminding me, every time I look at it how close I was to losing you". Her brown eyes suddenly filled with tears as she remembered that day as well, "I think that's a great idea, why don't we check out the tattoo parlour in town tomorrow, we could use them to make new more meaningful memories". The next morning we made our way to the clean modern looking tattoo parlour that was funnily enough run by an American from Texas called Mark, we spent some time deciding on the design, I chose a tribal pattern that was designed a bit like a vine but where it joined over the top of the scar I asked Mark to write **Rachel-Forever**, Rach wanted a heart with a music note inside with _**Finn**__,_written in an arch over and_**Forever**_underneath the heart. As my tattoo was going to take the longest Rach went first, she sat in the chair and I held her little hand in mine, it hurt a bit when Mark first started but after a little while and Mark talking about all sorts of things, and us telling him we were here on our honeymoon, Rach soon forgot about the pain and before long it was done, Mark put some plastic wrap over it and gave Rach a leaflet to read on how to care for her new art work, while he got new sterilised gear ready for mine. Forty five minutes later I was done and very pleased with the end result Rachel's name and forever were placed right over the scar so unless you knew it was there it was nearly invisible. Mark put a piece of the same plastic wrap around my arm and said as it was our honeymoon he would only charge us half price, we thanked him and left with a tub of cream he said to use in a couple of days once the pain settles down. We made our way back to the resort to lounge around by the pool. We had a fantastic time in Hawaii, we went hiking tried surfing, even canoeing, took heaps and heaps of photos. It was so relaxing but it was time to go home, we were flying to Ohio for the rest of the summer to spend time with everyone.

Mom and Burt picked us up from Dayton airport and we spent the whole drive back answering questions, Rach and Mom chatting excitedly over the photos and scenery Rach was describing. We were shocked when we walked into the house as there was a great big banner across the doorway to the games room welcoming home Mr and Mrs Hudson, and all our friends gathered for a party, the night was great fun we had time to properly talk to everyone making plans to catch up at the lake later in the week. The next couple of days was spent lounging around the house as our parents still had to work it was just the four of us, Rachel and I said we were going for a walk and took off for the park, as it was quite warm out, we were dressed simply in shorts and tank tops, as we got near the park and shops, I asked Rach if she wanted a drink, "Yes please Baby a water would be lovely" we walked hand in hand into the supermarket , while I was there I grabbed a bag of potato chips as well, we got what we wanted and were waiting in line at the checkout talking quietly to each other, not noticing anything much about the person working the cash register until I hear my name spoken boldly by a girl with bright pink hair and a ring in her nose, standing behind the counter. "Hi Finn how are you? I haven't heard from you in ages. You got my letters didn't you?" my head shot up and I gripped Rachel's hand tighter in mine, rubbing her wedding rings with my thumb, "What are you doing here"? "I work here silly, she says with a crazy over bright smile on her face, I knew you would come back to me and Lima", "you know we belong here together, we can go out for dinner after I finish work and make room for you to move in with me. She didn't pay any attention to Rach standing next to me, as she lifted her hand to rub over my tattoo asking why I got that as I knew she didn't like tattoo's, I pushed her hand away with my left hand my wedding band clearly showing and glinting in the store lights. "Come on babe we will get our stuff somewhere else" Rach just nodded and sent a hard glare in Quinn's direction; we left our stuff on the counter and hurried out of the store. We went to another store, then found our way to the park and our special spot we talked about what had just happened but weren't going to let her spoil our time at home, as soon as we got home I told Rach I wanted to have a shower and wash away the feeling of her on me, My sexy wife asked if I needed help washing my back or anything else?... I just smirked at her and picked her up and carried her over my shoulder to the bathroom, her musical giggles following us, causing one of Kurt's eyebrows to rise, making him smile and shake his head as we passed him in the kitchen. An hour later we came down stairs still smiling and glowing from our activities , we made our way into the kitchen and were in the middle of making some lunch, when the doorbell rang , "I'll get it" Rach said giggling and pulling away from where I had her pinned against the counter, skipping away to answer the door. Rach opens the door to see a glaring Quinn Fabray on our porch, "What are you doing here Berry?" "It's Hudson, If it is any of your business Fabray, however as it is not, I live here". I could hear what was going on so I raced to the door to protect Rach if necessary, I stood a little behind the door my hand rubbing Rach's back as support, Rach had her right hand on the door knob and her left, wedding rings showing clearly gripping the side of the door, Quinn must have noticed Rach's rings and starts to yell for me to come, and explain what this lying bitch, is doing in their house she tries to push her way past Rachel, who steps fully into the doorway, preventing Quinn from barging inside, when I step out from behind the door, and put my left hand over Rachel's shoulder, Quinn again starts to yell, and wants to know why Manhands Berry is in her house and makes spiteful comments about Rach's rings asking if she brought them herself as they were pretty small and cheap looking, "she must have cause no one with a brain would want to marry that ugly lying bitch. I could not hold back my temper anymore so I let her have it "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND ACT AS THOUGH YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG FABRAY, DID YOU NOT LEARN ANYTHING BY GOING TO JAIL FOR TRYING TO KILL US? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU EVER, RACHEL IS MY WIFE! HER NAME IS MRS RACHEL HUDSON! SO JUST LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE, OR DO YOU WANT TO END UP IN PRISON AGAIN ON HARRASSMENT CHARGES? GO AWAY AND FIND A LIFE ELSEWHERE FABRAY, MY LIFE IS NOW AND FOREVER WITH RACHEL!" I was furious; I pulled Rach away from the door and slammed it shut so hard it made the glass in the picture frames on the wall rattle. It took Rach about half an hour after my angry outburst to get me to calm down. As much as I loved being home in Lima, I was anxious to get away from all the bad memories seeing her again brought up, I held Rach tightly and murmured I loved her so much and was never leaving her. She hugged me back and whispered she knew I loved her and how much she loved me and how nothing anyone did was ever going to make her leave me.

They say time flies when you are having fun well, all I can say to that is the last three years must have been a blast because my beautiful wife, two brothers and I are now college graduates, ready for the next stage in our lives, as fully independent adults. I am so happy with the way my life has turned out so far, I have a great group of good friends, a loving family, a great college education, an acceptance into one of the best fire departments in the country, but the most important and best thing in my life now and forever is….

_I FOUND MY ONE!_


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue 10yrs later 2026

After college Finn is accepted into FDNY, and excels in all aspects of Fire and EMT training. At graduation he is named ROOKIE OF THE YEAR and given his special award at a ceremony at the FDNY training school with the Mayor of New York and other Dignitaries. He is so proud but humbled to be thought the best when there were lots of other guys he knew were just as professional and compassionate as he was. But the one person who matters most in his life and who he always attributes his success to, is watching with proud tears falling from her dark chocolate eyes, sitting with both sets of parents and his brothers, in the third row, clapping and cheering, her little face proudly beaming at him so brightly, he can't think of ever wanting to do anything else.

Finn was lucky to be based at a Fire House about 5 blocks from home, and thoroughly enjoyed his work; he had been involved in a couple of heart-breaking situations over the years but the majority of his days were filled with favourable outcomes. After he had been at the station for about two years, he was asked by his chief to pose with some other guys for the _**Fire Fighters, Hero of the Month Calender**_, after the photo shoot, a national magazine requested a little bit of a background story on the guys who posed. Finn told the reporter about his life in Lima Ohio growing up with only his Mom, because his dad had died in the army when he was a baby, joining his school's glee club and helping them win the National Show Choir competition in his senior year of high school. His college years as a three season, championship winning quarterback, even about the band him and his buddies put together. But his life really made full sense when he met a tiny brunette with the voice of an angel in his junior year of high school and has been very happily married to her for seven years next June, and they are excitedly awaiting the birth of their first child. He laughs a bit when the reporter asked what his wife thought about him posing half naked, he blushes as he remembers when he mentioned the request to Rachel and she told him she thought it was a great idea, all the women who buy a Calender will be jealous, because of her brave and super sexy husband, he blushed when he said she told him to remember all the money raised from the sales, goes towards new equipment and some community projects, so maybe I should pose for all 12 months instead of just Mr June. The magazine also included a couple of photos, one of Finn in full football kit , one of him and Rachel standing on the stage after their glee club won nationals and one in his FDNY t-shirt and uniform dress pants on the back of a fire truck.

A popular magazine The_ Women's Day_, did a feature and a photo shoot on the nominees for the Tony awards being televised soon, a favourite for the award was Rachel Hudson, the reporter started with the very first role Rachel performed. Rachel was happy to provide the details of Fanny Brice, the role she landed after her audition, in her senior year at NYADA. Being chosen from hundreds of others for the iconic role her idol Barbra made famous on film, Rachel's role was in a revival and as soon as the 3 month run was finished. Her life wasn't the same, after college great roles seemed to fall into her lap, she was so busy but able to keep a healthy balance between her career and her wonderful husband who was training with the Fire Department of New York. The first few years were very busy with some fantastic reviews earning her, her first Tony award by the time she was twenty four. Before leaving to have baby Christopher and returning to the stage when Chris was two, to perform in her current role as Maria in West Side Story, She was so thankful for the audiences that have supported her over the years but so happy to be stepping down to focus on her most favourite role in the world, that of Mother to her wonderful little boy and the precious little bundle, her and Finn knew was a little girl that would join their family in three months. The photos that were included were of Rachel on stage as Fanny Brice and one of her and Finn from high school after their nationals win on stage surrounded by their team and winning trophy.

"And the winner of the 2026 Tony Award goes to"….. In a small apartment in Lima Ohio, a TV in a corner of the living room, is droning on about some awards show that held no interest to the person lounging on the small two seater couch, idly flipping through a current Women's Day magazine, brought at the supermarket that takes up the apartment occupants boring working day, before returning to the empty space, with a cat as the only companion, not really paying any attention to the magazine or the monotonous voice, on the TV until the words…..

"And the winner of the 2026 Tony Award goes to….. Rachel Hudson for her outstanding portrayal of Maria in West Side Story" The camera pans to the crowd and zooms in on a tiny brunette being helped to her feet, hugged and kissed on the cheek by a very tall whisky eyed, dark haired man. As the brunette walks towards the stage through the audience, who are mostly on their feet clapping. The camera takes a side shot clearly showing a rounded belly, proudly accentuated by the body hugging material of the light blue floor length gown. She stands behind the microphone and as she is handed the award, her brown eyes glisten with tears, she looks at the camera, and with a shaky voice, begins her acceptance speech. "Oh my, I was not expecting this, but I can't take all the credit. I couldn't do what I do without my fantastic cast members, the brilliant direction from my very dear friend and best musical director in the world, Mercedes Evans, my wonderful choreographer Brittany Abrams, my fabulous fashion designer, who incidentally designed and made my gown for this evening Kurt Hummel - Anderson, my parents for the love and encouragement they have given me my entire life. And the last but the most meaningful to me my wonderful loving husband Finn and our beautiful 3 year old son", She waves at the camera and blows a kiss saying "Hi baby mommy loves you" "Thank you all, but before I go I wanted to let you all know I am stepping away from the stage for a while as Finn and I have another special production in the works", as she is speaking her left hand is rubbing over her prominent stomach, "and the result will be on show in about 3 months' time". "I would just like to say to any young people trying to break into this business, to never give up, don't ever listen to anyone who tells you, you will fail, or spends huge amounts of time, bullying or humiliating you, but most importantly Don't Stop Believing in yourself or your dreams and abilities. Know that you can make it out of your small town or the social clique your peers expect of you, just always be yourself"._ "_I thank each and every one of you who has seen West Side Story and sincerely hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I did Goodbye and thank you again". She walks off the stage and is met at her seat by the tall handsome man with a beaming dimpled smile shining through the tears streaming down his face, who wraps his arms around her and mouths 'I Love You', the camera clearly capturing the look of absolute undeniable love and devotion on his face, which is mirrored on hers, as she reaches her hand up to hold his cheek so she can kiss his lips softly, he places his left hand over hers, his gold wedding band glinting in the auditorium lights.

Loud emotional sobs from the apartment dweller in Lima Ohio are heard only by an old fat cat , who lifts its head to gaze drowsily at the disturbing interruption to its nap, before curling deeper into its basket on the floor next to the TV, The tears falling like a river, down the face of the woman, who after 15 years, 3 of which were spent trying to split the man and petite brunette apart and attempting to remove her from his world in a life threatening confrontation, proved to be futile as their connection was made only stronger. Her irrational behaviour, and after a decade of therapy and months of incarceration as a teenager. Of never allowing herself, to find that special person to share a deep connection with. Even the two babies conceived in one night stands, after she convinced herself they were someone else's only to be adopted out when she realised the truth . Too much time wasted on a one sided, fantasy life that was never going to be brought to any semblance of reality. Her efforts only affecting herself leaving her with a promise of a lonely, single unfulfilled future, And far too much jealous energy expended, hating the brunette for simply just being genuinely and honestly loved by the tall handsome man …..

_Finn Hudson_ was_ meant for her!_

It was destiny that brought them together, never to be separated,

They had each found their one.

THE END

_Well that's my first story, I am pretty proud of it, and hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think of it good or bad as it will encourage me to get better, keep an eye out for my other Finn and Rachel work, (Believe Me When I Say)_

_Thanks again, for taking the time to read._


End file.
